


Stupidly Beautiful - Winter

by locallilkiddo



Series: Stupidly Beautiful - Seasons [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, College/University, Coming of Age, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender Deconstruction, Gender Identity, Gentle femdom, Hockey, Internalized Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Role Reversal, Romance, Slow Burn, Sports, Threesomes, and i mean EXTREMELY SLOW, art student, i swear it picks up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locallilkiddo/pseuds/locallilkiddo
Summary: Three months have passed since Mira, Kalmin and Deimos have gotten together. Mostly it’s been smooth sailing, for the exception of some new first years. And some old rivals. And some family drama. And team drama. And friend drama. And the ever so present fact that they need to think about their futures individually, and together.So, smooth sailing, right?Right?AKA the chaotic polyamorous love triangle that fought the moon and cried in art galleries is back with old friends and a new cast of insane hockey players that will either tear them apart or make them all grow stronger together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Stupidly Beautiful - Seasons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/763623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Routines

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I HADN'T POSTED THIS LIKE A MONTH AGO I FORGOT  
> i'm juggling a studio job, freelance, art and writing and this slipped my mind holy cow  
> ANYWAYS, I'll try my best to update this at the same time as my [Tapas version](https://tapas.io/episode/1958753) but if you want the updates at 12AM PST every friday, definitely go to my Tapas 
> 
> Additional author notes:  
> As everything is perfect in 3's, here's volume 3! This posting schedule is going to be a little different compared to the previous books, I've segmented this volume into 4-5 acts, and will be posting each act biweekly, followed by a hiatus in between acts to get ahead of future chapters once again. I've got lots of projects on my plate so instead of waiting another 3 years for the whole book, I've decided to stick to this schedule! Thanks for everything, hope you all enjoy!

At exactly five o’clock nearly every morning, Kalmin got up to get ready for practice.

He would easily slip out of bed without a sound, and casually pad through Deimos’ dark apartment as if he’s lived there his whole life. First he’d brush his teeth, take a shower, and then make breakfast. Somewhere in the middle, Deimos rose from his sleep to the noise of the old apartment pipes creaking, or to the sizzle of eggs on a pan. He was a lighter sleeper than his girlfriend, and he’d unlatch himself from her to roll onto his back.

At five o’clock in the morning, Kalmin always leant down to give Deimos a kiss.

Kalmin knew that Deimos was a light sleeper, and he knew his queue to come around and press his lips against his. Deimos smiled into it, always greeted by his minty breath and spice cologne. A few times he’d crack his eyes open to gaze up at his beautiful boyfriend, but most mornings were too early, and he’d pass out immediately afterwards.

Kissing Kalmin at five o’clock in the morning was his first ritual of the day.

Then around eleven, Deimos would get up for his first lecture. Simple fluff stuff, sometimes it’s about English literature, other times it’s about analytics and management. He enjoyed his English classes more than his Business lectures, but the business side was more important for his future no matter how dry and grating they were.

Waking up beside his girlfriend, however, softened the blow.

Mira was a cute sleeper. She curled into herself like a little hamster, preserving as much heat as possible, especially with the changing of the seasons. Even though three bodies under covers made the bed pretty warm, the mornings were always colder. She’d lean into Deimos’ heat, and he’d kiss her shoulder as an apology as he slipped out of bed.

Usually Mira didn’t rise for another hour. By the time she awoke, it was nearly the afternoon and Deimos was ready to head out. He was the second to use the shower and smelled a little of Kalmin. They shared shampoo and soap, and clothes mixed in the drawers. Deimos’ chest always felt full and head clear for the day afterwards. Kalmin’s athletic wear was homey and warm, and Deimos was comfortable shedding the leather and goth look to an Adidas tracksuit-wearing jock if he could smell his partner a little bit longer.

Usually when he’s gathering his things at the counter Mira rolls out of bed and pads into the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She showered in the evening compared to her morning boyfriends. Then, a little bit more awake, she’d pop out and give him a dopey smile in her big t-shirt and underwear, and get on her tippy toes to kiss him goodbye. On good days, she would squeeze his ass possessively. On great days, she would slap his ass and bite his lower lip a little harder.

Being kissed by Mira in the afternoon was his second ritual of the day.

His first two kisses of the day were vastly different. Kalmin was all sweet, and his lips were soft and warm against him. He was a good dream, a sickly sweet fantasy that made Deimos melt against the pillows.

And then there was Mira. She was possessive and daring with that masculine touch that made every cell in his body burn up. She was all passion and sexual tension that made Deimos want to skip class and get between her legs (which they’ve done before). She woke him up from the fluffy fantasy he had with Kalmin, and made him remember who was boss.

Kalmin was like a gentle summer breeze. Warm, cozy.

Mira was a thunderstorm. Fierce, ardent.

They balanced each other out.

His third ritual of the day was getting coffee with Gabriel and Aaron. Surprisingly, Aaron and he shared many classes despite him being a year older than him, and Gabriel being the possessive type, stuck close to his boyfriend. They shared short greetings and updates from the last time they spoke, like how their partners were doing and any get-togethers they’d have in the future. Afterwards, Aaron and Deimos would go to class together, maybe get a snarky remark how Deimos was wearing one of Kalmin’s hoodies or one of Mira’s flannels, and Deimos would point out how Aaron had been wearing the same university sweater “since forever.”

Deimos understood why Kalmin and Aaron got along for so long. He was a teasing fellow, but had a heart. Always asked if he had any problems with Kalmin, and always offered to help him in any way he can. He was also insanely smart, so copying notes from him was always a win.

After class, they’d part ways because either Aaron had a lab or a date with his boyfriend, and Deimos would skip up a few steps to the third level of the Arts Building and wait for Kalmin. He always came at two o’clock on the dot.

Then, somehow, they’d be kissing in a small stall in the corner of the third floor, starved off each other, desperately recharging themselves and taking the life out of one another.

Ever since their first voyeuristic endeavour in a Walmart parking lot, they’ve found themselves making “love” in public places often (despite Deimos’ initial repulsion to it- it’s a long story). Surprisingly, Kalmin was the one who initiated it. One second they’re smiling at each other from across the hall and the next Deimos was pressed against a bathroom stall, his hand gripping his mouth to stop him from crying out as Kalmin unbuckled his belt. They don’t do it often, but when they do, it was unbelievably _hot._

Kalmin’s kind of a sex maniac.

The sweet kisses he gave hid such a darker, passionate side to him. Behind every sweet kiss was red hot fury for more. One little push and he was nearly as intense as Mira.

The sweet little virgin they knew in the summer was blooming into a voyeuristic pervert. And that was absolutely ok with Deimos because one- his boyfriend was hot- and two- there were often sweet and soft moments in between. Moments when he’s kissing Kalmin in a washroom stall and their bodies slowly press into each other, their foreheads touch, Kalmin nuzzles their noses together, and they’re smiling into their next kiss, almost giggling. There’s something so visceral and giddy about keeping such a secret. Deimos felt like he was finally experiencing that teenage rebellion that pop culture always banked on. He kissed Kalmin like how teenage couples kiss in movies, hiding from authority, from gossip, from reality, to experience this one fleeting, sickeningly sweet romantic moment with his boyfriend.

And Kalmin was really good at sucking dick now so that’s also a plus.

But, eventually they had to leave their little safe haven and go on with the day. Dry lectures. Power naps. A second helping of coffee. Cozy library seats.

Around six was when, finally, the three of them meet up once again. Dinner either happened at the cafeteria or at home. However, with exams coming up, it happened more often than not at the cafeteria. Kalmin was always first, smelling like sweat from his latest practice, and Mira’s always second, some sort of charcoal smear or paint splatter on her. Deimos was last, exhausted from his second four-hour lecture of the day, and collapsed at the table. Sometimes Gabriel and Aaron visit. Other times it’s Mira’s classmates like Dede, Simon and Frank. Always one acquaintance of Kalmin’s comes over to pat the hockey player on the back, be it a teammate, classmate or friend of a friend. Out of the poly trio, Kalmin was the most popular.

Well, most liked. Deimos knew of his infamous reputation on campus. At least once a week, one of Kalmin’s “acquaintances” would point out how out of everyone they knew, Kalmin would be hanging out with _“Deimos.”_ They always said it in such a condescending tone, too. Some would joke and bring up some of his cringy nicknames, like “Deimos the Gang Killer” or “Greek Menace.”

In the beginning, Mira got really sassy with Kalmin’s visitors when they badmouthed Deimos. Casually she’d interrupt and say things like, “nice to know no one never gets to know a person” or “he’s my boyfriend,” or really simple comments like, “you’re an idiot.” Deimos loved the expression on their faces in response to the last one. However, now, she just rolled her eyes and ignored them. The nicknames never phased Deimos in the first place, so he just went on with eating his dinner. Kalmin always deflected the conversation somewhere else and made it short and sweet so the three of them could go back to whatever humorous conversation they had initially. Though at the end of it, Kalmin always made an effort to compensate whatever negativity was thrown at Deimos with some side hugs and gentle smiles.

Then at the end of the night, they’d walk home together.

_Home._

Deimos’ apartment.

Technically only _Deimos’_ home.

Kalmin’s home was a five minute walk away. Mira's home was an hour bus ride.

But after dating for more than three months, at some point, it became their home as well.

Their clothes were there. Their schoolwork was there. Their toothbrushes were there.

Instead of buying food for one, Deimos was buying food for three.

When they referred to “home,” Deimos’ place was the first thing that popped to mind.

“I’m going _home_ to take a quick shower,” Kalmin would say, referring to Deimos’ apartment rather than his dorm room.

“I’ll meet you at _home_ , I need a nap,” Mira would say, referring to Deimos’ apartment rather than her place in the suburbs.

“Let’s go _home,”_ Deimos would say, knowing his girlfriend and boyfriend would follow him to his place immediately.

He’s never loved his small apartment as much as he has now.

First year was lonely. His walls were bare and shelves empty.

But second year was full of life. Kalmin crammed little knick knacks and sports gear on every shelf available. Mira pinned up posters of their favourite comic book characters and sketches for new art projects. They made themselves a cork board and pinned reminders and sticky notes. Sometimes it was actual errands like, “buy more paper for the printer,” or, “get eggs- Kalmin likes eggs,” or “more laundry detergent (again),” but other times it’s stupid little messages like, “Kalmin is an amazing chef, kudos to Mr. Macaroni Man,” or “this just in: Deimos and Kalmin are the cutest,” or, “Mira: 10/10 Would Bang Again.”

However, Deimos’ favourite addition to his walls was the smaller version of _A Summer Romance,_ Mira’s crowning achievement from the summer (minus getting together with Deimos and Kalmin), which was pinned beside the mirror for Deimos to see everyday. The full version was such a success for the Back to School exhibition the university decided to keep it up in the corner of the second floor in the Visual Arts building, right beside the photography studio.

Professors said that the picture was melancholic and utterly romantic. It captured the fleetingness of a summer romance perfectly.

Students were not as poetic. The photography students who saw it everyday gave Deimos a nickname. “Baby Blue,” was what they’d yell out whenever Deimos visited Mira. He’d be down the fucking hallway and suddenly Simon would whoop, _“ BAAAABY BLUUU!”_ And Deimos would give him the finger.

Kalmin’s nickname was “Greenie.” The students were nicer to him. Maybe because he was the Golden Boy on the hockey team, or they just really hated Deimos. They’d point at him and slap him on the back, cheering “Greenie,” as if they were excited to see him. He was like a celebrity. Deimos was more of a meme.

When the two of them were together, however, the photography students were relentless. Sometimes they’d just chant “Summer Romance” until the two of them got out of there or Mira kicked their asses.

Deimos couldn’t imagine having class with the photography students, and Mira has to do that once a week for six hours. The stories she’s told him of Simon and Frank fucking up her shot because they kept chanting “summer” or they played a song with “summer” in the chorus were countless. Those two idiots sounded like hell and Mira had the eye bags to prove it.

Yet, Mira always made a positive spin out of the whole situation of her boyfriends becoming memes- Deimos was starting to shed his infamous identity, and people were ok with two boys being explicitly in love plastered across a huge wall.

It felt weird knowing that his love for Kalmin was just out there, but Deimos had to agree. No one has been negative about the piece.

Maybe confused, because Deimos was “only” dating Mira, but were never hateful about it.

It was…cool.

So, _A Summer Romance_ hung beside the mirror in front of their bed as a sweet memento…as well as sort of a meme.

Deimos always stared at it right before he went to bed.

Bedtime for all three of them was a little odd.

Homework prevented them from sleeping together at the same time, with either Deimos or Mira staying up the latest. Kalmin always passed out around eleven, and Deimos would join him around midnight while Mira went on until two or three in the morning. Deimos would sometimes join her, not because he wanted to, but because his homework piled up. Kalmin was incredible at keeping a scheduled pace while his partners crash and burned. On good nights, however, Kalmin tried to “ease the tension.”

Once again: sex maniac.

Nights with Kalmin were always incredible. No matter how tired he was, he knew how to fuckin’ pleasure someone. Deimos loved him. Made reading shitty accounting texts way more enjoyable.

Then the three of them would eventually end up in bed, be it around eleven or three o’clock, and pass out cuddled against each other.

Rinse and repeat.

* * *

Today, at five o’clock in the morning, Mira had pulled an all-nighter.

Deimos woke up to Kalmin and her bickering.

_“It’s a Saturday, you don’t have to go to the gym today.”_

_“Mira, I need to. Keeps my routine in check. If I miss a day, it’ll trip me up.”_

_“It’s just one day, sleep in, you deserve it.”_

There was a beat of silence. Kalmin sighed.

_“I’m not going back to bed until you come back with me. You’ve been in that chair all night.”_

_“I’m almost done, I’ll go to bed in just a sec.”_

_“Mira, you’re going to rush yourself because you’re tired and make big mistakes. Come to bed with me.”_

_“I swear I’m almost done.”_

_“When’s the deadline?”_

_“Monday.”_

_“Then you have time to sleep. Please, babe, come to bed.”_

Mira sighed this time.

 _“…Fine,”_ she mumbled.

Deimos rolled around to the side to hazily see them at the dinner table. Mira was sitting while Kalmin was above her, kissing her gently.

He grinned against the pillow and passed out after that.

Around one in the afternoon, he found himself squished between a five foot leech who had her face buried in his neck, and a muscular jock who was currently running his fingers through his hair.

Deimos somehow ended up with the most touch-starved idiots in the world. (Him included. His heart was racing, flipping and screaming. In joy, admittedly.)

Slowly, he blinked at Kalmin, who was fully awake and grinning at him. “Morning,” he said sweetly, still threading his fingers into his curls.

Deimos sniffed and turned to kiss him.

Even though the timing’s off, he still completed his first ritual of the day: kissing Kalmin.

His boyfriend smiled into it, his hand clutching hard onto his hair.

“You’re really cute in the mornings, you know that?” Kalmin commented when they separated.

Deimos smirked. “Of course I am.”

Kalmin laughed and kissed his nose.

“My cutest boyfriend,” he murmured softly.

“Your only boyfriend,” Deimos pointed out.

“Touché,” Kalmin chuckled. He snuggled up a little closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Mira made me skip my daily trip to the gym.”

“Yeah, I know, I heard.”

“Sorry, woke you up again?”

“It’s ok, you’re with me now and that’s all what matters.”

Kalmin smiled. “You can be really romantic, you know that?”

Deimos blushed a little. “I’m only being honest.”

Kalmin chuckled and peppered sweet kisses up his neck to his jaw. “Love you,” he muttered softly.

Deimos turned to nuzzle their noses together. “Love you too,” he replied back.

Briefly, they took a moment just closing their eyes and feeling the warmth of the other on them, their breaths hot and foreheads pressed against each other even hotter.

Then Kalmin was kissing him again, slow and lazy, deeper and sweeter. Deimos let himself get swept up by him, as if he was lying in the sand in the hot summer sun and a cool wave suddenly engulfed him. He drowned himself in him, loving every second of it.

Then they were pulling back, their lips a little numb and blood pumping.

Kalmin was an erotic kisser when he wanted to be.

“I was thinking about going out for breakfast today,” his boyfriend murmured when they parted. Deimos’ heads were still in the clouds, and he blinked slowly at him.

“Breakfast?” Deimos repeated, a little confused.

“Yeah.”

“It’s one in the afternoon.”

“We could go to Denny’s. Or iHop,” he suggested.

“Ooh, _gourmet,”_ Deimos purred.

Kalmin laughed. “It’s within budget.”

“Fuck, Kalmin, you have to be the most romantic one out of the three of us,” Deimos replied sarcastically. “Brunch date at Denny’s.”

“Hey, if you don’t want Denny’s, then don’t come with us.”

“And pass on free food? Fuck no.”

Kalmin’s laugh was bright and poppy like the fucking sun. What a beautiful man.

“Nice to know where your priorities are. Free food is above spending time with your loved ones.”

Deimos sneered and Kalmin rolled his eyes. He sat up and rubbed the crust out of his eyes.

“Well, I guess we should get out of bed soon for that brunch date,” he yawned.

Deimos frowned. “How the hell do you always have so much energy in the morning?”

“It’s not the morning.”

“You know what I mean. I’ve never seen you hit the snooze button once.”

“Hitting the snooze button does more harm than good.”

Dramatically, Deimos rolled his eyes. “This is what I mean.”

Kalmin chuckled and bent down to kiss him once more. God, the two of them couldn’t keep their damn lips off each other.

“It helps having a routine to get up in the morning,” Kalmin muttered between kisses.

“I have a routine,” Deimos grumbled. “You kiss me and then Mira kisses me.”

Kalmin smiled. “Mira, huh?” He lifted his head up and glanced at their still very asleep girlfriend. “How mad would she be if we woke her up now?”

“Only for a little bit because we’re going to Denny’s,” Deimos replied.

Kalmin giggled and leaned over Deimos to pepper kisses up her cheek to the crown of her head. Deimos rolled onto the opposite side so Kalmin could come a little closer as well as give Deimos a better angle to also kiss Mira awake.

In response, Mira groaned quietly and rolled onto her back. Kalmin had this big, beautiful, dimpled smile that could bring world peace, and he peppered sweet kisses against her big, chubby cheeks as if she was a little baby. Kalmin loved her soft cheeks. Deimos did too, but cheek kisses were more frequent between the both of them. It was cute to watch, like kittens and puppies playing.

Kalmin’s sweet kisses made Mira’s face twist and she stretched her legs, untangling from Deimos’. A few more little prods and she’d be awake. Deimos opted to kissing her opposite cheek as well, the two boyfriends finding a technique that had them planting kisses all over her face.

“ _Guys,”_ Mira whined. She gently pawed at their chests like a kitten learning to knead.

Kalmin grinned wide and blew a raspberry on her cheek. All three of them cracked up, Deimos finding himself snorting. Mira was definitely awake now. Afterwards, Kalmin swiped for her lips first. Deimos bit her ear and felt her shiver.

When Mira and Kalmin kiss, it’s like watching the sun rise. They’re both so warm and soft, two balls of sunshine just radiating pure joy. It’s almost too bright to watch. Deimos found himself grinning.

Slowly, Mira opened her eyes to Kalmin’s lips against hers, and she stared up at him in awe. Deimos could relate. Then she was grinning against her boyfriends lips and Kalmin grinned back, breaking off the sweet kiss to nuzzle their noses together.

“Well, good morning,” Mira chuckled, her voice thick and rough. Morning voice Mira was Deimos’ favourite.

“Morning, babe,” Kalmin murmured softly. He peppered little kisses across her cheeks again, starting from the left to the right, and ending up kissing Deimos’ cheek in the end, and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Morning, babe,” Deimos repeated, Mira’s attention sliding onto him. She grinned and kissed him while slipping her warm hands under his shirt to rub his sides gently. Kalmin’s hand joined her, lacing together and resting on the dip of his waist.

Deimos wished he could stop time and live in this moment forever.

His lips against Mira’s, Kalmin’s body pressed against him. Warm, cozy. Sweet, gentle. Perfect.

After they parted, Mira hazily stared at them, sighing.

“You’re both lucky you’re cute,” she pointed out. She yawned. “I feel like shit.”

“I’ll treat you to Denny’s,” Kalmin offered softly, unlacing his hand from her to push a stray hair out of her face.

Mira smiled and leaned into his hand. Kissed his fingers. “I love you.”

Kalmin grinned back. “I love you, too.”

Deimos chuckled lightly. “It’s just Denny’s, why are you getting so sentimental?”

Kalmin snorted. Mira rolled her eyes.

“It’s the thought that counts, you jerk,” she laughed. “We’re very, _very_ poor right now, dude.”

“You think _you’re_ poor,” Deimos remarked sarcastically. “At least you can fuckin’ work.”

“Ok, you got me there,” Mira muttered softly.

“Is rent stressing you out?” Kalmin questioned.

Deimos sighed. “They raised the price last month. Fuckin’ ripping off every student in the building.”

“If you don’t think you can make the payments, you can always live with me,” Mira pointed out. “I can try and work something out with the girls.”

Deimos sighed. “Yeah, but…there’s less privacy,” he muttered. “Less sex.”

Mira was taken by surprise and laughed loudly. “Ok, also true. Your apartment is soundproofed.” She paused and stared at him for a moment. “I…could move in with you?”

Deimos was taken by surprise this time. His face flushed.

“You’d do that?”

“Well, I basically am now, I just don’t pay rent.”

He sighed and shrugged. “I…I don’t know. I’m not in the red yet, but I do know that next year will be rough.”

Mira smiled at him warmly. “I’m here to help, we can figure something out together.”

Deimos blinked, a little shocked. He blushed. “Thank…you.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I can’t be a big help, since I live in the dorms and have paid the university already, but next year…the three of us could try and find a place together?” Kalmin interjected suddenly. “I can move out of the dorms and we could find a place nearby?”

Mira’s eyes widened in surprise.

Deimos paused before rolling onto his back to stare at Kalmin head-on. He looked shy, worrying his lip.

“Oooh, my god, this is serious,” Mira blurted out. A huge smile stretched across her face.

Kalmin blinked rapidly. “W-Well, I mean, I wanna be with you guys for as long as you’ll take me, a-and being your partner means eventually moving in together and being your financial support.”

Deimos cracked a big grin. He didn’t realize he was doing it until Kalmin was smiling at him and laughing.

“I’m assuming that’s a yes from both of you?”

Suddenly and gleefully, Mira sat up and wrapped both of them into a tight hug. “Yes!” She squealed.

Deimos barked out a laugh. “It’s a yes from me, too. I fucking love Serious Kalmin.”

He giggled into Mira’s shoulder. “I love both of you.”

Mira seemed to squeeze them harder. “I love you too!” She shouted, overly excited.

“Love you both,” Deimos murmured, softer.

No matter what, without fail, Deimos always ended up falling in love with these two dorks all over again every single day.

God, that’s so fucking cheesy and corny.

What the hell has Deimos gotten himself into.

He’s so fucking in love it’s making him _sentimental._

And the worst part was that he’s actually _super_ into it.

Goddammit, this was all Mira and Kalmin’s fault.


	2. Old and New Friends

“I say if we move in, we pool all our money into a huge, good mattress for one bedroom while the other rooms can be used as studio space or a home gym.”

“I like the sound of that. We could get a cute little apartment with two bedrooms and a nice living room.”

“Big windows that’ll let a lot of light in and a cute little kitchen!”

“And a bathroom with a tub we all can fit in!”

“That’s kinky,” Deimos deadpanned.

Mira and Kalmin exchanged looks and Kalmin elbowed him playfully, both boys snickering.

“Hey, just stating the obvious,” Deimos shrugged. “We’ll also need to get a soundproofed place.”

Mira rolled her eyes and smirked at him. “We wouldn’t need to if you could be quieter.”

Deimos smirked back. “You love it.”

“We’re in Denny’s, you guys,” Kalmin whined, a little embarrassed.

Mira snickered and slid her hands across the table to lace into Kalmin’s. _“You love it,”_ Mira repeated, cracking up Deimos.

“I’m dating perverts,” Kalmin sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Hey, takes to be one to know one,” Deimos pointed out.

Dramatically, Kalmin rolled his eyes. “Where’s the coffee, I need it before I break up with you.”

“Again?” Mira joked.

Deimos laughed out loud. “This is his fifth time threatening me this week.”

“What were the other times?”

“He won’t stop playing Halloween music when we’re driving,” Kalmin interrupted.

“That’s because you’re already onto the Christmas music and it’s the middle of _November,”_ Deimos bickered.

“That’s a perfectly acceptable time, the holidays are _now,”_ he replied back.

“No, finals are _now,_ not Christmas.”

“They lift my spirits!”

“My spirit is dying.”

“Your spirit sucks.”

“I’m going to break up with you.”

Mira snorted. At one point, Deimos had stretched out his hand for Mira as well and she reached over to hold his hand as well as the two of them bickered.

“You’d _never,”_ Kalmin sneered playfully. “You fought the moon and _literal lightning_ to confess to me.”

“That’s metal as hell,” Mira commented.

“Fuck yeah it was,” Deimos barked. “I don’t believe I kicked the moon’s ass and its lighting cronies to get this six-foot-five jerk that hijacks my AUX cord to play _All I Want for Christmas is You_ on repeat for an _hour.”_

“Ok, but you also wouldn’t stop playing _This is Halloween_ throughout all of October,” Mira pointed out.

Deimos squeezed her hand. “Mira, I need your _support.”_

She shook her head. “I’m not picking sides. We don’t pick sides, we talk and negotiate,” she lectured. Kalmin snorted and kissed her hand.

“And dressing Deimos as the Red Hood, and me as Nightwing, and you as Black Bat for Halloween was a _negotiation,”_ he said sarcastically.

Mira gasped. “It was the only choice!”

“Deimos and I were ok with being the Powerpuff Girls! And it was cheaper!”

“Lemme fulfill one fantasy, guys!” Mira whined.

Deimos blinked. “What was that?”

Mira blushed and snapped her mouth shut.

Deimos burst out laughing. “You _totally_ wanna role play in our costumes,” he hissed playfully.

She prayed her hands weren’t too sweaty.

Kalmin groaned. “ _I’m dating perverts.”_

Deimos rolled his eyes at him. “Ok, first of all, daily we make out in a bathroom in the English building-”

“And we’re done here!” Kalmin interrupted loudly, leaning back and raising his hands up in defeat. Deimos and Mira giggled at him, Deimos wrapping an arm around him and kissing his shoulder.

Kalmin glanced at him and smiled. He had that dreamy look that usually Mira saw before Kalmin made out with one of them. But unfortunately, they were in the middle of Denny’s and he could only make puppy-dog eyes at his boyfriend. Mira snickered and reached out for his hand again, Kalmin taking it immediately.

Soon after, they went back to bickering about costumes, comic book characters, and how next Halloween Kalmin needs to be Superman, Deimos needs to be Batman and Mira needs to be Wonder Woman. Once again, this was completely Mira’s idea, and Deimos complained how they could be something more simpler like the kids from Stranger Things, or something more well-known like the trios in Star Wars.

Their server caught them in the middle of a heated debate if Rey, Poe and Fin should be in a polyamorous relationship. All of them were technically on the side for team poly, but Mira decided to play Devil’s Advocate and go against Deimos who was getting insanely heated in their debate. Kalmin was just giggling at the two of them bicker with his head against Deimos’ shoulder and hand laced with Mira’s until the server popped in with the plates of syrupy goodness. His laughter was cut short and hands retracted away from his partners.

Mira kept a straight face as the server presented their brunch, glancing at Kalmin hesitantly. He made small talk with the server, thanking them immensely with his award-winning smile until they left their table. Then he dropped the facade and looked back at his partners.

“O-Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, embarrassed. He rubbed his neck, frowning and staring hard down at his waffles.

“No worries, dude,” Deimos elbowed him lightly. He gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s ok, I get it.”

Mira smiled at Kalmin as well, nodding thoughtfully. “All good here, too.”

Mira’s been with girls who were closeted. She knew how to act and how to present herself. But she couldn’t lie, being with Deimos and Kalmin was a completely different ballgame. They just _clicked_ and Mira wanted to spend every aching second with her hands on them. But Kalmin wasn't like that and that was fair. He’s never dated a boy, and he’s never dated two people. He was on the same boat as her closeted ex-girlfriends. And Mira needed to unlearn all her bad habits from the past, just as Kalmin was learning how to love two people. They were polar opposites on the spectrum of PDA, testing day by day for a happy medium for all three.

Deimos, on the other hand, seemed to be just enjoying the ride. He was wild, unabashed, and snarky. He genuinely didn’t seem to be affected by Kalmin’s shyness in public, nor Mira’s obsession with them. He was their rock, going with the punches when Kalmin got a little colder or Mira got a little hotter, and the two of them appreciated him even more throughout this whole crazy new ordeal.

Kalmin traded looks at his two partners and smiled softly. “Ok, now you both seriously deserve unlimited waffles.”

Deimos laughed. “Don’t mind if I do,” he sang.

Kalmin rolled his eyes and shot an exasperated look to Mira. She giggled and bit into her breakfast.

“Kalmin! You’ve got a secret admirer!”

Kalmin looked up from his texts with Gabriel and Aaron to scan across the foggy change room. More than a dozen dewy men were either in towels, in the midst of getting changed or straight up buck nude; and in the middle of the chaos of pungent spray-on deodorant, rough-housing and the usual team bromance, a half-naked crowd emerged from the showers with one short pale-skinned freshman smack-dab in the middle.

Gregory was the one shouting, a third-year like him, with this big, shit-eating grin on his face. A little bit of dread ran through Kalmin.

Sighing, he plopped his phone into his locker and padded over in his sweats to the crowd of half-naked hooting hockey boys and the terrified freshman.

“Leave him alone, guys,” he hissed, waving off Greg’s arm that was slung over the poor kid.

Greg laughed heartily. “You two would make a great couple, you’re gay, aren’t ya?!”

Kalmin narrowed his eyes. “I’m bi.”

“Same thing.”

“Not really.” He rolled his eyes and glanced at the freshman. “Theo, wasn’t it?”

His big, blue, terrified eyes looked at him. He nodded hastily.

“What did Greg do now? If he’s being an ass, just tell me, and half the team will shame him.”

“You’re so harsh,” Gregory whined. “I’m only warning you that you might have a peeping tom on your hands.”

Theo’s eyes even widened even more and he looked at the ground in shame. His cheeks reddened and the cronies Gregory accumulated howled in amusement. Kalmin also caught sight of some of the other freshmen staring at him in shock. However, just on queue, Sebastian, Bailey, Ajax and Daren (one third year and three of the tallest team members) came to the rescue. The four of them created a wall between Gregory and his cronies, and Kalmin and Theo.

“Everyone checks out everyone, get with the program, dumbass,” Seb said bluntly. He slung an arm around Theo.

“Especially when Kalmin’s got that cake,” Daren joked, earning snorts and giggles. The tension in the room dissipated. Kalmin rolled his eyes at him and flipped him off.

“Keep talking shit Greg, and I’m going to train Theo to be a better offence man than you.”

Some second years on the benches hooted and laughed.

Gregory rolled his eyes. “I was only trying to be a Good Samaritan.”

“Not needed and never needed,” Kalmin cut it short.

“Dorm Mama speaks!” A freshman yelled in the back.

“And Dorm Mama is right,” the captain, Riley, interrupted. He walked out of the showers, towel slung on his hips, face twisted in disappointment. “Greg, stop bullying the freshmen; Kalmin, you’re one step closer to being captain.”

Greg’s jaw dropped and Kalmin’s buddies cheered.

“The captain lays down the law!” Bailey hooted.

Greg didn’t fight it and walked over to his locker. His cronies dispersed, some glaring at Kalmin and others at Theo.

“We’ve already talked about this before, I don’t give a shit who you fuck, just behave on the ice and be a good team player. You get us to the Nationals, then fuck all the men you want, I don’t care!” Riley barked sternly to the rest of the team. He patted Kalmin on the shoulder, a small smile on his face, and wandered to his locker to change. Seb and the fourth years patted his shoulder too, as well as giving Theo some words of encouragement before also retreating back to their hooligan ways. Then it was just Theo and Kalmin, and the hockey-playing barista glanced down at him warmly.

“If Greg or anyone makes you uncomfortable, talk to me, ok?” He said softly. “He’s an ass off ice, and from experience, loves to bicker and get under your skin. Call him out and usually he’ll back off.”

The freshman looked shot. Nervously, he nodded. “Yessir,” he whispered.

Kalmin smiled at him and slapped him in the back. “Good,” he smiled. “You did great at practice today. Keep it up and Ajax will seriously train you.”

“T-Thank you, s-sir,” Theo blurted out again. His face down to his shoulders were red. Cute kid.

Kalmin gave him a reassuring smile and went back to changing.

* * *

“Kalmin!”

Kalmin paused and swirled around, his gym bag sliding down his shoulder.

Three freshmen jogged up to him from across campus. Watching them follow after him like ducklings kind of made him feel old. They were all so fresh-faced and new, some chubbiness in their cheeks and skinniness to their bodies still remaining from high school.

“What’s up?” He chirped, shoving his pockets into his bomber. It was getting cold out, cold enough to snow now.

“Are you actually bisexual?” The redhead said with wide eyes.

Kalmin blinked. Now that he thinks about it, he’s never told the new team about his sexuality.

He nodded. “I am.”

“Are you dating that guy?” The brunette asked excitedly. “The one who wears the pink sweaters all the time?”

Kalmin’s heart skipped a beat. “Deimos? Oh, no. We’re just good friends. He’s dating one of the visual art kids.”

The three of them looked confused and exchanged looks.

“We swore you were dating him,” one trailed off.

“I’m not,” Kalmin laughed. Yes he was. He was also basically living with him, which is why they never see him at the dorms at all. “Anyways, now that you’ve asked me a question, it’s time for me to ask you one as well.”

The three musketeers looked surprised.

“What’s up?” The redhead chirped.

“How’s Theo? I’ve got a sneaking suspicion this isn’t the first time the boys have picked on him.”

They looked at him bizarrely.

“What?” He frowned.

The brunette blinked. “Well, Seb did tell us that you do sleep over constantly at that one dude’s place, but I didn’t think you’d do it _that_ often.”

“Just tell me, you three,” Kalmin sighed.

“Theo’s gay,” the third one said bluntly. “And he likes you.”

Kalmin couldn’t help but make a face.

“Wait, _what?”_

“We heard it from Nikola,” the redhead added. “His roommate.”

Nikola?

It took Kalmin a moment, but a face did pop up. Hot-shot rich kid from a big sports school. Buzz cut, piercings and tattoos. Russian accent. _Great._ He definitely remembers one kid body-checking him last Friday. That was Nikola. An over-confident, violent offensive player.

He rolled his eyes.

Poor Theo, roomed with him.

“And what did Nikola say?” He said, his words clipped.

“Heard him jerkin it moaning your name and gross shit like that. Saw him steal your dirty laundry and watches you shower after every practice.”

Kalmin’s eyes narrowed. “I haven’t lost any laundry last time I checked. I don’t even do my laundry at the dorms, I do it at my buddy’s apartment. They’ve got a quieter laundry room so unless he’s following me and has the keys to the apartment complex, he’s not stealing my laundry.” He rubbed his temples, a little annoyed. “Don’t believe everything someone says. Confront the person, don’t believe all the rumours, kid.”

“Are you going to confront Nikola?” The redhead gasped.

“Obviously,” Kalmin deadpanned. “Team unity is key. This high school drama bullshit does not stay within the team.”

The three of them looked surprised he swore. He softened up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said, finally. “Sorry, I got heated at you three when you didn’t deserve it. Just, be kind to one another, ok?”

Hastily, they nodded.

Kalmin flopped against Mira the second he got home. He buried his face into her sweater, sighing loudly and smelling like cinnamon and peppermint. Immediately, Mira ran her fingers through his curly hair.

“What’s up?” She said nonchalantly, scrolling through her phone with her other hand.

“Freshmen.”

“Oooh, what’s it now? Too rowdy?”

“I think one’s bullying another.”

“Who do I need to fuck up?” Deimos called from the kitchen. He was sliding a frozen pizza into the oven.

Kalmin laughed. “Nikola and Theo. I’m going to deal with them, don’t worry.”

 _“Nikola and Theo,”_ Mira repeated sarcastically.

“Wasn’t Nikola the one who gave you that big purple bruise on your shoulder last Friday?” Deimos questioned, padding over to slide beside Mira and also run his fingers through his hair.

“Yes he was.”

“I’m gonna fight him,” Mira bluntly stated. “Lemme attem.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to pull punches on him,” he sighed. Groggily, he inched himself forward to rest his cheek on Mira’s shoulder. “Either way, I don’t wanna think about that now.”

“Tired?”

“Very.”

“Gonna eat?”

“I will, I just wanna cuddle until the pizza is cooked.”

“I like that idea,” Deimos chuckled, resting his head on Mira’s other shoulder.

“I’m living with two big dogs,” she commented.

“Woof,” Kalmin joked.

Deimos kissed her neck and wrapped an arm around Kalmin.

The three of them almost completely dozed off if it wasn’t for the oven timer.

With a hop, Mira got off the ladder and excitedly showed off her sculpture.

“Ta-da!” She sang, doing jazz hands.

The piece was made out of painted wood of various thicknesses layered upon each other to fully form a feminine body. It was abstract in a way, and the viewer couldn’t really understand the piece until they stood in front of it. Mira liked it because of the bright and poppy colours she used, as well the butch in her was proud because she had been cooped up in the woodworking room using various saws for hours throughout the past two weeks. (Deimos kept sneezing whenever she came home, complaining how she was covered in sawdust)

Dede, Simon, Frank and her professor stood in front of the piece, admiring it for a moment.

“This is awesome,” Frank commented.

“Ditto,” Simon added.

“I’ll have to agree,” her prof finished. She turned to her. “You’re always going up and beyond with these projects, what are you planning to do after school?”

Mira paused, her joy cut short almost instantly. Nervously, she gnawed on her lip.

“Well, I’m prepared for anything, really,” she began slowly. “Working in a gallery would be great, being a curator would be cool too, but I’m also very open to the commercialized side of art like working with design or animation studios n’ such.”

Her professor nodded slowly, humming.

“I see, I just wanted to ask you because one of my previous colleagues works with this indie animation studio in the city, and she’ll be retiring soon, in four years or so, and they want to bring another artist onto the team. She was a more versatile member so she did a lot more of the visual development side, and they’d be looking to hire someone to train around the time you graduate,” she replied. “Your grades are top notch and you’re very versatile in any medium, I’d be willing to tell him about you.”

Mira blinked at her, a little shocked.

“T-That’d be…amazing,” she blurted out. “Yes, oh god, yeah, I’d love to get her email!”

Her prof grinned. “I’ll give it to you after class.”

“Thank you so much!” She chirped.

* * *

Mira jumped the last third steps with a resounding thud. It was late, almost nine in the evening, with all classes in the Visual Arts building done and over with. However, because it was ramping up to finals season, lots of students were still mingling about, be it artists like her who looked like they haven’t slept in days, or students from other programs that sought solace in the VA building because of the great couches they had and lack of students crawling about. A kid was passed out from studying at one of the tables, and another was wrapped in a blanket with their third cup of coffee. Mira could relate. The tiredness hadn’t seeped in yet, but that was because she was stuck in that limbo week before Finals. Soon she’ll get slammed with final projects that will consume her every thought for the rest of the year.

So, fun times. God, does she ever love school.

She was just ready for Finals to be done so she can just lie in bed and make out with her boyfriends. Maybe get festive and have mind-blowing New Years sex. Or Christmas day sex. Or just sex in general. They haven’t done it in a while. But then again, a while to her was a week or so. Maybe she was just kind of a sex maniac, which was ok because Kalmin _definitely_ was. Mira was surprised by how energetic he was most nights even though half his day was just exercising at the gym or on ice.

Mira blushed remembering their last night together, and how “enthusiastic" Kalmin was. New Years sex was definitely happening. Maybe Christmas too if they can sneak away from their friends without making it obvious that they were going to fuck. Which was hard for Mira, because she can’t control her emotions. Before they even make it to their apartment, she’d be all over them.

Sighing and blushing at the naughty fantasies that would occur, Mira wandered through the halls to find the vending machine near the photography studio. However, to her surprise, she noticed someone at the end of the hall staring up at her “A Summer Romance” photo. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his Adidas branded clothing, gym bag, pierced ears and buzz cut. His dark eyes stared up at the photo like it held the world’s answers, and honestly, Mira felt a little flattered to stop this athlete dead in his tracks with her art piece.

Quietly, she snagged a chocolate bar and a bag of popcorn from the vending machine, and then passed him to the stairwell leading outside. From the bottom of the steps, Mira could see he was still staring up at the photo, looking at Kalmin pretty intensely.

“Moving in with the two of them, huh,” Gabriel repeated slowly.

“In my opinion, I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Annie chirped.

“You’re already living there, so yeah, to save money, good idea,” Sophie added.

“We’ll still need someone to move in with us to save rent,” Raven pointed out.

Mira sighed and rested her cheek on the table. It was nice and cold, compared to the uncomfortably warm air of the family diner. It’s been a while since all her roommates had sat down and had a dinner together. Raven and Renee were busy as junior beauticians, Annie hung out at her boyfriend’s place studying more often than not, Dani was holed up at her studio job or in her room gaming, and Sophie was usually woodworking with her girlfriend. They were all artists in different fields, obsessed with their work. Having Gabriel there was just a plus.

“Actually, Rika was thinking about moving out of her place,” Sophie commented slowly. “She could live with us.”

Mira shot up and looked at her with big, hopeful eyes. Her roommates and ex-boyfriend exchanged skeptical looks.

Raven sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Talk to Rika about it. I’m ok with that. When do you plan to move out, Mira?”

She worried her lip. “Deimos said he’d be tight on money next year, so I’d say around January or February. Kalmin said that we could look around places in May and move in the summer. Deimos said he’d try to strike a deal with his landlord since he would still have two years left on his previous apartment contract.”

“Fuck, this is serious,” Dani commented, genuinely astonished.

“Are you ready to move in with them? I mean, you’re going to learn _everything_ about those two,” Gabriel pointed out.

Mira blinked and slowly nodded. “I…I think I am,” she said calmly. She smiled. “I love them.”

“You…can fall out of love though,” Sophie said softly. “You need to think about this seriously. The honeymoon period won’t stay forever.”

Mira stared at her for a moment. “I…know,” she muttered. “But I am coming up on my year anniversary of meeting Deimos in a month, and I feel even before we got into a relationship, we were good friends and if we do break up, he’d still be a fantastic roommate.”

“Mira, he was pining for you _hard,_ ” Gabriel deadpanned. “Many times when we banged, he’d moan out your name.”

Hotly, Mira blushed and her roommates gave him stink eye.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Raven hissed.

“None of us did,” Annie whispered.

“Me, especially, being your Local Lesbian Buddy,” Sophie finished off.

“Ditto,” Dani coughed nervously.

“W-Well at least we know he cares about me?” Mira squeaked out.

“We’re getting off this subject, _now,”_ Raven waved off instantly. “Ok, it seems that everything somehow is lining up in your favour, Mira. I’m pretty sure everyone is ok with you venturing off into adulthood with your two boyfriends, I’ll probably miss you a bunch, but with Deimos and Kalmin you’ve never been happier, and there’s no other people I’d trust to keep you safe.”

“Ditto,” Annie chirped.

“Same,” Sophie added.

“Aaron is going to flip his shit knowing you three are going to move in together next year,” Gabriel commented. “I’m happy for you, dude.”

Mira smiled. “Now that I think about it, when did you get together with Aaron?”

Gabriel blinked at her, and after a beat of silence, barked out a laugh.

“I actually think we share anniversaries,” he joked. “We fucked in a broom closet on the night of the Muse showcase.”

Once again, Mira’s roommates grimaced at the thought. Mira burst out laughing and held out her fist. Gabriel bumped it, both sex maniacs snickering to themselves.

“You both are actually disgusting,” Raven hissed.

“No hate, appreciate,” Mira rhymed sarcastically.

“Let’s just have one big orgy to celebrate our anniversaries,” Gabriel joked.

Sophie _gagged_ and Annie was cry-laughing.

“I’m kicking you out now if you keep this up,” Raven threatened.

Playfully, Mira raised her hands in defeat.

“Just jokes,” she giggled. “I’m honestly so grateful you guys would let me do this.”

“It’s your life, you can do whatever you want,” Raven pointed out. She smiled at her warmly. “We’re here for support.”

Mira grinned at her. “You seriously need to date.”

She shrugged. “Haven’t found the special someone.”

“At least use Bumble or Tinder sometime, dude. Put yourself out there, find a cute girl! God, you’re so perfect, I’m actually angry no one has gotten together with you.”

Raven laughed heartedly. “Love you too, babe.”

“Always.” Mira winked.

“I’m calling your boyfriends if you keep flirting with Raven,” Annie hissed.

Mira flashed a wicked smile and Raven rolled her eyes.

“I could never beat two beautiful sport boys,” Raven pointed out. “Have you seen their abs?”

“Oooh, are you saying you’ve checked them out, Raven?” Annie sneered.

“Well, no shit, they’re gorgeous.”

“Ten seconds ago you were threatening to dump Mira on the street because we were making orgy jokes and now you want in with the fun,” Gabriel complained.

“I’m not going to bang them, Mira’s got that covered- anyone can see they’re very hot,” Raven hissed. “It’s ok to admit that.”

Gabriel chuckled and leaned back, wrapping an arm around her. “I think you really need to get laid.”

“Don’t make this about me,” Raven barked. “We’re talking about Mira right now.”

“And subjects change, and I think Gabriel has a plan,” Mira joked.

“New Years- we go clubbing,” Gabriel declared. “Raven finds the love of her life and thanks me a year later when it’s their anniversary.”

“Gonna make a damn novel about this?” Annie snorted.

Raven snickered. “Gabriel takes pictures, he doesn’t write.”

“I do poetry on the side,” he argued.

“Fantastic,” Raven deadpanned. “A poem series about my love life.” She pushed her curly hair out of her face. “And just to let you know, I’m not going to find the love of my life in the club, I’m going to find a one-night stand. I wanna fall in love in a cafe or a bookstore or something where the two of us aren’t drunk.”

Annie and Sophie, _“aww-ed.”_

“You’re so vanilla,” Gabriel teased. “Falling in love in a bookstore? So cliche.”

“I don’t care for your opinion, you fucked in a broom closet,” she hissed.

Mira barked a laugh. Raven glanced at her.

“If Kalmin could fall in love _and_ confess his love for Deimos and Mira in an art gallery, then anything is possible,” she pointed out.

“I also met Deimos by puking in his car, so anything is possible,” Mira added.

Everyone laughed.

“Daniel and I met in Theatre in high school,” Annie further added.

“And Rika and I met on Tinder,” Sophie finished.

“Anything is possible, Raven, you just gotta look,” Gabriel cheered.

“I hate all of you,” Raven whined.

“I love you,” Mira chuckled. She smiled warmly at her friends. “I’m gonna miss this. You guys are seriously my family.”

Her roommates and ex-boyfriend grinned at her.

“You’re not going to lose us, we’ll always keep in touch,” Annie pointed out.

“I guess you’re right,” Mira shrugged. “Still, thank you for all being amazing for these two, almost three, years.”

“Let’s hold a huge moving away party for you next year,” Gabriel chirped. “As well as a welcome party for Rika.”

“It’ll be a damn banger,” Annie whooped. “I’ll pull out my sick DJ skills.”

“Or it can be a cute get-together,” Sophie argued.

“It’s gonna be a banger,” Gabriel finalized.

Mira laughed out loud. She seriously loved this lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @marielelizabella on instagram if u wanna see some sweet SB doodles of all the characters!


	3. Changing Seasons

Deimos drew circles in his notebook. He was beyond bored, his page scribbled with a mere two lines of notes despite being two hours deep into class. He contemplated on just walking out, but since it was a week from Finals missing class was like academic suicide. So, he just sat in his dumb chair in the back, fiddling with his pen, nervously shaking his leg.

He just wanted out. He wanted to visit Mira who was in the photography studio with Gabriel. They were both probably just fucking around since Visual Art kids had the most laid back classes on Earth. They could basically come in whenever they want, and do whatever the fuck they pleased, and what truly mattered was just handing their projects in on time. Several times Mira snuck into the middle of class with a bag of McDonald’s and an energy drink. She didn’t even get dressed anymore. Now that she basically lived with Deimos, she never wore jeans. It was all pyjamas, sweatpants and slippers for her. She didn’t have to get on a bus, so fuck formal wear. Deimos wished he could be as laid back as her.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t. The moment he got back into school, he was slammed with the reminder of his infamy. Summer had him parading out in pastels and colours, dressing more feminine than usual, flaunting his chokers, painted nails, and bracelets. The crowd he associated himself with, Mira’s friends and their partners, knew about his love for pink, frills and jewellery, and for a hot second, Deimos believed he could keep living like that. However, when he got back to school, he saw the way people stared at him. Surprise filled their eyes. Maybe a mixture of confusion and disgust. Fear, too. The usual barista at the cafe in the Arts building actually gasped when he walked up in ripped faded jeans, a bright pink hoodie, black nails and a lace choker. He made a joke about how he _changed_ over the summer.

Deimos felt a little ashamed.

Some fuckers also made fun of him. Freshman, definite jocks from football. Thankfully, their upperclassmen shut them up immediately before Deimos could lash out. Though, they too looked surprised at Deimos’ unexpected change.

Deimos didn’t tell Mira nor Kalmin about the harassment. He just let it slide, this was shit he was used to. He went back to wearing all-black for a bit, with the usual pink hoodie with the flamingo on it. Thankfully, that hoodie was normal for him. The chokers, necklaces, floral print, and pastel stuff wasn’t a good look on him. And that was ok, because technically it was all his summer wear, and it was reaching winter fast, so he’d freeze his ass off anyway if he tried wearing pink shorts in the middle of October. So he wore his leather jacket, ripped jeans, and baggy hoodies, hiding in the shadows for the first few months of school, abiding to the rules, brushed off assholes, and kept up with his studies.

Thankfully, Kalmin and Mira almost nearly made him forget about his infamous reputation. With all the loving they gave him day after day, week after week, a stare didn’t faze him as much anymore. So he re-tried his “summer” look again. Painting his nails was ok. A neutral-coloured choker not covered in lace and frills was ok. Wearing Mira’s flannels and Kalmin’s brightly-coloured sweats and sweaters were ok. A gradual change versus an instant one was ok. It was good for his safety.

Sighing, Deimos leaned back and wrote a few more notes the professor dished out. His mind was wandering everywhere. His eyes scanned the backs of his classmates, not particularly interested in the crowd. He didn’t know any of them, really. Maybe a few familiar faces, but no names to match it. There were two guys near the front with hockey sweaters, though. Probably Kalmin’s teammates. They looked as disinterested with the material as he was. One was scrolling through Twitter on his laptop and the other was staring out into space. Deimos stared at their sweaters for a moment, at the green and navy design and the white, blocky lettering. That sweater meant a lot to him. Many times Deimos has watched Kalmin slip it on without anything underneath. He’s watched the thick material cascade over his rippling back muscles and round ass. He’s noticed how the material clings to his shoulders and thick arms. He’s seen how the front of the hoodie hangs just enough to hide Kalmin’s cock.

Kalmin’s fucked him in that sweater was what Deimos was hinting at.

He’s also worn that sweater. Sometimes after sex, sometimes just around the house, sometimes at night when Kalmin decides to sleep over at the dorms. Mira does it too. She likes burying her face into the wolves logo, and tracing her hands over Kalmin’s last name on the back.

Deimos wondered if Kalmin did shit like that too. Steal his clothes and wear them religiously. Because they were around the same size, maybe Kalmin a little bit bigger in the arms and butt department, they swapped clothes constantly. It was just a normal thing- nothing as romantic as fucking in a university hockey sweater.

But then Kalmin greeted Deimos in his pink hoodie with the flamingo on it after he trudged out of class, and his heart beat a little faster.

“How’d class go?” Kalmin chirped happily.

“Terrible,” Deimos muttered, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He looked really cute in _his_ sweater.

Kalmin laughed and easily matched his pace down the hall. A lot of students were coming out of class at once, the halls crowded and full of life. They stuck to each other like glue, Kalmin a little bit easier to see with _Deimos’ damn hoodie._ He looked so cute in it. So fucking cute, _shit_ this boy was the death of him.

“Only a few more weeks, buddy,” his boyfriend pointed out. They walked down the stairs to the main floor where students were starting to break apart and it got quieter. Naturally, the two of them turned to the Visual Arts building. Today was Friday (holy shit, how did a week actually pass that quick?) and that meant no more classes and more hang out sessions with their sweet little girlfriend.

Deimos snorted a response and shivered when they exited the building.

“Heard it’s gonna snow soon,” he brought up.

Kalmin sighed. “Can’t wait. Skating dates will be fun.”

“Oh, shut up,” Deimos sighed.

He laughed. “We’ll get hot chocolate in warm cafes afterwards?”

“Won’t make up for the public shame Mira and I will have to go through.”

Kalmin snickered. “I’ll ask you another time when you’re not grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“ _Sure.”_

Deimos smiled at him and rolled his eyes. “I’m dating an asshole.”

“I love you,” Kalmin said softly.

Deimos glanced over at him, and there was that genuine smile on his face that made even his cold heart melt.

“Love you, too, asshole,” he grumbled out.

“Grumpy-pants.”

Deimos elbowed him and Kalmin laughed. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Deimos’ heart jumped a mile. To anyone, they just looked like two dudes goofing off, but to Kalmin, this was the most intimate thing he could do to Deimos without rousing any suspicion. This was like kissing in public for them. And that thought made him blush.

“So, anyways, what do you want for Christmas?” Kalmin switched the subject happily.

Deimos stared at him, bewildered.

“Kalmin, you do know it’s the middle of November.”

“Deimos, they started playing Christmas music the day after Remembrance day.”

Deimos rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ Canadians.”

Kalmin giggled. “So, what do you want?”

“Peace and quiet.”

“I can’t buy that.”

“Well then, a gag to shut you up.”

“Kinky.”

Deimos burst out laughing. He smiled at him brightly. “Kinda wanna kiss you.”

He was honestly flattered Kalmin would go buy him Christmas presents in the first place. But, he also didn’t need anything right now. This moment was perfect on its own. He had a boyfriend and a girlfriend that genuinely loved him. What more did he need?

Kalmin’s eyes softened. “I do too.”

Ok, kissing Kalmin was more that he needed.

Deimos tugged him to the Science building’s smoke pit. No one was around, and hotly, he yanked at Kalmin’s collar and smashed their mouths together. A bubble of a gasp escaped Kalmin’s lips before deepening the kiss and humming into his mouth. They licked each other’s insides, tongues twisting and playing and tasting each other. Then, they pulled back and away from each other just before a couple of students exited the science building. Both of them were breathing hard. Kalmin’s eyes were wide, face flushed and embarrassed. When the students left, he sighed deeply.

“I want that for Christmas,” Deimos mumbled.

Kalmin blinked at looked at him, caught off-guard.

“What?” He gasped shakily, still dazed by their kiss.

Hastily, Deimos checked his surroundings before kissing Kalmin again. This time it was sweet and haste, soft and intimate. He let his hand stay on his cheek for a moment, thumb brushing over his thick lips.

“I want _that,”_ Deimos murmured.

Kalmin licked his lips, eyes darkening with _lust._

Deimos was a little dizzy at that stare.

“That can happen,” Kalmin whispered. He leaned in close, almost to kiss Deimos, the boy’s heart stalling for a moment, before his boyfriend continued. “-But also lemme buy you shit.”

Deimos snorted. He still wasn’t used to his boyfriend swearing so often. He grinned at him.

“You’re so damn persistent,” he hissed. “I don’t know what I’d like.”

Kalmin hummed. “What if I bought you clothes?”

“Sure, go for it.”

The two of them resumed their pace to Mira’s studio.

“Movies?”

“Yup, cool with that too.”

“Books.”

“Love ‘em.”

“Toys.”

“Cool.”

“Dildos. Like, the monster-goblin kind.”

“Sure why not,” Deimos automatically said. He stopped and sputtered for a moment. His mind was wandering off. He whipped a look at Kalmin and he was cracking up.

“That’ll be the first thing I buy,” he joked.

“You buy me that, and I’m getting something ten times worse.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“A hyper realistic blow up doll.”

Kalmin burst out laughing.

“Mira would get so jealous.”

“Mira would be horrified if you got me goblin dick.”

Deimos made himself laugh. Kalmin was hysteric.

“God, I can see her face now,” the hockey player giggled.

“Don’t actually buy any of that, please,” Deimos pointed out. “Maybe a cute sweater would be cool.”

Kalmin nodded hastily. “Don’t worry, I’ve already got a game plan.”

Deimos made a face and pushed open the door for him. Hot air surged through, immediately making both boys shiver again.

“Then why even ask for my opinion,” he muttered.

“Because I wanted to bounce ideas off you, but you gave me nothing.”

“Ok, hotshot, what do you want for Christmas?”

Kalmin paused for a moment, his expression changing. He looked…embarrassed. Hastily, he looked around and suddenly tugged Deimos away from the crowded halls to the little gallery in the corner. No one was around. Deimos was thrown out of loop.

“You ok?” He asked cautiously.

Kalmin’s voice was low. “I was actually…thinking about a few presents for me the other day.”

Deimos nodded slowly.

Kalmin rubbed his neck nervously. “I-I don’t know, if you don't wanna do it, you don’t have to, b-but I really admire the lingerie you have and it would be kinda cool if you bought me a set? Maybe we can make it a whole surprise for Mira and stuff.”

Deimos’ throat went dry. Immediately, a million sinful thoughts flooded his brain. He short-circuited for a moment. Then he blinked. And then he felt all the blood rush downwards.

“I’ll buy a whole goddamn store,” he blurted out. Kalmin looked surprised. “I-I mean, like, uh- fuck yeah.”

Kalmin burst out laughing. He was blushing. _Oooh my god this boy is the death of me._

“Good to know,” he giggled.

“Why would you tell me this now, Kalmin,” Deimos whined. “Do you have any idea what you fucking _do to me?”_

Coyly, Kalmin bit his lip. “Well, I was either going to tell you in the Arts Building with everyone around or here or chicken out completely.”

“Why the hell would you chicken out?”

“I-I don’t know, I mean- we’ve had many deep talks about gender and how it’s all a social construct and you’re amazing for who you are- but y’know, me wearing lingerie…for me personally, i-it does feel a little weird. Like I’m not a man anymore, I-I don’t know. B-But! That doesn’t mean you’re not a man either! Jesus, you’re such a man, you fight good and stuff-”

Deimos gently touched his arm and smiled.

“Dude, it’s ok. I get it. Wearing lingerie can be embarrassing. It’s totally out of your comfort zone. But you wanna try it because you’re an amazing boyfriend.”

“Y-Yes!” He squeaked, but then back-pedalled. “I mean, I don’t think I’m an _amazing_ boyfriend.”

“You are,” Deimos interrupted again, smiling wide. “I’m all in for exploring your boundaries. And dude, if that’s just a kink you have, then it’s just a kink. It’s not like you’re going to be wearing girl clothes suddenly.”

Kalmin laughed shyly. “So you’re saying I’m just weird?”

“Yes, you are weird. But I’m weirder.”

“You’re beautiful,” Kalmin muttered softly, reaching to caress his cheek.

Deimos smirked. “You’ll be even more beautiful when I’m done with you.”

His boyfriend flushed and licked his lips nervously. “I can’t wait.”

Deimos bit his lip and leaned in close, smelling his boyfriend’s minty breath. He wanted to shove him against the wall and devour him whole. Kalmin in lingerie took over his every fucking thought now. He ran his eyes over his figure, in his pink sweater, and undressed him. He could see how different lingeries would affect his figure. He could see how bralettes would stretch across his full chest, and how garters would hug his waist, and how perky his butt would look in see-through panties. His mouth actually watered at the thoughts.

His eyes met Kalmin, and in an instant, Deimos knew Kalmin was picturing it too.

He grabbed his hand and immediately tugged him to the nearest washroom.

Seb yelped when he stumbled into his dorm room and found Kalmin lounging on his bed.

“Jesus Christ!” He cussed. He looked tired with bags under his eyes, a jitter in his step, and glasses that were swapped out for his contacts.

“Pulled an all-nighter?” Kalmin cocked an eyebrow.

Seb sighed and rubbed his eyes, nodding slowly. “Yeah, fell asleep in the library. No one cared. Probably thought I looked pathetic or something.”

“Studying what?”

“Bio, I get the gracious opportunity to have three out of four of my exams in the first week of Final Month.”

“Holy shit, dude.”

Seb laughed weakly and dropped all his things in the middle of their room. If his appearance wasn’t such a big hint that his life was falling apart, their dorm room was. Seb’s half was cluttered with dirty and clean clothes littering the floor as well as empty coffee cups, energy drinks and pizza boxes. Kalmin’s half looked untouched, almost eerie. There wasn’t a lot there, maybe some jackets and sweaters he didn’t end up bring to Deimos’ place. (All his essentials were at Deimos’)

“You gonna take a nap?” Kalmin questioned as his buddy collapsed onto his unmade bed.

“I’m going to sleep and never wake up,” Seb groaned. “I’m sorry, K. I’d love to celebrate the fact that you’re actually home for once, but I’m exhausted.”

Kalmin chuckled and sat up. Calmly, he walked over and patted him on the shoulder. “No worries. I’ll just hang out with Riley and the others. Gonna stay over a little bit more often so I can study with the buddies.”

Seb whined. “Thank _God._ Can you make me that insane coffee drink again?”

“The Resurrection 3.0?”

_“Yes.”_

“Only for emergencies. Now go to sleep.”

“I love you, dude.”

“I appreciate you, too, dude.”

And then Seb was out like a light. Kalmin chuckled and left him be, wandering out of his dorm into the halls. It was around dinner time in the middle of exam season, and most doors were open than not with boys inside crowding around desks studying with piles of takeout and pizza boxes around them. Kalmin’s complained a lot about having an actual dinner with actual food for their high-intensity lifestyles, but with their scholarships and grades on the line, he couldn’t really blame them. He could only write on the whiteboard in the kitchen reminding them to eat their fruits and veggies, and try cooking once in a while.

Surprisingly, however, Kalmin did find some people in the kitchen. And they weren’t dead drunk or trying to get drunk.

He laughed and leaned against the doorframe.

Ajax and Daren were currently hunched down at the counter cutting vegetables while Riley washed dishes at the sink and Theo oiled up a pan at the stove. The sight was hilarious. His teammates looked like giants crowded around such a small and cramped kitchen set up. Ajax’s gangly arms stretched over Daren’s broad shoulders to grab a paper tower that Riley tossed. All three of them had to stand shoulder to shoulder to share the counter space. Theo was the exception to the rule, looking like the only normal person proportional to all the kitchen supplies and cupboards.

“Daren, are you actually cutting onions right now?” Kalmin snickered.

The boys jumped and swirled around. Riley smiled at him big, surprised to see him.

“Kalmin! Been a while!” He sang sweetly.

Daren rolled his eyes and Ajax barked a laugh.

“Hey, dude!” Ajax waved, holding a knife loosely in his hands. Daren dodged his wave, cussing.

“Hey,” Kalmin replied to both the captain and ace-defence player. “I’m actually astonished to see you guys in here.”

Riley wiped his hands on his pants before slinging an arm around Theo. “When you were gone, Theo’s been teaching us how to cook. ‘Rents own a Vietnamese restaurant.”

Kalmin cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Theo, whose shoulders bunched up and looked away from his stare.

“What’s for dinner?” Kalmin asked him as sweetly as he could. If those Three Musketeers first years were right and a bunch of brats were bullying Theo, he needed to keep an eye on him. He looked skittish, as if one wrong move- one inflection in his voice- would send him running away. He was grateful his buddies kept Theo company when he was away.

“Stir-fry,” Daren chirped, popping a sliced carrot into his mouth.

“Oooh,” Kalmin beamed, sliding into one of the stray chairs in the kitchen. “Lots of veggies?”

“And lots of meat,” Riley joked. “We’re growing boys, we can’t survive on just some cabbage and carrots.”

“Need any help?”

Riley glanced at Theo. He stared back, eyes widening and cheeks reddening.

“Well, do we?” Riley questioned the tiny first-year. “You’re Mission Control.”

“You’re also Neil Armstrong in this situation since you’re the once actually cooking,” Ajax added on as well. Daren snickered.

Kalmin smiled at him. Theo met his eyes for a second before staring at the tiled floors.

“Um, you could actually cut the beef… if you want,” he mumbled softly.

Kalmin beamed at him. This kid was so darn cute.

“You got it, Neil,” he joked, getting up and prepping his station, opting for the island than the counters that currently had four hockey players surrounding it.

Stir-fry was something he knew, and easily fell into the rhythm of things. He’s made different variations with his parents millions of times, and the smells that wafted through the kitchen were awfully nostalgic. A smile naturally spread across his face as he watched Theo cook, seeing his younger self in him with his lanky body and crouched stature. Shy, closed off, and still very awkward with people.

Also kind of reminded Kalmin of Deimos in a way. First few times he met him, Deimos always hunched his back and tried to make himself small. But what differentiated his boyfriend to Theo was that Deimos always exuded hostility. He didn’t want people to talk to him, especially not strangers. He’d glare often. Frown, too. But Kalmin learned later on he did those things because he was shy. Afraid of people. Afraid of opening up. To the people he did love like Mira, Raven and Gabriel, he seemed to stand a little taller, and smile more often.

Theo seemed to be like that too, minus the hostility. He was more cautious than anything. There was this invisible bubble around him, and if anyone invaded that bubble, he’d freeze up. Riley did it often, and Kalmin could see the first year bristle.

Kalmin wondered if it was because he was afraid of people, like Deimos. Has he been hurt too many times to trust them? Or was it simpler than that? A young freshman straight out of high school was thrust into the spotlight surrounded by a bunch of buff hockey-playing twenty year olds. That could be nerve-wracking. Especially since these twenty year olds could easily kick him off the team.

Or Kalmin was over-thinking this whole thing. The Dorm Mama in him just cared too much, he didn’t know. He never had siblings. Never had the experience of caring for a younger generation. Maybe he craved it now.

Theo was a sweet kid. Kalmin learned that through dinner. He was polite enough to share his meal he basically made all by himself with not only the boys in the kitchen, but the ones who wandered in and asked. He always said “please” and “thank you,” and let everyone take the dinner table while he opted for the couches in the living room. He did all the hard work, and didn’t even ask for anything in return.

Kalmin had to say thank you.

“Y-You’re…welcome,” Theo replied softly as Kalmin flopped into the empty seat beside him. Behind them the fourth and third years were yelling and joking around again, and Kalmin had to lean in to chat with his underclassmen.

Kalmin hugged his bowl of stir-fry to his chest and smiled. “It’s really good.”

Theo blinked and played with his food nervously. “Thanks.”

His voice was unexpectedly lower than Kalmin thought. For a moment, he studied the young boy’s features, noticing the redness near his neck. He sighed and leaned back, noticing his nervous demeanour.

“Does Riley often pester you to cook?” Kalmin joked light-heartedly.

Theo blinked and he shrugged. “I usually cook for myself…and then he walks in on it.”

“And then usually ropes a bunch of other people to cook for the whole team?” Kalmin guessed.

Theo nodded, and chuckled, a little smile finally breaking that nervous expression. “Y-Yeah, that’s usually how it is.”

Kalmin laughed with him. “When I was in my second year, he did that to me as well,” he giggled. “He’s such a people-person, he can’t stand cooking by himself. Don’t feel pressured to follow with his antics, though!”

His underclassmen glanced down at his stir fry and quietly nibbled on a carrot. “I…I-I don’t mind. Aside from hockey and studying, I don’t have anything else to do.”

“You could just relax?” Kalmin laughed. “No shame in that.”

Theo’s expression changed and he rubbed his neck nervously. “I-I’m used to always helping my parents with their restaurant, so cooking is therapeutic.”

“That’s really admirable,” Kalmin chuckled. He leaned against the couch, stretching his arms out and balancing his bowl on his thighs. “You’re a sweet kid.”

Theo sputtered and shook his head. “N-No! I just don’t wanna be in my dorm room, that’s all.”

Kalmin blinked, and his easy-going smile faltered. Theo noticed the change, and looked like a deer in headlights. He swallowed nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Theo, I’m not going to be coy about this,” Kalmin said softly, placing his bowl on the coffee table in front of them. “Is Nikola bullying you?”

He looked taken aback, eyes going wide and darting all over the place.

“U-Um…” He stuttered out. His mouth snapped shut and hastily, he shook his head. He said nothing more.

There was a beat of silence, and Kalmin quietly set his food to the side.

“You can talk to me,” he murmured. “We’re teammates, now. That’s stronger than most friendships. I want you to know you can trust me.”

Quietly, Theo sighed and shook his head once more.

“Nothing’s going on with Nikola and I,” he whispered.

“I’ve heard that’s the complete opposite.”

“It’s not true.”

Kalmin frowned. Theo shifted in his seat and slowly began eating his food again as if Kalmin didn’t exist. He was shutting down on him.

Exhaling quietly, Kalmin slipped out his phone, opened his contacts and handed it to Theo.

“Can I get your number? Just in case if you ever need to contact me? Because I will always be there for you,” he said cautiously.

Theo looked offended, and Kalmin felt a little sick to the stomach, but he did take his phone and put in his number. Kalmin tried to rebuild his trust by patting his shoulder and getting out of his hair. He was like Deimos. He needed space from strangers. And Kalmin was a stranger to Theo despite wanting to be more.

He deflated a little as he opted to eating in his room. Seb was still sleeping while Kalmin plopped into the chair in front of his desk. What did he really expect of Theo if a stranger asked such a big question like that? If Kalmin was him, he would probably lie about it too. He didn’t want a stranger worrying about him. It’ll probably be a while until Theo can open up to him. But, he could talk to the others for any clues. Seb was out of the picture right now, but he’ll talk to him when he wakes up. He could just barge into Nikola’s room and demand if he’s been terrorizing the poor kid. But that kind felt a little bit too much, and a little part of Kalmin wondered if any of this was actually true, and if it wasn’t and he did confront him in such a hostile way, he might lose any chance gaining trust and respect from him, which he’ll need on the ice.

So he wandered through the halls, poking his head in to say hello to his teammates, joking and bantering with his old friends before asking if there were any problems going on. He tried to make the conversation as casual as he could, but a few times some of the second years teased him about being such a mom. His mates that were actually his age or older were kinder, and they responded around the same saying of “everything’s fine,” to “freshmen can be a bit rowdy on weekends,” but that wasn’t out of the ordinary.

“Nikola’s pretty quiet off ice,” Riley replied as Kalmin and he washed dishes.

“That’s…actually surprising,” Kalmin commented. “He’s always screaming and bickering and rough with the others.”

The captain laughed and rolled his eyes. “Fuck, I _know._ I chewed him out for it a while back so he’s a little bit more subdued, but yeah, I saw the nasty hit you took last week- he can be impatient and take out his anger on anything that stands in his way.”

“That’s not a good way with coping with anger,” Kalmin commented quietly.

Riley smirked. “Gonna go off on a rant about societal pressures men and women have and how men are basically trained to cope with stress in violent ways?”

Kalmin barked a laugh. “You’re never going to let me live are you?”

In his first year and when Riley was in his second, the team at the time were having a hard time through Provincials. If they lost one more game, they weren’t going to make it to the east coast in spring, and boys were getting frustrated with each other. A full-on brawl started with their last opposing team, and in the locker rooms the team was pitting each other against one another, blaming each other for their mistakes. Fights were happening, and Kalmin got in the middle and took a hit. He snapped after that and blacked out. Next thing he remembered was that he was on top of the benches, screaming at the top of his lungs about how stupid everyone was being and recited some essays he did in Gender and Sexuality Studies about toxic masculinity. The room went absolutely quiet until the seniors broke it with laughter and eased the whole tension around the situation. They ended up winning Provincials that season.

Afterwards, Riley and the others would never let him forget his blow-up, always quoting memorable lines from his rant like, “hurting each other is hurting yourself” or “you’re a fucking coward and not a man if you can’t deal with your anger in a safe way.”

To this day, Kalmin didn’t really know if his teammates actually understood what he had said or if they were making fun of him, but people like Riley didn’t stop him from saying it. They didn’t call him a bitch or a social justice warrior. They respected his opinion. They respected him. And that was all he could ask for.

Riley chuckled. “We all go through it eventually, some late than others. Be kind to him though, there’s a reason coach picked him. Talk to him-get to know him- off ice. Like I said, he’s not a bad dude. Rough around the edges, but not a nasty kid. Hell, if Theo can stand him, then he has to be chill.”

“How’s Theo?”

“I’ve gone through the procedures you’re doing right now. I know of the rumours. Asked the kid if he wanted to switch rooms and the answer was ‘no’ every single time. Don’t know what goes on behind those doors. Who knows, since Theo’s gay, maybe they’re banging the shit out of each other at night,” Riley joked.

Kalmin cringed. No one can be perfect, even the captain. “Not all gay dudes prey on every dude he sees. I don’t sleep with the team even though I like dudes.”

Riley paused and considered his joke. “Fuck, yeah, you’re right. Sorry, man, you know what I mean. Nikola’s probably fine, Theo’s probably fine, and you know what I think? I think Nikola’s being targeted to be seen as the bad guy because he’s one of the top freshmen right now. Being that aggressive and good makes enemies. Hell, maybe Nikola’s like your Deimos.”

Kalmin stopped drying the plates and looked at his captain with wide eyes.

“M-My Deimos?” He choked out, obviously blushing.

Riley looked confused. “Yeah, _your_ Deimos. Kid you always sleep over at? Mob Killer? Greek Psycho? God of Destruction kind of guy but actually a nice bro? You told me one time he’s rough around the edges but actually a big ol’ sweetheart beneath all that leather.”

Kalmin swallowed thickly and quickly looked at the plates. “O-Oh, Deimos. _My_ Deimos,” he repeated, a little shocked saying it.

“Yeah, Deimos. Dude you always swap clothes with? You’re literally wearing one of his pink polos as we speak,” Riley pointed out.

“I-I don’t own him…” Kalmin muttered.

“You guys are a set, man, every time I see you on campus you’re with him. He’s yours and you’re his, hence, _your_ Deimos.”

“Does everyone think this?!”

“Yes?” Riley laughed. “But don’t worry, I always correct the kids that Deimos is straight and is dating that Mira girl.”

“Deimos is bi, actually,” Kalmin said, in a quieter voice.

Riley’s eyes widened. “Wait, _what?”_

“Deimos is bi,” Kalmin said a little louder.

“Are you dating him?”

Kalmin paused for a moment. Yes, he is.

“I’m not! Don’t assume that all queer people are dating each other!” He blurted out instead, embarrassed to high hell. Even though he’s said no so many times, this one still hurt. Maybe because Kalmin was actually close with Riley and could tell him all his secrets except for one. One being he’s technically polyamorous. And knowing that Riley still can’t completely get over gay stereotypes definitely meant he wouldn’t be able to comprehend a non-monogamous relationship. Or maybe Kalmin was just not trusting him. He didn’t know. Kalmin was a coward.

Riley laughed. “Ok, ok, sorry. Yeah, Mira and Deimos are dating, I should just trust you. It’s just that there’s stories of gay dudes dating girls to hide the fact they’re gay and secretly dating another guy.”

“Maybe in the 50s but I’d like to assume we’ve moved on from that?” Kalmin replied. Fuck, Riley was receptive. It wasn’t far from the truth except Kalmin was head over heels in love with Mira too. “Anyways, we’re getting off this topic, ok, thank you for letting me know about Nikola’s situation. I never thought about the fact that _he_ might be the one being targeted.”

“The best ones are the most damaged,” Riley said dramatically.

Grinning, Kalmin rolled his eyes and set down the last plate. He said his farewells to his captain and wandered around the dorm for a bit, popping in and out of study rooms gathering just a little bit more intel on his two new teammates that were slowly feeling like his children the more he asked about them. He was definitely feeling some Finding Nemo vibes as he questioned everyone about the whereabouts of Nikola (or in pop cultural fishy terms, “Have you seen my SON!?”) Eventually, Bailey directed him to the rink, as apparently every night instead of sleeping like the rest of the kids, Nikola practiced for an hour or so.

“It’s the middle of Exam Month, get some rest!” Kalmin shouted at him from the stands.

To most people, the rink looked eerie at night. Only a few lights lit up the ice, and the stands were shrouded in darkness. Yet, this felt like home. Late night ice sessions were what he lived for, in small doses of course. He remembered gliding on the ice for the first time just like Nikola, free and alone and alive, just listening to the skates scratch across the ice and echo through the empty stadium. He felt like the only man in the world, and when his days consisted of millions of people overloading his system with gossip, rumours and expectations, it was liberating.

Nikola caught his silhouette almost immediately, which was pretty impressive. Kalmin skipped down the steps to the edge of the rink, leaning against the walls with a smile on his face, trying to make himself approachable.

Nikola was in a tank and basketball shorts, his pale skin flushed red and dewy with sweat. With his thin clothing, Kalmin could fully appreciate his forearm sleeve tattoos. They were all black inked, full of complex line art.

Nikola was panting and gasping as he glided up to him, his whole body heaving and a little shake in his hands as he gripped the sides.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his tone a little harsh. Kalmin probably interrupted a sacred time for him.

“Stopping you from doing something dumb,” he replied bluntly. “It’s Exam Month, provincials are months away, don’t worry about all this rigorous work out right now. You need to pass your classes.”

“I’m fine,” Nikola snapped, wiping the sweat off his brow with his tank.

“What’s your average right now? In all your classes?”

Nikola paused for a moment, glaring at the ground. “80%.”

“And you got in with a scholarship, no?”

“Yeah.”

“Working at all right now?”

“No.”

“Then who’s paying for the tuition?”

“The school and my parents.”

Kalmin paused for a moment and remembered some talks of his parents being filthy rich. He sighed and started up again.

“If you want to keep that scholarship going, you need to learn how to balance your school and your team. And the scale’s tipped. The last thing you need to be worrying right now is hockey. Your average is alright, but if you want that cash from the school, you need to work harder on your studies. Don’t wanna rely on your parents forever, no?”

Nikola was still breathing hard, which proved Kalmin’s point. He looked tired.

“I don’t,” he muttered softly.

Kalmin smiled. He was more understanding than he thought. “Cool down, stretch and come on a walk with me. I’ll buy you a drink.”

Reluctantly, Nikola nodded and slid to the door. Kalmin waited for him outside the changing rooms, lounging on the couch before popping up and joining the first year to the door. It was colder than he expected, snow falling down on the quiet, orange-hued campus. They wandered into the nearest cafeteria, snagging two hot chocolates just before it closed and made the trek up to the dorms once again.

“I like your tattoos,” Kalmin commented as they walked up the steps.

Nikola held the cup with both of his hands, warming them up. It was kind of cute. Like an otter. He glanced at Kalmin briefly.

“Thanks.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are they about?”

Nikola paused for a moment before pulling his left sleeve up. He showed off his tattoos.

“Leo and Orion,” he said bluntly. Kalmin peered close, seeing a lion and a man fighting, and within their figures, bold constellations. At the bottom of the scene were two thick lines that wrapped around his wrist. “Leo because I’m a Leo and Orion because I…relate to him.”

“What’s the two lines at the bottom represent?”

“Significant dates,” he murmured. “Personal stuff.”

“I get it, no worries. Are you into constellations and star gazing?”

Nikola nodded slowly. “Mom’s an astronomer. Got me into it young. My right sleeve is Aries, for her, as well as Perseus.” He lifted up his other sleeve and showed off a large ram as well as another man dressed in shining armour. Unlike the left design, the animal and man weren’t fighting, but standing triumphantly together.

“Orion is…the Hunter and Perseus is the Hero right?” Kalmin questioned.

Nikola looked surprised. “Yeah. You know astronomy?”

“My girl- o-one of my friends is really into it, star gazing and stuff,” Kalmin said quickly, body bursting into flames because he almost called Mira his _girlfriend._ Which was true. But also a secret.

Nikola nodded. “I…kind of see Orion and Perseus as halves as one being. They’re opposites, like the sun and moon. Orion’s the hunter, the one that swore with a vengeance to kill every animal on earth, and was sent a scorpion to be killed. He’s anger and rage. And Perseus is the hero, the good guy, who saves more lives than he takes. He’s heroism and respectability and good. Evil and good, and a balance of both on me, to always remind me to…” He traveled off and glanced at Kalmin, a little shy. “To balance things through.”

Kalmin smiled at him. He could see the gears working in his brain and realizing the mistakes he’s done.

“A little bit too much of Orion?”

Regretful, Nikola nodded.

“…Thank you, Kalmin,” he muttered softly.

Kalmin patted him on the back. “We all go through it. I’m here for you. If you’re ever going through any problems, do let me know, ok?”

He nodded.

For a moment, they walked in silence. Winters were always so quiet. Snow always absorbed sound, so the screams and honks from the highway were nonexistent here. It felt like it was just the two of them. It felt like the world stopped moving for a second.

“Do you have any tattoos?” Nikola asked suddenly.

Kalmin laughed. “No, I don’t. Never felt the urge to get one. Well…Before.” He paused for a moment. “Actually, you’re the first person I’ve ever told this to, but I kind of want to get a tattoo now.”

Nikola looked surprised. “Of what? If you don’t mind sharing.”

He chuckled nervously. “Well, it’s nothing as amazing as yours, but I was thinking of getting a little tattoo on the inside of my forearm of the Summer Triangle. Y’know, the constellation?”

Nikola smiled. Kalmin was kind of surprised. He had a cute smile and this might be the first time he’s ever cracked one.

“Deneb, Vega and Altair,” he said, a little excited.

Kalmin smiled. “Yup. I’ve only thought about getting it recently, and I was looking online for ideas and I really like the idea of the constellation but instead of stars connecting the lines, I’d have flowers.”

“Why flowers?”

Kalmin blushed a little and he looked at his feet. For a moment, he contemplated telling Nikola the whole story or only half of it. With the progress he’s going through with Nikola, it’s worth it.

“One of my best friends called me a flower boy,” he smiled sweetly. “I-It was kind of embarrassing at first, but it really meant a lot to me. They said my smile could grow flowers. And that…kind of blew me away. I felt loved and appreciated for the first time in a while.”

Kalmin braced for the negative reaction. He braced for Nikola calling him “gay” or “girly” or “stupid” because of his innocent love for flowers.

But it never came.

“That’s…really sweet,” he replied instead. “I like it.”

Kalmin stared at him, wide-eyed, and felt a big smile tug on his cheeks. He beamed at him. “Thank you,” he said sweetly. “The whole Summer Triangle constellation is connected to a really significant time in my life and each star represents one of us. I’m actually thinking of having each flower represent the three of us. A sunflower, rose and a dahlia.”

A sunflower for Kalmin, the boy of smiles and sun.

A rose for his Rose Boy, Deimos. He always looked good in roses. Beautiful, romantic and passionate. The reddest rose to represent deep emotion, because whether he likes it or not, Deimos was the most emotional out of the three of them. It was both his strength and weakness; deep contemplation and snap judgements.

And lastly a dahlia for Mira, the girl of his dreams, native to Mexico, and meaning many things like standing out from the crowd, kindness, honesty and commitment. Which she was, and what Kalmin and Deimos were awfully grateful for.

“I like it,” Nikola murmured. “If…if you want, I can recommend you some artists in town I trust?”

Kalmin glanced at him with surprise. He smiled wide. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh Nikola......... <3


	4. Late Night Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD i forgot to post this again im sorryyyyy  
> for xmas u guys are getting a double chapter!

Yawning, Deimos trudged into the self-serve coffee station in the basement of the English building. Thankfully, there wasn’t a lot of people around, which was honestly a godsend at this point with exam season finally touching down, and popped into line. His head was in a fog, body feeling weak and head dizzy. Schoolwork was ramping up, and slowly the nights spent actually sleeping were shortening ever so slightly. He thought he could handle a few days running on an average of five hours, but it seemed that age was getting to him, and it got harder and harder to function on less sleep. God, he was _just_ twenty. This shouldn’t be hard.

Sighing, he reached for the cups at the side.

“Nikola, heads!”

Suddenly, a body rammed into his back.

Usually, Deimos was quick enough to stop the impact. But with the tiredness and dizziness, he stumbled forward, whacking the stack of cups over, and kneeing the counter.

 _“Fuck!”_ He cursed in Greek, trying to catch the tower before it fell.

He tried. But it fell, brown cups flying everywhere.

Hotly, he whipped his head to the side and caught his culprits: four shorter boys all notably wearing a familiar blue-green hockey sweater he was intimately acquainted with. Deimos didn’t instantly recognize them, and from the baby faces they all had, he assumed they were freshmen. They _acted_ like freshmen if they thought it was a good idea rough-housing in a sacred space like the self-serve coffee station.

The nearest one that bumped into him had a buzz cut and his eyes were wide.

“Fuckin’ _watch it,”_ Deimos snapped. He heard the clerk at the station sigh and he turned to the older woman and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up, you’re busy.”

The woman blinked and thanked him. He’s frequented this place enough for her to know his order. When Kalmin and Mira came, she was always very chatty with them, so Deimos kind of had a soft spot for her.

“You four, you’re helping me clean,” Deimos hissed. He slid his murderous glare at Shaven Head. “You’re lucky I didn’t spill any hot coffee.”

“S-Sorry,” Shaven Head gruffly said, instantly avoiding his glare. He started picking up the cups with him, the two of them sorting through the ones that got a little too dirty on the floor, and the ones that were clean. The other three helped sort stack them back, and apologized profusely to the clerk.

“Sorry, we were just fooling around,” a redhead muttered.

“You shouldn’t shove your friends as a joking gesture,” the clerk commented.

Shaven Head stilled his hands for just a second, and Deimos noticed the quick grimace on his face before throwing a dirty cup particularly hard in the recycling.

Blinking, Deimos snapped his eyes to the trio. “Did you guys shove him?”

They looked scared shitless.

“It’s fine,” Shaven Head muttered.

The blonde coughed nervously and the brunette spoke up. “Just some friendly hockey rough-housing.”

Deimos rolled his eyes. “Last time I checked Kalmin’s teammates don’t shove their members into unsuspecting bystanders.”

The trio looked shocked for a second, confusion twisting their expressions until Shaven Head groaned and face-palmed.

“He’s Deimos, Kalmin’s friend,” he explained bluntly, his cheeks a little pink.

“Oh!” The three of them said in unison, eyes going wide. Deimos traded glances with him. Did he know him?

“You’re Dorm Mama’s boyfriend!” The redhead exclaimed.

Deimos blushed red. “W-What? No!” He snapped a little too quickly. Yes, he was, but that was something for Kalmin to tell them.

Shaven Head groaned. “Fuckin’ idiots,” he hissed under his breath.

Deimos snorted, and caught the young man’s attention for just a moment before he quickly looked to the ground with his cheeks reddening.

Hotly, the brunette slapped the redhead in the arm. “No, dumbass, Deimos is dating that Mexican chick.”

“Her name is Mira,” Deimos deadpanned, standing up and throwing the rest of the dirty cups in the recycling. A line was beginning to form, and he quickly went into coffee mode once more. Shaven Head followed suite, and kicked the blonde in the shin to stay in line.

“Everyone thinks it’s a ruse,” the redhead replied.

Deimos laughed sharply. “You’re talking to the wrong people,” he sassed. Why was he engaging with these idiots? Angrily, he ripped open a packet of sugar.

“So you’re dating the Mexican chick?”

 _“Mira,”_ Deimos hissed. “I’m dating Mira. And Kalmin’s our best friend.”

The trio exchanged skeptical looks while Shaven Head quietly filled his coffee cup.

“Anyways, fuck all about me,” Deimos hissed as he slapped a cover over his cup, “Stop rough-housing or else I _will_ tell Dorm Mama.”

All four freshmen hastily nodded their heads while Deimos paid for his drink and dropped an extra few dollars for the clerk. He flashed an incredibly sarcastic, but menacing smile to the young boys. It’s been a while since he’s felt like fucking around with people. Maybe it was the sleep-deprivedness or maybe it was a long-time itch he hasn’t been able to scratch.

“If you don’t, next time I break your noses,” he threatened.

The four of them, as well as the rest of the line, went pale.

Satisfied, Deimos spun around on his heels and walked away. Then paused.

“Oh yeah, apologize to Shaven Head!” He called back.

Shaven Head perked up and blinked wildly.

“Shaven Head?” He commented incredulously.

Yawning, Mira plopped her instant noodles into the bubbling pot of water and added the flavour packets. In the background, she could hear the old vents of the heater turn on and hum quietly throughout the flat. As she stirred her breakfast, she nonchalantly checked her phone for any updates and was left with the same usual messages in her chats and zero new notifications. Sighing, she scrolled through her music and played some of the usual tunes she had on while she painted. Sometime through the second song, she was humming to the beat and swaying her hips, feeling it more than she thought she would, smiling stupidly to herself because she was twenty and still danced like an awkward fourteen year old. Still, she jived to the music, almost forgetting about her noodles until it boiled over and she yelped in surprise.

As she hastily turned down the heat, she heard a snicker behind her and jumped a mile as Deimos stood at the kitchen entrance, covered in snow, smiling at her big.

“That was a joy to watch,” he commented.

“Jesus Christ, dude, you scared the shit out of me,” Mira whined.

Deimos set down his backpack on the chair and walked over.

“I was planning to scare you but then I saw your amazing mating dance and decided to just let it play out,” he commented, groping her butt playfully.

Mira smirked. “Did it work?”

Deimos chuckled and kissed her neck. “Maybe a little.”

“Just a little? I put a lot of effort into my mating dances.”

“You need to serenade me with your ass, not just shake it.”

Mira laughed out loud. “How does one serenade with one’s ass?”

Deimos bit her ear. “You wanna see?”

There was electricity in the air. “Maybe a little?” She joked.

Deimos bit his lip and his eyes darkened and Mira’s heart sped up. However, before anything could get too hot and heavy, the noodles boiled over again, making a loud hissing sound that made both of them jump. Deimos snorted and Mira burst out laughing.

“Maybe another time, I guess?” Deimos joked as he reached over and turned off the burner.

Mira nodded and kissed his cheek. “Another time. We gotta compare who’s better at serenading with their ass, Kalmin or me.”

“We all know Kalmin’s the winner.”

Mira rolled her eyes and pulled her noodles off the burner. Deimos stepped back and leaned against the fridge as she casually split two bowls of instant noodles.

“I mean, you’re not wrong but where’s the suspense to that,” she commented. “He’s such a thick boy.”

Deimos barked a laugh. _“Yes he is.”_

“You thinking something naughty?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Liar,” she hissed. Both young adults took their bowls of noodles to the dinner table, which half consisted of term papers and notebooks, and the other half was pushed clean for little dinners like this. _Dinner._ Mira woke up at four and she was having breakfast, but Deimos was having dinner. God, her sleeping schedule sucked ass.

“How’s Kalmin anyway?” Mira questioned.

“I visited him this morning and even though we’ve just been separated for a week, he misses us,” Deimos laughed. “God, what an awful romantic.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“He needs to worry about his studies, not us. He’s riding on that scholarship money.”

“Dude, you were just thinking about _thick_ Kalmin and his nice ass ten seconds ago.”

Deimos sputtered and glared at her. “You little brat.”

Mira sneered at him and winked. “Don’t worry, I was thinking about him too.”

Deimos sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t believe we have to do this for another two weeks,” he groaned. “I fucking hate school.”

“We see him between breaks?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Actually, to be honest, I don’t.”

Deimos glared at her and poked her side. She giggled.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I just want to hear you say it.”

“I’m not going to say it, you little animal.”

“Say it, Deimos! I know you want to!” She sang and he leaned back in his chair and groaned. “Say it!”

Deimos glared at her. “Ok, ok, _fine,_ I miss him.”

“Dude, I knew the moment I mentioned his name you miss him. What do you miss?”

Deimos’ cheeks flushed red.

“Shut up.”

“What’d you miss?”

He sighed and crossed his arms like an angry kid.

“I miss our nights together,” he mumbled sheepishly.

Mira smiled at him and slid her hand over to grip his.

“I do too,” she said, softer. “But hey, we still see him every day one way or another.”

Deimos nodded solemnly. His eyes narrowed and face went redder.

“I still…” He covered his face in shame. “God, I still wanna get dicked down by him though,” he whined, voice shaky and embarrassed.

Mira let out a loud laugh. She covered her mouth in an instant. Deimos glared at her.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m not mocking you, I swear. I’ve just never heard you say you wanted to be ‘ _dicked down’_ before.”

He covered his whole face in shame with his arms. “I’m never saying it again.”

“Dude, it’s ok. I can relate,” she laughed, rubbing his shoulder. “Sort of. Um…” She paused for a moment and blushed. In all their sexual endeavours, she’s actually never been _dicked down_ before. But…she can relate. Can she? Does she want to?

“Oh,” she found herself saying. “Oh, _fuck.”_

Deimos gave her an odd look. No, the look wasn’t odd. It was just…different. New. Eye-catching.

“What?” He said softly, his green eyes unblinking.

This look was something she saw in the bedroom. Unnerving, confident, _hungry._ It was different from the usual bedroom eyes she got, full of lust and intoxication and need for her. This was sharper, clearer, and possessive in a way.

“What were you going to say, Mira?” He pressed again.

Deimos knew what she was thinking, and it made her throat go dry. This was something she hasn’t completely experienced yet, and that was surprising for her. This unabashed, lustful need.

Deimos wanted to fuck her.

She felt a little dizzy and felt her whole body flare up. Shyly, she met his opposing stare. (Holy shit, the tables have turned)

“I…I’ve never done it,” she blurted out loud. “B-Bottoming.”

God, she was so gay. In all her sexual encounters she’s been a top, and so she called herself a top. And those sexual encounters were with women so of course she had to call herself a top to distinguish the position because of course she’s not going to call it “the man’s role” because it isn’t a man’s role to fuck another. Some men wanna be fucked, exhibit A: Deimos (and hopefully in the future, Kalmin, who knows). But calling it bottoming sounded so _gay_ in the literal queer kind of sense because that’s definitely a term only gay couples use. You don’t hear a girl in a heterosexual relationship say “I bottomed tonight” because of course she bottomed she’s the “girl” and that’s the girl’s job to take it but Mira’s never taken it and hated how that position was called the “women’s role,” and maybe just out of spite never bottomed because of that assumption.

Wow, she was having a gay life crisis in front of her boyfriend.

His eyes stayed on her the whole time, and Mira knew he wanted to know more by the unnerving silence he gave her.

“I…I just never liked the whole idea of it, never understood it, y’know. I mean, mad kudos to you and everyone else who do it, but I never…thought I’d like to be…penetrated,” she said dumbly. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Even saying _penetrate_ doesn’t sound right. I’ve always topped, done the _penetrating,_ pleasured my partner before me kind of thing. It felt natural and right a-and…” She blinked at Deimos, who’s face was completely still. “Goddammit, Deimos, stop staring at me this is so embarrassing.”

The only response he gave her was the quirk of his lip. Now he was smirking at her with those _“I’m going to fuck you”_ eyes.

She sighed. “Ok, ok, ok, fuck, fine, yeah, I kind of like the idea of you or Kalmin fucking me-”

Before she even finished her sentence, Deimos was out of his chair kissing her. It genuinely surprised her, a yelp escaping before his lips were on her. This was a new Deimos Mira didn’t know about. A hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and crushed their lips together, tongue pressing into her mouth, tasting her, sucking her and biting her. Pinpricks of pain turned to pleasure and she found herself leaning into Deimos’ rough kiss. Then his hands immediately slid between her thighs and she was gasping, shocked, confused, and off-balance, his confidence and ruggedness overwhelming her.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” She shouted between kisses. “Jupiter!”

Instantly, Deimos pulled himself away from her, green eyes with shock, lips red and swollen. Mira looked down at his crotch and saw he was definitely erect and her face even went redder. Wow, ok, this was very new. She felt like she was sixteen again and a virgin touching and kissing the one she loved for the first time, confused on what’s she’s doing and feeling. Deimos had this rugged horniness to him that she’s used to, but with the added fact that he was all-in for fucking the shit out of her made her legs tingle. There was a duality to Deimos. The angsty, rough-looking juvenile on the outside, and the soft, kind pastel beauty on the inside. However, at this moment, his two characters were mixing, and that angsty punk she only saw outside was suddenly thrust into the confines of their bedroom play and throwing her absolutely out of balance.

Basically, Deimos could be rugged, tough and angsty when they have sex too- not always sweet and submissive. And holy shit, it was _hot._

“I’m sorry,” Deimos blurted out. “That was dumb, I thought it was going somewhere.”

Instantly that sexy character broke and he was back to the sweet pastel asshole she always loved. She felt her whole body relax and she found herself laughing in relief. She shook her head, pulling him back, holding his face in her hands, kissing his lips.

“No, no, no,” she laughed between kisses. “Holy shit, that was _nice._ I-I just…we have to take this new dynamic slow. God, I forget that you can flip a switch and turn into a fuckin’ _dom.”_

Deimos nodded slowly, his expression softening the more she spoke.

“I want you,” Mira murmured. “W-We just have to take it bit by bit, I’m not like you who can take six-inch dildos like a champion.”

Deimos frowned and blushed. “When we’re not in the bedroom that fact is very embarrassing.”

Mira giggled and rubbed their noses together. “ _My point is,_ can we take it slow?”

Deimos smiled at her and nodded. “Of course. I wanna pleasure _you_ for once so you’re the boss.”

“I’m always the boss.”

“That is true, but I feel like we should have a democracy in this relationship.”

“Democracy gets nothing done. Dictatorships do.”

“Well, you’re not wrong, but also, that’s fucked up.”

“You know what else is fucked up?”

“What? That you’re technically still a virgin?”

Mira burst out laughing. “My mom would be proud to know that.”

Deimos groaned and wrapped his arms around her. “Ah, yes, your _mom_ is definitely something I wanna think about right after I fantasized _dicking you down.”_

Mira gasped and slapped his arm. He grinned and bit her ear.

“What I was going to say is that my boyfriend can take six-inch dildos like a _champ,”_ she joked.

Deimos gasped. “You’re such an _asshole.”_ Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her and began tickling her. “You’re the fucker who keeps buying them and _fucking me_ with them!”

Mira burst out laughing, tears in her eyes, desperately trying to wriggle out of his grasp. “It’s just a joke! It’s just a joke!”

Deimos sneered and tickled her even more, going for her sensitive sides. “Who’s the Big Dom, now, huh?”

Mira shrieked and crumpled, giggling uncontrollably. “Oh, Mr. Big Dom, please spare me!”

“I should spank you for being so naughty,” Deimos growled.

Mira rolled her eyes and launched at him, tickling his sides now, throwing him off balance. She pulled down his shirt and blew the loudest raspberry on his chest. He snorted in response, howling and crying as much as she was, his tickles getting weaker as Mira went for his sides and armpits.

“I should spank _you,”_ Mira growled back.

“Oh, Mr. Big Dom!” Deimos cried out effeminately. Mira laughed heartedly. They were matching each other in tickle strength, both of them laughing at each other’s stupidity, both too stubborn to succumb to the other. Only when Deimos tried to grab Mira by the waist but ended up elbowing the dinner table hard did they stop, Mira laughing even harder as Deimos wailed in pain.

Kalmin smiled at the picture Mira sent him. Deimos was watching TV in cute pink boxers and Kalmin’s hockey hoodie. He didn’t even know Mira had taken the picture, his eyes fixed on the screen as his hands grabbed at the hem of his hoodie and brought it to his nose.

The caption she sent him was “Deimos terribly misses you.”

Kalmin texted back saying, “Send Nudes.”

Mira sent a picture of their dirty dishes and texted in response, “Sent you my dirtiest pic.”

God, his girlfriend was great. His boyfriend was great as well. Both of them were just great and something he _desperately_ wanted right now as he’s crammed in his dorm room with a bunch of un-showered jocks studying for finals. Seb was currently on the floor groaning, papers upon papers littered around him. Kalmin clicked off his phone and finished proof-reading his roommate’s ten page essay, sighing as he did it, scribbling down some grammar errors and faulty arguments before poking Seb in the back with his homework.

“Here, you goof, it’s not as bad as you think,” he said. Seb didn’t respond and Kalmin calmly placed his essay on the top of his head. Seb grunted a thanks. Greg snorted at the sight and rolled around on Seb’s bed, sipping on his third Red Bull of the night.

“What matters now is passing,” he pointed out.

“For once, Greg’s right,” Kalmin replied.

“You honestly think I’ll pass with a shit essay like _that?”_ Seb whined.

“Read my notes and go through it again, and yeah, you can and will,” Kalmin said optimistically.

“I’ve done it five times already!”

“Last time, I swear.”

“I agree with Kalmin, you’re almost there dude, man up and get it done,” Greg added on. Kalmin rolled his eyes at the “man up” comment.

Groaning, Seb got up, his complexion a complete mess, and looked over his essay once more. Kalmin smiled at him sympathetically before going back to his notes on his laptop about African history. He only got two lines in until _someone_ interrupted him, again.

“What were you smiling at on your phone, Kalmin?” Greg questioned.

Kalmin didn’t look up from his laptop. “You’re procrastinating, Gregory.”

“C’mon, just tell me.”

“You specifically told me to tell you when you’re procrastinating and you’re doing it.”

“Past me is an asshole,” Greg mumbled. “Just tell me, dude, you keep looking at your phone.”

“Mira sent me a meme, that’s all,” Kalmin said bluntly.

“That’s not fun,” Greg whined. “Thought it was some nice nudes or something.”

Kalmin frowned at him.

“You know what’s not fun, ten-page essays, Greg, shut the fuck up,” Seb groaned.

“You’re the one that invited all of us over for a study session,” Greg pointed out.

“Don’t make us regret it,” Kalmin chided.

Greg rolled his eyes and went back to highlighting in his textbook. Only a minute passed before he spoke up again.

“I feel we should text some of the girls swim team to come up and _hang out_ ,” he said nonchalantly.

“We’re not participating in your orgies, Gregory,” Kalmin deadpanned.

“C’mon, dude, we’re all stressed and overtired, the best way to relax is a nice blonde bitch sucking your dick,” he sneered.

Kalmin glared at him and Greg raised his hands up in defeat.

“Chill, dude, we could also call in Theo to suck your dick specifically as well,” he suggested.

Clinton, who was sitting in Kalmin’s desk, snorted. Greg glanced at him and sneered.

“You know he wants to,” Greg egged on. “Nikola hears him cry out your name every night. _Oh, baby! Kalmin, oh, Kalmin!”_ He cried out effeminately. _“Fuck me harder, daddy!”_

“Ok, that’s it, Greg, get out,” Kalmin said instantly. Some of the other third years that were just snickering looked shocked at how loud Kalmin raised his voice. A pang of regret and embarrassment rang through him, however, Seb backed him up.

“Kalmin’s right, dude, that’s super fucked up,” he replied.

Greg rolled his eyes and slammed his textbook closed. “I’m only joking, dude.”

“Joking about Theo like that isn’t funny,” Kalmin hissed.

“Dude, you’re so fucking stressed though,” Greg cocked an eyebrow. “You’re overthinking it, that guy would love to suck your dick, totally consensual.”

 _“Gregory, out,”_ Kalmin snapped. He got up from his bed and immediately Greg stood up as well, squaring him up. Everyone else went quiet. Sighing, Kalmin walked over to the door and opened it up for him.

“I’ll see you in psych tomorrow,” he said evenly.

Greg maintained eye contact with him as he walked out the door.

 _“Fucking prude,”_ he said under his breath as he passed him, intentionally bumping his elbow.

Kalmin rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. When he turned around, Seb and everyone else was staring at him, shocked.

“He was just joking, dude,” Clinton said quietly. Some of the other third years crammed at the desk also nodded. Seb looked at them shocked, groaned and banged his head against the floor.

“I know, but it was a dumb joke and he was getting on my nerves,” Kalmin muttered hotly. It didn’t help that Clinton and the others were genuinely amused with Greg’s antics. Kalmin felt a little sick to his stomach knowing that the team might not say the disgusting stuff that Greg says proudly, but they tolerated it.

“Kalmin, I think you’re actually stressed,” Seb whined from the floorboards.

“Well, yeah,” he sighed, flopping onto his bed again. “I’ve got two exams in one week in the beginning of Finals Month and three essays.”

“You’ll do fine, dude, you always do,” Clinton urged. “And then you’re done for the rest of the month, yeah?”

“In-class Essay in English five days after that, last two are due at the end of the month.” Kalmin sighed. “Still haven’t planned that out yet.”

“You’ve got time,” Seb said. “You’re in a better position than most of us, honestly.”

“Still doesn’t make me feel better,” Kalmin muttered sourly. “It’s just…A lot.”

Seb groaned and sat up. “Ok, we’re going on a walk. Maybe if we stop talking Clinton and Eugene can actually get something done.”

“Hey! I’m trying my best here!” Eugene whined.

Seb sneered and flipped him off. Reluctantly, Kalmin got up and followed Seb out the door. They headed for the kitchen first to snag some Powerades before going up to the fourth level where there were more tables, couches, and TVs. Because it was one in the morning and no one was around, they snagged the most comfortable couches near the biggest window that overlooked the shining campus, and cracked open their drinks.

“You miss them, don’t you?” Seb said instantly. Kalmin blinked at looked at him bizarrely.

“What?” He stuttered.

“You’ve always been cool with your studies, you’re just stressed because you haven’t been with Deimos or Mira in weeks,” Seb explained. “I felt like you just couldn’t say that in front of everyone.”

Kalmin blinked. “I-It’s only been eighteen days without them, I’m fine.”

“Holy shit, Kalmin, you’re _counting the days?”_

“Sebastian, I’m fine,” Kalmin urged. “I see them at dinner and between classes, we’re ok.”

“We all know that’s not enough for you, you crave affection,” Seb teased.

“Seb, I’m good,” Kalmin whined leaning back into the couch. He blushed thinking his friends could notice his change of attitude. He thought he could hide his affection and yearning pretty well. “Just a few more weeks…”

Oh god, it was going to be weeks until he sees them again. It was going to be weeks till he sleeps in their bed and goes on with the routine they’ve kept up with for about four months. Maybe he was so stressed and out of it because of the routine he’s made. He missed waking up in the morning to kiss a sleepy Deimos and sleeping Mira before he left. He missed their company, their cuddles, their kisses, and…and the sex. God, what’s wrong with him, it’s only been about three weeks since the last time they banged. He’s lived twenty years without sex, he should be able to manage a month of abstinence.

“You’re a fucking open book, Kalmin, I’m amazed no one has picked up on your rampant lust for Deimos and Mira,” Seb said bluntly.

Kalmin blushed hard and sputtered. “I-I didn’t say anything!”

“Your face said everything. It’s kind of cute, no homo.”

_“Sebastian.”_

Seb laughed. “It’s ok to be lovesick, dude,” he said softly. “You can talk to me about this stuff. I’m the only one on the team that knows your big secret.”

Kalmin studied him for a moment before sighing and smiling shyly. “Thank you, Seb. I…I don’t know, it still seems embarrassing admitting that I have a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend.”

“It’s ok,” Seb laughed. “New relationship jitters. I can’t blame you. I mean, I thought it was kind of weird, but everything is consensual and you all are adults and no one is getting hurt so, it’s all good. And you guys are good to each other.”

Kalmin smiled a little wider. “You’re really nice, dude.”

“Wow, you just realized that now?”

“You know what I mean, dickhead.”

Seb laughed. “The Deimos in you is showing.”

“Is there an actual _Deimos_ in me?”

“You never used to swear, now you seem to do it a lot more. I mean, yeah, you’re stressed, but the loveable assholery is new.”

“It’s not a bad thing?”

“Absolutely not. It’s a good look on you. Everyone needs a little fire in them. I especially like the Deimos on you on ice, you’ve gotten more aggressive for the better recently.”

_“Really?”_

“There’s a reason why Greg’s so at your throat, and it’s because you’re slowly becoming more offensive than defensive. Doesn’t want his spot taken.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, dude. Greg’s definitely threatened by you.”

“We’re all on the same team,” Kalmin sighed.

Seb sighed and sipped at his blue Powerade. “Some assholes never learn.”

“Some assholes do, though,” Kalmin pointed out. “I talked to Nikola the other day, he’s not as bad as he seems. Kind of a sweet kid.”

“Really? That’s a surprise. He seems like a brick wall to me.”

“Do you think the rumours about him are honestly true? I don’t like the idea of Theo roomed with him if he’s bullying him.”

Seb shrugged. “They seem fine to me. Nikola is a little bit too angsty for my taste, but I’ve never outright seen him being hostile to Theo. A few times on ice, though, y’know, Nikola shouts a lot.”

“Yeah, I noticed that. But…I don’t know, the more I watch them at practice, the more I think Nikola’s toughening him up. Theo’s kind of guarded and shy with his checks, he needs to be more assertive.”

“Thought about that too, Ajax is seriously thinking about mentoring the kid.”

“I like that,” Kalmin chuckled. “I feel Nikola needs a mentor as well. Riley said he’s looking after him.”

“That’ll definitely make him enemies.”

Kalmin paused. “Riley said the same thing.”

“About what?”

“Well, a hotshot rich boy is bound to make enemies within the team. Riley wondered if the rumours about Nikola bullying Theo were fake and the real victim here was Nikola.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Greg was a fucking dick to you first year.”

“That was because I was bi, not because I was good.”

“You are now, and he’s being a complete dick.”

Kalmin shrugged. “Ok, so if Nikola’s the actual victim here, who’s spreading the rumours?”

Seb frowned. “All the other freshmen are pretty chill. Maybe some of the kids that hang around Gregory? Or maybe I’m just making assumptions and I’m still pissed at him for making fun of Theo.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Kalmin sighed. “I guess we just need to look out for Theo _and_ Nikola.”

Seb nodded. The two of them went quiet for a moment before Seb turned to him again.

“After Finals are over, we should go to Hayden and Charles’ banger.” He suggested.

Kalmin blinked at him. “What?” He laughed.

“Hayden and Charles, rich kids from the west side? They always hold an annual After Finals party. It’s open invitation. Most of the team is going. I feel like if I convince you to go, maybe some of the first years like our famed Nikola and Theo will go. We could get them drunk, get the real truths out of them, and solve this dumb drama.”

Kalmin winced. “Have about we don’t get them drunk to manipulate them and actually have a genuinely good time with them? Y’know, bond with the kids?”

Sarcastically, Seb shrugged and sighed. “I guess that’s also a good option.”

“That’s the only option if you want me to tag along.”

“Great, so you’re in?”

Kalmin sighed and peered down at his drink. “Mira and Deimos can come, yeah?”

“That was going to be my second excuse for you to come,” Seb joked. “Spend quality time with them, get drunk, have fun, maybe make out?”

“Sounds amazing except for the fact that our relationship is a secret,” Kalmin pointed out.

Seb waved him off. “You’re all drunk and best friends, making out with your best bro is normal.”

“Sebastian, you’re impossible,” Kalmin whined.

“Dude, you made out with Deimos at that one party this summer,” he argued.

Kalmin went quiet and blushed. “That was a one-time only thing.”

“And the grinding and making out with them in the street was too,” he deadpanned.

Kalmin blinked. “Wait, you saw that?”

Seb snorted. “Yeah, I did. Don’t worry, no one else did, and I feel like if any of the team did, they probably assumed you were way too drunk.”

Kalmin hummed, remembering dancing under red lights, the hot summer air filling his lungs and sweat dripping down his chin. He remembered Mira’s playful eyes and light fingers, and Deimos’ rumbling laugh and smooth hips. Then he remembered seeing black, seeing the pavement, eyes, shouts, and feeling dread fill his entire being. He remembered being torn from them, a pale hand shaking at him, ready to hurt him, and a mouth that spewed vile hatred.

“What happened after that won’t happen again,” Seb said suddenly.

Kalmin blinked and realized he was sweating. He looked at him, dazed and confused for a moment. “W-What?” He stuttered.

“Those rich kid assholes that you got in a fight with? Not going to happen again. This party is only for the students that go to our university, and that’s it. None of that prejudiced bullshit is coming through Hayden and Charles’ doors.” Seb smiled at him sympathetically. “We’re going to have fun. _You’re_ going to have fun. You deserve it.”

Kalmin smiled back, a little shy. “Thanks, Seb.”

Yeah, Seb’s right. That party was an exception to all others. Not all parties are going to end up with Kalmin on the ground while his girlfriend and boyfriend beat the shit out of bigoted assholes.

He’ll be ok. _He’ll be ok._

Sebastian smiled at him, wide. It was genuine and sickeningly sweet. But somewhat… naive. He didn’t know what truly happened that night. He didn’t know what words those men spat at Deimos and Mira. He didn’t know that it still scares him on bad nights.

“You’re welcome, dude.”

He’ll be ok.


	5. Connecting

Deimos stared at his laptop screen, in shock. All his classmates around him were getting up to leave and hurry to their next class while Deimos sat there, staring at the final assignment for the semester, which was due in ten days. Which was a thirteen-page essay.

He wondered if his professor saw how fucking _furious_ he was with him.

Who the actual fuck does this? Who the actual fuck drops such a big bomb like this so late into the semester? A thirteen page essay? You have to at least give a month’s warning. Deimos has _ten days._ Hell, for all the other stuff he’s studying for now, he probably has a solid three days to research, plan, write and proofread it. He felt nauseous even thinking about it.

Hotly, he slammed his laptop close and gathered his belongings. His professor was currently engaged in a debate with another classmate that seemed to also be having a problem with this sudden event, and Deimos passed the two of them to the door, giving the baddest death glare he could at the old man. His feelings probably got across. If it didn’t, then definitely when Deimos slammed the door.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. One moment ago he was completely fine and with one bold sentence showing the due date for his _thirteen page_ essay, he was in a pit of flames. Was it even worth it trying? God, he wanted a smoke.

How could professors with a good conscious do this to their students?

Angrily, he stomped outside and headed for the library. Mira texted him earlier that Kalmin got them lunch at that one Chinese place near the university and he was above the clouds about it. Now he’s, just as he’s said before, in the pits of Hell. When he entered the fairly populated library, he spotted his girlfriend and boyfriend instantly, the two of them rays of fucking sunshine among books and couches and tables, smiling and laughing at each other, looking so _damn good_ and Deimos wanted to drag them back to his place and make him forget about his homework and exams and just _fuck him into oblivion._

Instead, he collapsed against his girlfriend and groaned. Mira and Kalmin were sitting on the same couch, and he could have easily collapsed against both of them, but it was crowded and this gesture was dramatic enough to attract eyes. He wouldn’t put Kalmin in that kind of embarrassing situation. He wouldn’t even though he desperately wanted to be petted and kissed by him.

“Hard day?” Mira chirped as she automatically wrapped her arms around his head. She kissed his forehead with a chuckle. Deimos grunted and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other one slid secretly to Kalmin’s arm to clutch and massage. His boyfriend’s arm relaxed in response.

“Guess who needs to write a thirteen page essay in ten days,” he grunted.

“Dear Lord,” Mira said instantly.

“Yikes,” Kalmin commented. “Is that legal?”

“I’m going to lose my mind,” Deimos groaned into Mira’s sweater that was technically Kalmin’s sweater. “It’s not like I have four other classes to fucking worry about.”

“I feel you,” Mira hummed. “Projects are sucking my soul.”

“At least they’re fucking art projects. You can argue an A+ on critiques. I can’t argue that my math problem is correct because it talks about my childhood trauma,” he snapped.

Kalmin sighed and rubbed his back. Deimos felt like crying because it was such a sweet gesture and he wanted Kalmin to rub his back for hours- but it stopped within ten seconds.

“Everyone is in a bad spot, but we can get through this,” he said sweetly. “We’re gonna kick Finals’ ass and then have an amazing Christmas and New Years together.”

“Don’t make me think about the holidays, I’m just getting more jealous of future me,” Deimos hissed. “He’s having the time of his life.”

Mira laughed and rubbed his scalp. He melted at her touch. “I guess I am in a better position than you guys.”

Deimos groaned and rolled his eyes. He sat up, frowning and shook his head. “No, I’m being an asshole, you’ve been functioning on three hours of sleep for the past few weeks. You’re trying very hard at every project and I’m being a dick.”

Mira smiled at him shyly. “You’ve been trying your hardest as well, I’m so proud of you for being able to handle the stress you’re under right now without having to resort to smoking a pack a day.”

Deimos blinked. “Wait, you noticed that?”

She beamed at him. “Yeah, and I’m very proud of you!”

“I am, too,” Kalmin interjected. Deimos decided to finally get off Mira and sit on her opposite side. “God, I’ve missed a lot since I’ve been away. Last time I checked Mira was getting a healthy seven hours of sleep.”

“That’s because you pressured me to sleep,” she mumbled sourly.

There was this sad little look on Kalmin’s face before he chuckled in response.

“How’s it going in the dorms, Kalmin?” Deimos questioned, curious about that look.

His boyfriend blinked at him in surprise and he leaned back, sighing.

“Oh, y’know, the usual stuff. You’d think drama between teammates would have died out in high school, but it still happens. I’m just waiting until we start playing, and Greg and the others can direct their hate to the opponents instead of their teammates,” Kalmin replied.

“That’s shitty,” Mira commented. “How’s Nikola and Theo?”

Kalmin shrugged. “Still very much a mystery. I offered to help them with their homework and both of them refused. I have been catching Nikola at the rink after hours, though, and talked with him a bit, but for the expense of a good night’s rest.”

“You’re such a mom,” Deimos joked.

Kalmin rolled his eyes. “I care about my teammates.”

“This is why I like boxing. I’m my own team.”

“Shut up, dork,” Kalmin laughed. Deimos smiled back at him and wrapped an arm around Mira, his hand reaching over to rub Kalmin’s neck. It was an intimate gesture, but hopefully not too suspicious to anyone. They’re just _good friends._ Good friends that honest to god want to spend the rest of their lives together. Or at least, Deimos wants to. And that fact was absolutely mortifying because how the hell was he going to go about that in the future?

“How much sleep have you been getting recently?” Mira chirped.

Kalmin winced at her question. “Y’know, three hours of sleep?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Kalmin! And I saw you judging me for not sleeping!”

“I wasn’t judging you!”

“I saw it in how you looked at me, I know that look! It’s the same look you give me when I drown my eggs in syrup.”

“That’s _super gross, Mira.”_

 _“_ You know what’s grosser- kale. Your damn kale and green shakes.”

“It’s healthy!”

“It tastes like rotten dirt.”

“Dirt can’t be rotten, it’s dirt.”

Deimos snorted and burst out laughing. God, he missed the banter between them. For once, his partners didn’t look like they were on the edge of death and had some life in them. He missed that. He missed this.

“Kalmin, you’ve got history after this, yeah?” He interrupted their fierce debate about eggs, syrup and kale.

Kalmin nodded in response. Deimos turned to Mira.

“And you’ve got sculpture?”

Mira nodded as well.

“Let’s just fucking skip today,” he said bluntly. “Let’s gather our goddamn Chinese food, go _home,_ pass the fuck out together and worry about all this shit tomorrow.” He paused and spoke in a quieter voice, squeezing Kalmin’s shoulder and Mira’s thigh. “I just…miss _this.”_

 _This_ being them. Together. It felt like forever since he’s had all three of them in his bed.

Mira seemed to understand instantly, and nodded again, vigorously this time. On the other hand, Kalmin seemed hesitant. He nibbled on his lip.

“I don’t know, we’re going over some important stuff in history, and I had plans to work on some notes for biology,” he muttered.

Deimos rolled his eyes. “You have at least half the class that would gladly give you notes for history, and you can work on your notes after a solid five hour nap at my place. A nap that did I mention comes with a package deal consisting of a tired Greek boy and an even more tired Asian-Mexican girl?”

Kalmin smiled at his dumb joke. He sighed and shrugged.

“What an offer,” he laughed.

Mira grabbed the hem of Kalmin’s shirt and crushed their lips together. He giggled between kisses, unzipping his hoodie and wrapping his arms around her. With a tug, Mira fell backwards and took her boyfriend with her, both of them falling on the bed with a slight creak of the frame. Their teeth bumped together and Kalmin snorted, while giddy Mira kissed his pretty white teeth as an apology. Behind them, Deimos was slipping out of his tight jeans into his boxers as the two of them settled under his blankets, and looked up at them with a big smirk. In one big motion, he jumped onto the bed, flopping right on top of them and winding his partners. Both groaned in pain, cursing, swearing and pushing their heavy boyfriend off them. Deimos was laughing hard at their dramatic responses, apologizing between the giggles and little kisses he peppered across their faces. Kalmin messed up his curly hair in response, wrapping an arm around him and spooning him tightly. Deeply, he smelled Deimos, nuzzling his nose into his neck, locking himself in place spooning his boyfriend with a big smile on his face.

“Pervert,” Deimos joked as Kalmin kept smelling him.

“I’m recharging,” he replied bluntly, hugging him even tighter. “Need to cram three weeks worth of cuddles in a three hour nap.”

On Deimos’ other side, Mira rolled over and hugged him as well, her arms stretching beyond him and fingers sliding underneath Kalmin’s shirt to rub his waist. He jolted in surprise, commenting, “your hands are cold,” before doing the same to her. Kalmin’s hands were warm, though. Big and warm and soft.

Deimos had slender hands, but his knuckles were scarred and skin was tough. His hands held history of previous fights and destructive behaviours. Kalmin had big, knobby hands. They were hands of a hockey player, as he always had fresh blisters and ripped nails. They were big and strong, yet soft to the touch, gentle and kind. Both her boyfriends’ hands were tough, worn down by different experiences, but still held the same warmth that made her feel so fuzzy inside. She smiled into Deimos’ chest and clutched onto them harder.

Kalmin sighed from the other side and began to relax against his boyfriend.

“I didn’t think I needed this, but I do,” he mumbled, voice already drifting off to sleep. “God, I needed this.”

“You’ve been stressed lately,” Deimos murmured, leaning back into his boyfriend’s embrace. “Definitely don’t complain as much as Mira and I, but I can tell.”

Kalmin sighed.

“Thanks, buddy. Love you.”

Deimos chuckled and twisted around to kiss him softly. Kalmin smiled big into it, a sweet, dopey expression on his face.

Mira blinked. She knew Kalmin wasn’t at his best, but for the most part she thought he was doing alright. Was Deimos always this perceptive, or was he only like this with Kalmin? Her stomach twisted- in a good way. In a surprised revelation kind of way.

“You’ve changed a lot, Deimos,” Mira commented softly. “In a good way, of course.”

Deimos turned back at his girlfriend and cocked an eyebrow. Kalmin peeked over his shoulder as well, equally as curious.

“How so?” He questioned.

Mira smiled. “I don’t know. You’re just so much more caring and lovable now.” She paused, giggling to herself. “About a year ago, I caught sight of this really handsome guy in my art history class wearing a bralette. Few weeks later he was threatening to kill me if I ever told anyone what I had seen.”

“Wow, making me sound like _such_ an asshole,” he commented dryly.

“You’re not! And you weren’t back then, sorry, I’m just super sentimental right now,” she spewed out, blushing. “I just mean, you used to be so guarded and quiet. But now you speak your mind, and I mean, you had no shame at telling people off, but I don’t know, just telling me you love me is such a new thing. You being…so perceptive with our feelings and working hard to keep this relationship together is just so fucking amazing.”

“I feel like Deimos has always been perceptive with our feelings, but I do think him being proactive about it is new,” Kalmin commented. “I like it. I like knowing you care and you do your best to fix a situation.”

Deimos’ face was red. Quickly, he hugged Mira and buried his face into her hair.

“That’s because I was just copying you both,” he grumbled. “B-Both of you put your life and soul into this relationship and I wanna give it my all as well because I love you both as much as you love me.”

Mira felt like crying. She smiled wide and grabbed Deimos’ face to pepper kisses over his red cheeks. “You’re so fucking adorable, fuck,” she laughed. “You’re the sweetest.”

Kalmin joined in the kiss-fest with a giggle, and Deimos groaned in embarrassment.

“You both are terrible,” he whined. Kalmin made loud kissy noises and Deimos snorted. Mira joined in the fun and Deimos was doubled over laughing.

“Fuck you both,” he chuckled, this glittering smile on his face. “I invited you both in bed to take a _nap.”_

Mira bit his ear and smirked at him. “Are you sure that was all you wanted?” She wiggled her eyebrows for added effect.

Deimos rolled his eyes. “Like you have the energy for sex.”

“I keep it stored in a separate place for situations exactly like this,” she joked.

Kalmin chuckled and rubbed her side. “I’m ok just sleeping right now. I’m tired. More tired than I thought I was.”

“Damn,” Mira said sarcastically. Deimos wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

“You’re so impatient, we’ll fuck later,” he mumbled sourly. “Sleep now, banging later.”

Mira giggled and wriggled closer to him. Honestly she didn’t care for sex right now, the only thing she desperately wanted was _this._ Sleeping in bed with Deimos _and_ Kalmin. She’d trade long amorous nights for cozy naps like this in an instant.

When Kalmin woke up, for a moment he thought he was back in his dorm. He saw the stucco ceiling and his first thought was to turn to the side and check if Sebastian was home. However, when his body moved to check, it stopped, locked in place by two sleeping bodies that flanked both his sides. In the midst of their afternoon nap that stretched right into the evening, Deimos somehow rolled over Kalmin to hug his waist and Mira basically climbed on top of his chest to snuggle against his neck. Their breaths were hot against his neck, Mira’s breathing gentle and calming while Deimos’ was erratic and sharp. Naturally, Kalmin slid his hand to rub Deimos’ scalp to soothe whatever nightmares were making him breathe so hard, which did eventually calm down his breathing and wake him up with a little gasp.

Kalmin turned to look at him with a gentle smile, but met glassy eyes and a scared expression. Before Kalmin could question it, Deimos was kissing him, his breathing shaky and hands even shakier. They clutched onto Kalmin’s jaw hard, clammy and hot. Sporadically Deimos broke the kiss to gulp a few more breaths before lunging at him again, kissing him over and over again, leaving his boyfriend disoriented. His face scrunched up in confusion and after the tenth kiss, he had to push Deimos back.

“Babe,” he said quickly. Deimos’ eyes snapped open and they weren’t as watery as before. His pale cheeks flooded back to life and his expression relaxed. “Babe, are you ok?”

Deimos was still shaking and breathing hard. He glanced down at Mira, licked his lips and looked back at him. Then he was giving him one more kiss and Kalmin pushed him off again.

 _“Deimos,”_ Kalmin pressed harder.

“I’m fine now,” he said quickly. “J-Just a bad dream.”

Kalmin frowned. “It’s ok to not be fine.”

“I know, but I am fine, I swear,” he snapped. Hastily, he sat up and got out of bed. “It was just a bad dream, it’s not real.”

“Deimos, no, stop, come back to bed,” Kalmin urged, reaching out for him. Deimos glanced at him, hesitant for a moment before turning around and making a beeline for the washroom.

“I’m just gonna wash my face and then I-I’ll come back,” he muttered quickly before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

When Mira woke up, Deimos got up from his desk to greet her. Kalmin looked up from his dinner to watch him climb into bed and say hello with a gentle kiss to her surprise. She groaned and sighed into it, wrapping an arm around his neck to tug him a little closer.

 _“Hey,”_ she whispered sweetly.

Deimos sighed and nuzzled his face into her hair. Kalmin gripped his fork a little tighter, watching his boyfriend hold onto his girlfriend tight. Both of them had said nothing about Deimos’ little panic attack an hour ago as if it never happened, but by the shake in Deimos’ voice and sudden display of affection for their girlfriend, Kalmin knew whatever nightmare he had still haunted him. He wanted to address it, but he also wondered if he’d be coming off too strong by doing so.

“Did you guys cook something?” Mira yawned as she got up. Deimos was still peppering kisses on her cheek and holding her tight.

“It’s just plain spaghetti with salt, we’re out of food,” Kalmin replied, saving Deimos the hassle to explain. He was still shaken up and Mira was perceptive. One stutter and she’d know he was a little shaky.

She sighed. “We’ve kinda been out of food for a few days, too busy to go grocery shopping.”

Kalmin frowned. “Have you guys seriously fallen this off the map without me around?”

Deimos glanced at him. “Yeah,” he said bluntly, Kalmin seeing the tension in his jaw as he spoke. It took everything in him to seem normal, and it worked out as Mira didn’t seem to notice.

She waved him off and pushed her messy hair out of her face. “We’ll figure it out after Finals. For now we’re doing delivery.”

“That’s so not good for you,” Kalmin whined.

Mira rolled her eyes. “Well I guess you’re gonna have to stay over more often.”

Kalmin rolled his eyes back at her. He paused for a moment and glanced at Deimos. Deimos stared back, the look in his eyes a little vulnerable.

“I’m thinking I will,” he mumbled.


	6. His Camera

Deimos was staring at the wall when Kalmin came home. For a moment, he thought Mira had come home, but she was across town visiting Raven and the girls tonight for a get-together, so the only next option was Kalmin or a serial killer. Thankfully, it was the first option. He came in sighing, kicking off his boots and shucking off his jacket onto the bed before wrapping his warm, big arms around Deimos’ neck and peppering kisses on his cheek. For a moment, Deimos closed his eyes and let him kiss him, Kalmin’s kisses trailing down his cheek to his neck to playfully kiss and suck. He smiled faintly and opened his eyes, turning to face him and kissing him softly. Kalmin tasted like Gatorade.

“Straight from practice?” He questioned. Kalmin smiled at him and nodded, kissing him once more before backing up and falling onto the bed.

“Did some drills and some games. Greg and Seb argued, Nikola shouted at Theo, Riley got frustrated, and I tried to handle the situation calmly but got knocked on my ass by Greg’s freshmen cronies,” he grumbled.

Deimos frowned and turned away from his unending essay. “Tell me who to beat up and I’ll do it.”

Kalmin laughed and shook his head. “No, you don’t have to do that, they’re my teammates.”

“Even your teammates can be huge assholes that deserve a kick or two.”

“Oh, don’t worry, they got what they deserved,” Kalmin laughed, sitting up and smirking at him. “I knocked them right back and scored three goals on them.”

Deimos smiled back. Oh wow, he really liked this side of Kalmin. This more daring, competitive and overtly masculine side to him. It was…really nice. Refreshing. And fucking sexy. Kalmin, covered in bruises, dewy from practice, hair a mess and smelling of musk- it was so fucking hot, _what the hell._ There was a danger to him he wasn’t used to, as if Kalmin at any time could pin him to his desk and fuck him to smithereens. And Deimos would let it happen.

“They’re probably not going to mess with you anymore, I assume?” Deimos questioned, clearing his throat as well as his mind from any lewd fantasies.

“Nope, I got them good,” Kalmin chuckled. “Fights aren’t always the solution to situations like this. Sometimes you just have to show them wrong through the sport that they’re idiots for messing with their seniors.”

“Damn, dude, you’re so admirable, I’d kick their ass in an instant.”

“I have a scholarship to worry about.”

Deimos shrugged and Kalmin laughed at him. For a moment, they stared at each other, Deimos a little curious with the half-lidded stare Kalmin was giving him on the bed. Then he was watching how Kalmin was licking and biting his lips, and Deimos was a little breathless.

With a little hop, Kalmin was on his feet and suddenly in Deimos’ lap, grinning a little bigger. Deimos’ heart did three backflips and his face flared up, shocked as Kalmin suddenly kissed him softly and grinded his hips against his lap. The change was absolutely fucking _jarring,_ and Deimos could only whimper into Kalmin’s sudden deep kiss in response.

“You look stressed,” he whispered suddenly. “You ok?”

Every hair on Deimos’ body stood up. He kind of just looked at his boyfriend in shock. “I mean, now I am.”

Kalmin giggled and knocked their foreheads together. Deimos could smell the sweat on him again and it should be gross but instead it was such a big turn-on, _fuck._ It just reminded Deimos of their first night together, when the three of them were jammed into Kalmin’s father’s Jeep and Kalmin’s cock was in his mouth and he smelled of musk and sweat and it was hot and humid in the car and Deimos was seconds from cumming at the scent and taste of his boyfriend. He was such a kinky bastard, fucking hell. He was getting turned on by the smell of his boyfriend’s _sweat._

“How’s your essay going?” Kalmin whispered as he kissed and nibbled on his ears. Deimos groaned and leaned back, melting in his chair, sucking in shaky breaths.

“It’s going nowhere,” he grumbled. “I’ve been in this goddamn chair for ten hours.”

“Did you skip class?”

“Yeah, it was just a dumb review session, prof promised to upload all the slides to her website.”

Kalmin hummed and got a little closer. His hands slid under his shirt and trailed up his back, making Deimos jolt as he rubbed his muscles slowly and sensually.

 _“You’re tense,”_ he commented softly.

“I-I mean, you’re touching me,” Deimos grumbled, embarrassed. Kalmin laughed softly and bit his neck playfully.

“You need to remember to stretch and take breaks.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen.”

“I know some good massages for back pain.”

Deimos laughed nervously. “I don’t know if you’re being serious or alluding to fucking my brains out?”

Kalmin paused and from the corner of Deimos’ eye he could see his boyfriend smiling.

“We could do both?” He whispered.

“Sex maniac,” Deimos hissed, finally wrapping his arms around his waist and grabbing a hefty amount of Kalmin’s ass. He felt his boyfriend tense in his lap, and Deimos desperately wanted to see if he was as turned on as he was, but they were flush against each other, the air around them ten times hotter.

“Take a break,” Kalmin muttered, his voice husky and _perfect._

Deimos sighed. “As much as I want it, I know the moment we get into it, I’m going to forget about my stupid essay and I really need to get at least halfway through it.”

“ _I really want you,”_ Kalmin growled. Deimos whimpered automatically, wanting him ten times as more, grabbing his ass and stretching Kalmin open. He felt his boyfriend jolt and shiver and _god,_ Deimos wanted to shove his hands into his shorts and finger him until he’s screaming.

“I want you too, but my essay,” he whispered, rubbing his forehead against his shoulder, unable to help himself but grind his erection against Kalmin’s ass. Hastily, he grabbed the hem of Kalmin’s shirt and smashed their lips together. He kissed him with all the pent-up sexual desire he accumulated over the month, the kiss sloppy and messy and frenzied, but absolutely _delicious._ Kalmin levelled with him, kissing him with the same frantic energy, grinding more against Deimos’ cock, his breaths shaky and movements even shakier. They parted and gasped, smelling each other, feeling each other, and needing each other.

“I’ve been home for three days and you haven’t kissed me like this _once,”_ Kalmin whispered. “You’ve been so focused on your essay.”

“I’m sorry, but you know how it is,” he whispered back, his heart in his throat because fuck, Kalmin’s been lusting for him for _three days._ Deimos can barely go an hour without jumping his partners.

Kalmin sighed and nuzzled their noses together. “You’ve had Mira for all these weeks, I’ve had no one and I’m so _fucking pent up, Deimos.”_

Christ his voice was the epitome of _sex._ Growly, husky, deep and needy. Deimos’ eyes fluttered shut and he sucked in a shaky breath.

“I-I’m sorry, I swear the moment I-I’m done this stupid fucking essay I-I’m gonna let you fuck me until I can’t fucking walk anymore,” he whimpered out.

 _“I want you to fuck me,”_ Kalmin growled.

Oh, _fucking hell._

Deimos crushed their lips into another frenzied kiss. His hands were all over Kalmin’s body, feeling his muscles tense and relax underneath his fingertips, and he dragged his nails down his back. Kalmin gasped sharply at the sensation, his back curling, his ass grinding even harder onto Deimos’ stressed out dick.

 _“I’ll fuck you,”_ Deimos growled. _“I’ll fuck you to fucking smithereens.”_

Kalmin sucked in a shaky, nervous breath. He nodded and kissed him again. _“Please, please, please,”_ he said sweetly. _“I want it s-so badly.”_

 _“_ We’re gonna have to stretch you out, _babe,”_ Deimos thought out loud. “Mira and I are going to take turns finger-fucking your asshole until you’re so goddamn loose and we can shove _both my cock and her toys into you._ ”

Kalmin whimpered and hugged Deimos tighter. _“I want it now. Fuck me now.”_

Needy bottom Kalmin was such a big turn on for Deimos now. _God,_ Mira was missing out a gem. If Mira was here, she’d absolutely obliterate Kalmin. Pin him to the fucking bed and give him what he wanted and more. Deimos would just watch, living vicariously through both of them, reliving the moments when it was his first time with Mira as well, jacking himself off to the sight of his two beautiful, incredibly erotic partners.

Deimos laughed nervously. “Didn’t I tell you that I’d fuck you _after_ my essay?” He questioned, squeezing Kalmin’s ass particularly hard.

“I _need_ it now,” Kalmin growled. “It could be weeks before you finish your essay.”

“I’m on page six, you ass,” he whispered, testing out their boundaries and spanking him. Kalmin reacted incredibly, whimpering and wrapping his legs a little tighter around his waist. Jesus _Christ,_ Kalmin was such a glorious switch and Deimos wanted to exploit each side of him _religiously._

“I still _need you now,”_ Kalmin argued.

“If I do you now, _we’re not stopping for days,”_ Deimos growled. “I’m gonna keep fucking you until it’s fucking _New Years._ You’re gonna have to say goodbye to your stupid scholarship because I’m gonna fuck you in front of all your classmates and professors to show that _you’re absolutely mine._ ”

Kalmin was gasping for air as Deimos growled dirty little secrets into his ear. For a long time, both boys didn’t say anything, breathing hard, grinding against each other, staring into each other’s eyes.

And then Kalmin was off him, licking his lips, wobbling. Deimos could fully see his erection now tented up proud in his basketball shorts. Then, Kalmin dropped to his knees and got between Deimos’ legs, eyes wide and hungry.

“W-What are you d-doing?” Deimos yelped as Kalmin shoved his face right into his hard-on, rubbing his cheek on his clothed cock, taking a deep inhale of his scent.

“I wanna suck you off,” Kalmin said innocently, looking like a damn angel between his legs. “You can keep working on your essay, I’ll just hide under here,” he added on, suddenly grabbing Deimos’ thighs, spinning him around back into place and sliding under the desk. There was just enough room for Kalmin.

For a moment, Deimos stared down at his boyfriend star-struck. He’s never seen him _this horny_ before. It’s only been about a month. Fuck, dude, what’s gonna happen when he’s on the long road for championships?

“Deimos, _please,”_ Kalmin growled out. His face smashed up against his erection again and Deimos’ legs twitched as he felt a hot tongue lick the thin fabric. _Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT._

“Y-You’re such a kinky _bastard,”_ Deimos barked out, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking him away from his sensitive cock. Kalmin looked hurt and Deimos paused the thought of pushing him away. God, he wanted Kalmin. And for his boyfriend being absolutely horny-stupid, this plan kind of suited both their needs. Kalmin’s relentless lust for Deimos’ cock and Deimos’ need to finish up his essay.

Sighing, he let go of Kalmin’s hair and brushed his cheek. Kalmin smiled and rubbed his face against his hand like a cat, and Deimos sucked in another shaky breath.

“Ok, _fine,”_ he mumbled. “But what about you? You’re rocking a hard stiffy down there.”

Kalmin smiled and kissed Deimos’ inner thigh. “I can multi-task.”

Deimos blushed. Kalmin was seriously going to suck his cock _and_ jack himself off.

“Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend,” Deimos whined, embarrassed.

“Ten seconds ago you said you wanted to fuck me in front of my whole class,” he pointed out.

Deimos blushed even harder and went back to work. “Shut up,” he muttered under his breath.

Kalmin hummed and also went back to work. He nuzzled his nose against his erection and licked and sucked at the fabric. Deimos went back to typing in some sources to a dumb quote he found on the internet, trying to seem as casual as possible while his boyfriend down below was basically worshiping his cock. How the hell did he ever deserve a man like this? Kalmin was willing to be Deimos’ second priority while his top was this stupid fucking essay about the ongoing popularity of online shopping in the twenty-first century.

“I missed your dick,” Kalmin whispered from down below. His hands massaged his erection, Deimos twitching nervously, feeling himself coat his boxer briefs in precum the more Kalmin squeezed him.

“M-My dick misses you,” Deimos stuttered out, typing a little faster, making sure he wasn’t writing out what he was saying.

Kalmin’s fingers hooked on the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear and slowly pulled it down. Deimos felt himself spring free and heard Kalmin suck in a shaky breath.

“Your cock is so _cute._ So pink, so curved, so _perfect,”_ Kalmin growled.

Deimos laughed nervously. “You like the taste too?” He joked.

Kalmin suddenly licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock. Deimos stopped typing and felt a shiver run through him. His hands curled into fists.

 _“I love the taste,”_ Kalmin growled.

“Are you drunk?” Deimos joked. He was being so explicitly honest tonight. And yeah, that was fucking _great,_ but so fucking jarring as well.

Kalmin popped his head up, looking at him with this blissed out expression on his face. “I’m just in love with you,” he said bluntly. He kept staring at him as he peppered kisses up and down his cock. Deimos saw the precum drip down and watched as Kalmin licked it up. “And I miss you so much and I’ve been stressed out of my mind,” he muttered between kisses and licks. “Seb says I’m so stressed because I haven’t been around you both in a while.”

“Don’t talk about other men when you’re sucking my cock,” Deimos blurted out loud, surprised by how harsh his tone was. Kalmin looked at him in surprise and then smiled sweetly.

“Don’t worry,” he replied softly. “I’d never do anything like _this_ with anyone else.”

Then Kalmin took Deimos all the way to the hilt.

A groan was punched out of him, and Deimos’ whole body seized up. He threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut.

 _“Fuck,”_ he cursed out. _“Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ w-when did you learn h-how to do that?”

Kalmin blinked at him slowly before bobbing his head up and down a few times, which riled Deimos up even more, and pulled back completely, swallowing all the spit and precum he accumulated.

“Mira taught me,” he said softly. “A-And I’ve been practicing on various…toys.”

“You bought _toys?”_ Deimos whined, dazed, confused and horny.

Kalmin blushed and averted his gaze. “I m-mean, Mira got it for me back in September as a joke b-but recently without you guys around I’ve been using them.”

“Christ, _Kalmin,”_ he groaned, rubbing his face. He could imagine Kalmin now- hot and bothered, thinking about Deimos’ cock, crammed in a small bathroom stall in the middle of the night, shoving a thick dildo up his ass or down his throat, jacking himself off, desperately trying to be quiet while the rest of the dorm slept. That was such a kinky thought and something Kalmin would definitely do. Hell, they’ve sucked each other off in public washrooms before, so masturbating in one wouldn’t be out of the question.

“Next time show me your little toys,” Deimos growled. “I wanna see how you use them. _I wanna be the one to use them.”_

Kalmin gasped a little and nodded vigorously. “I-I’d love that,” he hissed before taking all of Deimos’ cock again. Just like the first time, Deimos’ body seized up with his damn toes curling at the overwhelming sensation. Kalmin’s throat was hot, tight and so fucking wet as he swallowed him down like a champ. For a long time, Deimos just leaned back in his chair and let Kalmin do whatever the hell he pleased with him- humming and whimpering, sucking and kissing, pleasuring and worshiping Deimos’ cock like he was fucking born for it. Deimos melted into his chair as his boyfriend found all his weakest spots and exploited the fuck out of them. He twitched and shivered like no tomorrow, and when Kalmin hollowed out his cheeks to suck particularly hard, Deimos couldn’t suppress a shout.

His first orgasm was quick and overwhelming, catching Deimos off-guard.

Kalmin was fucking amazing.

It took Deimos no time at all to get hard again to his boyfriend’s delight, eagerly ready for round two. Initially, he sucked him off at a reasonable, pleasurable pace that made Deimos’ eyes roll back, until he suddenly began humming and whimpering, the vibrations stimulating Deimos’ cock and making him twitch and moan out. Little did Deimos know this whole time Kalmin was jacking himself off, and he was close, which meant he was losing control of that sensuous rhythm he had established. Kalmin was becoming loud and erratic, his eyes fluttering shut and movements jaunty. Deimos could hear the slicking of Kalmin’s hand pumping his wet cock, and found himself thrusting into Kalmin’s mouth in response, letting the boy focus more on pleasuring himself- as well as getting that satisfaction of having his throat fucked _raw_.

Deimos understood his kinks. He loved the exact same thing.

Snarling, he grabbed Kalmin’s head hard and fucked into his mouth, too focused on how fucking hot his partner looked choking on his dick to realize how close he too was getting. Then Kalmin was crying out and choking on his cock, Deimos feeling Kalmin’s cum squirt all over the floor and some on his toes, and Deimos shoved all of him into Kalmin’s mouth as he ejaculated as well.

Kalmin’s whole body was tensed up because of his orgasm, and his throat felt so fucking good Deimos’ head was spinning. However, Kalmin didn’t even wait for his oversensitive high to calm down before he slammed his hands down on Deimos’ hips, pushed him back into the chair, took all of him into his mouth and restarted the vigorous, punishing pace. Deimos found himself yelling as Kalmin sucked, slurped, and licked up and down his cock like some sort of incubus with his boyfriend’s blood pumping and mind melting at his technique. He felt his body start to rile up and climb up to that boiling point once more. He was seeing fucking _stars._ His cock felt abused and toyed with, his body only just an instrument of pleasure for Kalmin as he sucked him off at his own exhausting pace. Before he knew it, Deimos was sobbing and biting his knuckles as he squirted down Kalmin’s throat once more, body spasming and curling inwards and smashing his forehead against his desk. His hands scrambled to grab onto the back of Kalmin’s shirt, moaning out loud as he felt Kalmin’s throat bob and drink up his cum like a sweet treat.

Before Deimos could whisper sweet-nothings to his boyfriend, Kalmin merely restarted the pace once more, leaving Deimos breathless and moaning.

They went at it for a while.

His third orgasm wasn’t as dramatic as his first. Kalmin led him into this relaxed state of mind where he was writing maybe two or three sentences every ten minutes or so before lying back, closing his eyes and letting Kalmin lick and suck his cock hungrily. Occasionally he would thrust his hips up to meet Kalmin’s pretty thick lips, but for the most part he was just sighing and shaking and melting into his chair, his mind fucked and his cock fucked even more as Kalmin continued to suck him up and down. There was no lead-up to his orgasms, they just washed over him like a gentle wave, and Kalmin didn’t break the gentle pace he established even when Deimos ejaculated and was oversensitive.

It felt like years had gone by, and Deimos was stuck in this delicious state of ecstasy. He’d be fine living the rest of his life like this with his boyfriend sucking his spent dick. Kalmin was absolutely _beautiful_ between his legs sucking his cock. His skin was dewy, golden eyes unfocused with lust, and thick lips dripping of his seed. There was this hungry yet blissed out expression as he sucked his cock that only occasionally changed from blissful lust to joy when Deimos grabbed at his hair and moaned out “good boy.” It seemed to be the only two words Deimos knew at this point, his mind empty except for the sight and sounds of his beautiful boyfriend pleasuring his dick.

“Good boy,” he whimpered out through gritted teeth. His hands slid all over Kalmin’s curly hair, nails digging into his scalp.

 _“Mmngh,”_ Kalmin hummed happily. Slowly he pulled out, Deimos’ hard dick bobbing upwards in front of his face like out of some raunchy porno. Kalmin rubbed his cheek against his cock, smiling as precum and saliva smeared across his cheek. “I love you.”

Deimos nearly passed out at the lascivious sight between his legs. How was Kalmin real? Who turned him this sexy? Was he always this hot?

Deimos groaned and leaned his head back, covering his face in embarrassment. “ _Fuuuuck,”_ he whined. “Why are you perfect?”

Kalmin laughed hoarsely and pressed kisses up and down his dick. “You’re really hot yourself.”

Deimos peeked a look through his fingers. “Really? Are you sure?”

Kalmin’s golden eyes glowed at him like a predator hunting its prey. He licked his lips. “You look like you’re ready to fuck me into the floor.”

His boyfriend sucked in a sharp breath, body on fire. Deimos loved being devoured. But the thought of Kalmin crying out in pleasure beneath him was such an erotic thought it made his head spin.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Deimos growled out eventually.He clicked save on his document and slammed his laptop shut. Fuck it, he’s gotten two paragraphs done with Kalmin’s help. That’s more than he’ll ever do with his boyfriend literally on his knees sucking his dick. He grabbed a fistful of Kalmin’s hair and slowly pushed his chair further away from the desk so he could fully see his partner. When he was hiding under the desk, Deimos couldn’t fully appreciate his fucked out expression and messy hair. But now he can see everything. The spit and cum dripping down his chin. His wild golden eyes. His tousled hair.

Deimos stared at Kalmin for a long moment, his boyfriend licking his spit and cum-covered lips. Kalmin’s golden eyes met his emerald gaze and Deimos shuddered at the connection. In response, Kalmin licked that throbbing vein on the left side of his cock slowly, sending shivers down his spine. He was so perfect. So _fucking perfect._

“I wanna record this and send it to Mira,” Deimos thought out loud. His hand brushed the curls out of Kalmin’s face and rested on his cheek. Slowly, Kalmin leaned in and nuzzled his dick once more, gasping and grinning, fucked out of his mind, probably.

“Do it,” Kalmin rasped out, voice absolutely wrecked. Deimos sucked in a breath and grabbed his phone. Shakily, he swiped to his camera and turned on the flash, making the sweat, spit and cum on Kalmin’s face and Deimos’ cock shimmer. Kalmin stared straight at the camera and Deimos hit play, his heart thudding a mile a minute as Kalmin swallowed all of him down once more. It was like electricity shot through him. This dynamic was different. Dangerous. Exciting. They’ve never done this before. All three of them have certainly talked about it, and were ok with it, but this would have to be their first time. Recording your partner was _naughty._ There was risk involved. But the thrills outweighed so much of the negative. It was voyeuristic, exciting and _permanent._

When Kalmin’s away, Deimos could jack off to Kalmin’s pretty little lips sucking up his cherry red cock. Or in this instance, with Mira away, Deimos could send this to her to show how much she was missing. She could be with them even when she’s not. She was the viewer. Deimos was the cameraman. And Kalmin was their beautiful actor.

The two of them can share Kalmin, even in moments like this.

Moments where Kalmin was slurping and sucking, drooling and whimpering, and absolutely _infatuated_ with his dick. He looked so good on camera- dammit, he was even photogenic in moments like this.

Kalmin was in control of this situation, confident in his actions, and _bold_ with his actions. He pinned Deimos’ jumpy hips down onto the chair, forcing him relax and let his cock be the only thing taut and riled up. Kalmin kissed up his dick, nipped at his foreskin, and angled himself like the perfect porn star to let Mira see all the action. He knew he was pleasuring for two. He greedily took Deimos’ dick like a champ, but also showed off to the camera for Mira, ultimately their master, to catch every aching second and angle of action.

“You like that dick?” Deimos hissed hoarsely.

Kalmin’s eyes went wide and he blinked rapidly. His breathing changed and Deimos smiled. Usually during dirty talk Deimos was the one sobbing and crying in pleasure. He hasn’t been able to flip the script before, and from how Kalmin’s shoulders were shaking and his eyes pleaded for more- his boyfriend liked the change.

 _“What a fuckin’ good boy, taking my dick like that,”_ he snarled in a deep voice. He clutched onto Kalmin’s neck and shoved his dick deeper inside him. “ _You like my dick?”_

Kalmin swallowed him down and hummed eagerly. He looked so fucking good begging. Deimos grinded his hips against him, letting his dick slide across every inch of his throat before slowly pulling out. The sensation was toe-curling, feeling the tip of his dick slide up his throat to the roof of his mouth with the base of his dick nearly grazing Kalmin’s teeth. However, suddenly Kalmin’s eyes fluttered open and he moaned when the tip of Deimos’ cock brushed a particular spot on the roof of his mouth. A visible shiver ran through him, and he grabbed at Deimos’ thighs for support.

 _“H-Haah,”_ Kalmin whimpered.

That reaction was new.

Kalmin looked dizzy with pleasure.

And Deimos wanted to exploit it.

Experimentally, he pushed the head of his cock against the roof of Kalmin’s mouth again. His boyfriend reacted immediately, whimpering and pulling back, strings of spit snapping off from Deimos’ cock to Kalmin’s chin. His boyfriend’s shoulders were shaking and eyes widened in surprise.

He glanced at Deimos, not the camera, in shock for a moment. Both of them knew that they just discovered a new sensitive spot for Kalmin. The roof of his mouth.

What a kinky fucker.

Without exchanging any words, Deimos grabbed Kalmin’s jaw and pried it open again, shoving his dick back into his mouth and grinding playfully at this new found sweet spot. In response, Kalmin cried out and clutched hard onto Deimos’ thighs, drool dripping down his chin like a faucet, Deimos catching all the action on camera as his boyfriend unravelled himself completely. He whimpered so sweetly and rubbed his mouth greedily against Deimos’ cock, pleasuring himself as if Deimos was just another one of his toys. He was gasping and whining, eyes rolling back and mouth closing onto Deimos’ dick once again with a new angle that made Kalmin cry out.

 _“Someone’s happy,”_ Deimos teased as Kalmin continued to rub Deimos’ cock against his sweet spot. His eyes were watering and he was shaking and absolutely _loving it._ Deimos was surprised how hungry and needy he was. He expected Kalmin to be a little shy to explore a new erogenous zone, but Kalmin was so high off the euphoria and sex he was unabashedly eager to overwhelm his senses with pleasure.

Eagerly, he swallowed all of Deimos past his sweet spot and down his throat once more. However, when he pulled back, instead of doing it smoothly, he let his cock drag on the insides of his throat, up his gums and to that particular spot on the roof of his mouth that made Kalmin’s toes curl. It felt fucking amazing. Kalmin immediately became addicted to that new erogenous zone. It was so fucking erotic watching his boyfriend lose his sense of shame and spew out the naughtiest shit that came to mind.

 _“I love your cock,”_ he whined out.

 _“I want this cock to fuck me,”_ he growled.

Deimos’ mind was absolutely wrecked and the only responses he could think of were, _“good boy,”_ or _“I love you,”_ or _“I’m gonna fuck you so good.”_

They sounded like something out of a porno, but Kalmin revelled in it. He whined and shivered the more Deimos praised him.

“Fuck, _Kalmin,”_ Deimos whined out particularly loudly. _“You’re killing me.”_

“Are you close?” Kalmin rasped out.

_“I’m so close.”_

Kalmin grinned and licked his dick hungrily. _“Cum in me,”_ he pleaded so sweetly, “ _drown me in your cum.”_

Then he was suddenly on his dick once more, going faster, harder and _better_ than ever before. Deimos cried out and his whole body trembled. He almost dropped his phone and clutched it hard to his chest, unable to keep up the cameraman role. The video only recorded he obscene sucking noises and erotic moans coming from both boys now. Deimos didn’t really care though, since he was too preoccupied with Kalmin absolutely worshiping his cock. It made his mind spin, and then he was throwing his head back again, shutting his eyes close, whole body pulsating and thumping to the beat of his raging heart. Deimos’ body unravelled, control losing him, his legs stretching out, arms curling close, and abdominals clenching tight.

He came with a shout once more, shaking and losing all sense of shame as he cried out Kalmin’s name.

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ Deimos hissed through clenched teeth. He grabbed hard onto Kalmin’s curls, yanking him away from his oversensitive cock. He came, squirting his seed across his face, Kalmin flinching as it hit his cheek and eyes, closing his eyes as Deimos continued to milk himself dry on his face. Gasping, he stopped the video to catch his breath, and then took a picture of the mess he made.

In about fifteen minutes Mira was going to receive a three minute video of Kalmin giving Deimos the best blowjob of his life, and a simple picture of Kalmin sitting on the floor between Deimos’ thighs, eyes closed, lips swollen, and bronze, sweaty face covered in Deimos’ milky cum.

Meanwhile, Deimos dragged Kalmin into the bath to make out with him for another hour.

_Video sent. Seen: 10:45pm._

_Picture sent. Seen: 10:50_

_Mira: holy shit_

_Mira: holy shit you two_

_Mira: i’M IN PUBLIC_

_Deimos: we’re in bed get fucked_

_Mira: im coming home right now_

_Kalmin: we’ll be waiting._

_Mira: im ACTUALLY SPRINTING_

_Picture sent. Seen: 11:00pm._

_Kalmin: we’re ready._

_Mira: KALMIN ARE YOU DRUNK_

_Deimos: hurry up babe_

_Kalmin: im not I just miss you_

_Mira: I SWEAR TO YOU I’LL BE THERE IN LIKE 15 MINUTES_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny jail i go BONK  
> :')   
> sorry i uploaded this so late! hope everyone is staying safe and getting through this first week of the new year lov u all!


	7. Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clown music once again for never updating this on time im so sorry y'all faskhHHH

“You’re actually awake before noon, I’m shocked.”

Mira jumped as Seb popped out from around the corner. She yelped in surprise, clutching the cups of coffee in her hands a little tighter.

“Jesus, you scared me,” she hissed. “Jokes on you though, I never slept.” She paused for a moment noticing the ketchup stains on his shirt and deep eye bags under his eyes. “Looks like you haven’t either.”

“I’ve been awake for two days straight,” Seb deadpanned, his eyes as bright as a dead fish. “Passed out in the Science Building. Gonna pass out again in the comfort of my bed.”

Mira laughed. “How’s the exams going?”

“Fuck you,” Seb snapped back, squinting his eyes. He glanced at the two cups in her hands. “Are those for me?”

“Nope,” she smirked. “Unless you’re Kalmin and have a History exam in an hour.”

Seb cringed in disgust. “My god, you both are so disgustingly _cute,_ who does that?”

“Normal people?” She chuckled.

He dramatically groaned. “People in _love.”_

 _“_ Someone’s a sore loser,” she teased.

Seb shot her a dirty look. “You lovey-dovey thruples disgust me,” he hissed. Then he paused, his expression changing to shock. “I-I mean, not in a hating poly people way- the people in love doing grossly cute acts of service way.”

Mira burst out laughing. “Don’t worry about it, I know,” she giggled. “Get some rest dude, you’re cranky.”

Seb grumbled and nodded. “You’re probably correct. You wanna come in and see Kalmin yourself or are you gonna just sit here in the cold?”

Mira frowned. “I thought about it, but I don’t wanna be surrounded by a bunch of sleep-deprived male hockey players. I’ll wait in the snow, it’ll keep me awake.”

“Fair,” Seb shrugged. “I’ll yell at Kalmin though to hurry the fuck up and not keep his girlfriend standing in the snow.”

Mira giggled. “Thanks, dude.”

“Anytime, my pal,” he chirped, waving her off and wandering inside.

Before Kalmin came out, a group of boys filed out of the side entrance led by a tall, pale blonde with big blue eyes. He looked the oldest out of the group, laughing heartedly at a joke by a younger man who was vaping and blowing huge clouds of smoke that smelled like vanilla chai. Mira cringed a little as they passed, watching them go until the blonde one spotted her and stared her oddly.

“Hey! You’re Kalmin’s friend!” He announced suddenly.

Mira blinked rapidly and tensed up, feeling the heat of seven sets of eyes stare at her all at once. Crowds of boys always _sucked._

“Hi, that’s me,” she replied back.

The blonde trudged through the snow with a big smile and stretched out his hand.

“I’m Greg, teammate of his,” he introduced.

Mira glanced down at the coffees she was holding and awkwardly pressed one to her chest so her left hand was free. She shook his hand, noticing his hand was just a little bit too clammy for her taste.

“You’re really cute up close, you seriously not dating Kalmin?” He joked as they pulled away.

Mira blinked.

“I’m dating Deimos,” she said bluntly. “Kalmin’s a close friend.”

Greg nodded thoughtfully. “Oh, I know, he talks about you all the time. Always looking at his phone like an asshole during meetings.” He sniffled a little and glanced at the crowd of younger boys behind him. “This is Mira, guys! She’s Kalmin’s _friend,”_ he said, glancing back just to wink at her when he said, _“friend.”_

Mira bristled.

“He’s just a friend,” she replied a little bit too sharply.

Greg raised his hands in defeat. “No, I get it. Sometimes you can’t just have enough. I’ve got lots of partners too depending on my mood,” he sneered, winking at her again.

Was he calling her a slut?

This was completely new.

“Girls can be friends with boys without having to be sexual,” she stated calmly.

“Sure, sweetheart,” Greg said sweetly. He leaned in close, maybe too close. “If you ever get bored of that prude, you know where to find me.”

Mira flushed red, but before she could snap at him, a huge wave of snow smacked him in the side. Instead of seeing Kalmin at the top of the steps storming down, a shorter, paler boy with a shaven head and piercings jumped down.

“Fuck off, Gregory,” he spat out.

“Nikola, I’m just playing around,” Greg rolled his eyes, wiping the snow off him distastefully. He stepped back and away from her, but not after giving her a sleazy smile and a wink. “See you around, Mira.”

“I hope not,” she deadpanned.

Nikola walked over to her, his face a little flushed red and a scowl ruining his face. Kind of reminded Mira of Deimos.

“You good?” He asked a little harshly. Definitely reminded Mira of Deimos. Hostile chivalry was something they knew very well.

“I am, thanks,” she nodded. Nikola studied her for a moment, glancing at the cups and shifting his footing.

“You’re allowed to wait near the doors and not in the snow, y’know,” he said calmly. “Kalmin’s almost ready.”

She blinked. “Does everyone know who I am?”

Nikola blinked. “Yes.”

Mira laughed. “Well, shit, I hope not all of them think like Greg.”

“No one thinks like Greg, he’s a douche,” Nikola spat out, bristling like a cat. “Don’t listen to a fucking word he says.”

Mira’s lips quirked into a smile. Definite Deimos vibes. Were they siblings? Obviously the skin tones, eye colours and overall face shape don’t match, but their mannerisms were all the same. She blushed a little.

“I wasn’t going to, thank you anyway,” she chuckled.

Shyly, Nikola smiled at her.

“Mira!”

And then in seconds long arms were around her and Kalmin’s lips were pressed against her cheek. It threw her out of a loop for a second, still a little stunned by this cute Deimos look-alike’s smile. She still smiled and patted Kalmin’s arm, trying to keep it as friendly as she could, since, y’know, she _isn’t_ a slut and not supposed to be in a very, _very intense_ romantic relationship with Kalmin.

“Hi, dude,” she said with a loose grin. Kalmin kept her arms wrapped around her, and her heart did flips because she was still so, _so_ starved off him even with their late night sexcapade a few days back.

“Did you seriously bring coffee for me?” Kalmin questioned, absolutely beaming even if he looked like he hadn’t had a decent amount of sleep in a while.

“It’s been a while since we saw each other and I wanted to wish you luck…dude,” she said a little awkward, noticing Nikola was still here, staring at Kalmin and her with big blue eyes. Was he cringing? Was he angry?

Kalmin seemed to not notice with that big sunshine smile stretched across his face as he took one of the coffee cups. “Thank you, it means a lot,” he grinned. “Now I have to ace this test.”

“That’s the plan,” Mira joked. Nikola was still staring. Mira’s plan was to maybe catch Kalmin when no one’s looking to give him a good luck kiss…but that’s not happening now.

Kalmin took a few sips of his coffee and traded looks between his girlfriend and teammate. He was still smiling prettily, unaware of the insanely awkward situation.

“So do you guys know each other?” Kalmin chirped.

Mira coughed a laugh and gave Nikola an odd look. “Not exactly. Just helped me get out of an awkward situation with your teammate Greg.”

Immediately Kalmin’s smile dropped and he shot a look at Nikola. The boy frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“He was being a douche as per usual,” he shrugged.

“It was nothing serious, babe,” Mira added on, biting her tongue as she said, “babe.” Nikola’s eyes shot up and she smiled awkwardly.

The nickname flew past Kalmin’s head.

“Nikola’s right, Greg is the biggest dick on the team, please don’t take whatever he said to you to heart,” he urged.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Mira rubbed his arm. “I’m just happy you’re here and hopefully not running late for your exam?”

Kalmin blinked and checked his phone. He flashed another goofy grin and nodded.

“I’m right on time. I’ll get going now, though. Thank you for the coffee, love,” Kalmin chirped, kissing her forehead one last time before jumping down the steps (which was insanely dangerous in winter) and trudging through the snow. Mira waved a goodbye and was stuck with Nikola again. She glanced at him awkwardly.

“You have an exam, too?” She questioned.

He nodded and pulled up his hood. “Calculus,” he mumbled.

Mira cringed. “That sounds like hell,” she hissed. She paused for a moment and looked down at her cup. Then she was smiling again. “Hey, as a thanks and good luck, you want my coffee? I haven’t drank out of it yet.”

Nikola actually blushed.

“W-What?” He stuttered.

Mira grinned and passed the cup to him. “I hope you like lots of whip cream and caramel.”

He blinked rapidly. “I-I don’t need this.”

“Thank you and good luck,” Mira chirped, letting the coffee plop into his hands. He looked like a fish out of water. Cute. Really cute. She couldn’t help but wink at him before spinning around and carefully stepping down the steps, leaving the younger man dumbfounded and confused.

She knew what she was doing, and did it anyway. She had a soft spot for overly hostile boys with hearts of gold.

Mira was smirking when she came home. Deimos was in a towel getting ready for his next exam in the evening, frowning at her big smile.

“What?” He questioned.

Mira dropped her coat onto the couch and looked up at him.

“Do you have any other siblings other than Juno?” She questioned.

Deimos made a face. “No, not that I’m aware of.”

Mira laughed. “Ok,” she hummed, sliding her hands up his neck. They were cold. Wait, wasn’t she getting coffee?

“Why are you asking?” Deimos questioned back as she played with his wet hair.

She shrugged. “Just because.”

“Kalmin. _The_ Kalmin. Of the hockey team. _The_ Kalmin of the hockey team is holding three boxes of pizza in front of me.”

“The Golden Boy of the team. Buying pizza. For us.”

“Golden Boy, golden pizza.”

“You guys are fucking weird at two AM,” Deimos commented sourly.

Simon and Frank were drooling. Dede looked like she was going to cry. Mira was passed out in the corner where the drawing class had stolen couch cushions downstairs to use as an impromptu bed.

Kalmin laughed prettily and shrugged, placing the three boxes of greasy, cheesy goodness on a stool. Mira’s classmates looked like they died and went to heaven.

“You’re welcome,” he chirped. Deimos plopped plastic bags of soda and paper plates in front of the stool. Instantly Simon and Frank attacked it, grabbing stacks of the cheesy carb cocaine. Other students wandered over as well, not taking as much, still too aware of a hockey kid in their presence to be as ravenous. Kalmin merely urged them to get more like the doting mom he was.

“Are we hallucinating or is this actually happening?” Dede questioned as she dragged herself across the studio to the two of them. She was absolutely covered in charcoal from head to toe; she looked like a miner.

“It’s happening,” Deimos deadpanned, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Kalmin and I got bored waiting for Mira to come home.”

“Last time I checked she wasn’t planning to come home,” Dede joked. “She was holding a knife to sharpen her pencil like an animal- the whole scene was morbid.”

Kalmin winced and Deimos ignored the thought of Mira ever getting that suicidal.

“Do you know if she’s close to done?” Kalmin questioned, peering over her shoulder to his napping girlfriend.

Dede hummed and shrugged. “I mean, it looks done to me but you know her, always striving to push herself more.”

“What’s the final project about?”

Dede sighed and motioned them further into the studio space. Past the small desks and chairs near the front were drawing donkeys and easels that were strategically placed as walls and walkways to navigate the absolute mess. The place looked lived in with bags of fast food, pillows and blankets strewn about the place. Students’ work spaces were clearly defined by the concentration of mess. Along the walls were enormous pieces of art, spanning more than six feet in height and varying width depending on the student. This was Kalmin’s first time seeing the art studios at Finals, and the awed expression on his face was predictably cute.

Deimos could relate. From an outsider’s perspective, given permission to roam ten insanely talented artists’ makeshift studio spaces was always a privilege. It was intimate and personal, as they could see what really made the artist tick- be it a movie playing on a laptop or music blaring from headphones hanging on a chair. They were seeing the artists at their rawest self, when it’s just them and pen and paper and they’re _creating,_ making art out of thin air, free of any societal conventions or preconceived notions. Their spaces weren’t about them anymore, it was fully devoted to the act of creating. They threw away any semblance of organization or sanity, taping reference photos and sticking sticky notes all over the place, as well as abandoning mountains of paint cups, dried up palettes and used paper towels all over the place. Obsession for the craft was on full display, and the artists didn’t care about themselves at this point.

And being able to see that brief moment was special, and something Deimos secretly cherished a lot. He didn’t want to admit it, but he loved these art studios. It was inspiring to see everyone work so hard. It made him…jealous.

“Requirements were to work big, _really big,”_ Dede explained. They passed her work, the place absolutely covered in charcoal and dust, the floors and chairs smeared of it, and walls covered in black handprints. There was even a pile of used, black lysol wipes beside her chair, and yet the chair still was jet black. “Mediums was anything you wanted, you just had to express an emotion.”

Deimos blinked and Kalmin glanced at him bizarrely.

“That’s fucking pretentious as fuck,” Deimos spat out.

Dede laughed and rolled her eyes. “God, yes, we _know._ The class was split down the middle about if this project was a waste of time or not. Ultimately the prof explained that it’s based of Jackson Pollock and how all his works were emotional and when you work big you truly submerse your viewer into your painting and shit like that.”

“What’s your hot take?” Kalmin questioned.

Dede shrugged. “I mean, I’ve never worked this big before so it’s a cool learning experience. Simon and Frank want to kill themselves and Mira’s absolutely bonkers.”

“Bonkers as in yay or nay?”

“Both?” Dede winced. Mira’s work was right in the back, and Deimos half-expected her to have the biggest canvas out of everyone in the class because she was _that_ kind of extra, but was surprised to see that she worked with roughly a six by eight foot canvas. What wasn’t surprising was the mess she had made. She basically occupied the back-end of the studio, spreading tarps all across the floors from one end of the room to the other, which were absolutely covered in paint. The way colours sprayed, splattered and pooled showed somewhat of an artistic process into what Mira was doing, from probably splashing paint haphazardly to pouring and tipping the canvas to get a desired effect. Empty spray cans and paint buckets were stacked up in a pile, as well as dozens of red solo cups with drying paint inside of them. (No booze for today.) Closer to the canvas were various planks of wood that probably acted as huge palettes and a small army of big brushes.

Yet despite the insanity around the piece, the art work itself was calm. It was different compared to Mira’s usual pieces. She usually did splatters and dots, exciting and moving works, always looking like explosions or star bursts, but this work was different. There was the usual splattering and dot technique dispersed here and there, but more of it was smoother like waves stretching across the scene. The palette was simple, an abundance of pinks, reds and yellows and the mix of both, as well as some purple and indigo to give it depth. Staring at it made Deimos feel weird. He was confused. He was intrigued. He felt like he shouldn’t look.

“Do you both know of Georgia O-Keeffe’s work?” Dede questioned.

The two boys’ stares were enough of an answer for Dede.

“Her most famous paintings are of close-ups of flowers,” she explained further. “Many critics point out the obvious imagery it evokes of a woman’s…womanhood.”

So Deimos wasn’t a pervert.

The abstract piece eerily reminded him of a…vagina.

“It was never her intention to draw a woman’s privates masqueraded as flower petals though,” Dede continued. “It was the viewer who decided to think that way. She merely hyper-focused on one aspect of a flower and let everyone else decide what they wanted to see. Sort of showing a mirror in front of humanity. Hidden desires and whatnot.”

“Was Mira’s emotion lust?” Kalmin blurted out.

Dede blinked and glanced at Deimos. For a moment he was confused why she was looking at him like… _that_ and realized _oh fuck I’m dating her, oh shit they know we bang._

“She’s trying to evoke something similar to O-Keeffe’s work in theme,” Dede only responded back.

But Deimos and Kalmin knew better.

“That’s really intense,” Kalmin muttered.

“Lust _is_ intense,” Deimos commented quietly, glancing at him awkwardly. He was blushing, and he knew everyone knew he was blushing.

“You’re making those assumptions,” Dede pointed out, a sly smile on her face. “I never said it was lust.”

“Don’t pull this pretentious _‘There’s no meaning’_ bullshit on us,” Deimos complained.

“I’m not, just pointing out some things.” Dede shrugged coyly.

“Well, what do you think this piece is about?” Kalmin challenged.

“Well, first of all, Mira’s not done it yet. She’s still painting in the most minuscule details like the try-hard she is, but I digress. I think it’s just…longing.”

Deimos narrowed his eyes. “Isn’t that just lust?”

“I mean, longing for another is a part of lust, but I feel the purple undertones adds another layer to this. It’s deeper than just longing for someone sexually, it’s something more intimate and you feel starved off that. It’s emotional and personal and something one absolutely _needs._ So, longing.”

“You guys are all so poetic,” Kalmin laughed, beaming bright. “So cool.”

Dede genuinely blushed and glanced awkwardly at her hands. “I mean, it’s almost three in the morning, we get loopy and poetic around this time.”

Deimos hummed. He kept staring at the piece, and the longer he stared, the more the colours seemed to dance and move across the canvas. It seemed like it was ebbing, pulsating slowly.

“Art is so cool,” Kalmin commented happily. “You guys are seriously wizards. There’s absolute magic in this room.”

Dede laughed and waved him off. “At this point we’re all wishing death instead of this magic you say we do.”

“Honestly, I get it, but the pay off after all of that must be so satisfying though. You can see all your hardships and joy in one piece,” Kalmin urged.

The girl winced. “I mean, do we? Half these paintings are just going to be chucked into the graveyard since they’re so damn big- they’re not gonna fit anywhere.”

“In a gallery!”

Dede sighed. “That’s the dream.”

“Stop being so pessimistic!” Kalmin urged. “You guys are amazing!”

Dede glanced at Deimos and arched an eyebrow. Deimos smirked back, confirming her suspicions. Yes, Kalmin was always like this: positive, encouraging and like the damn sun.

God, Deimos wanted to flaunt that. He wanted to yell out on the rooftops that his _boyfriend_ was actually the embodiment of the sun. He wanted to tell people that he was lovely and amazing and _his._ He _longed_ for it.

Deimos blinked at looked down at Mira’s art piece once again.

“Oh,” he said out loud.

_Oh._

Longing.

_Longing._

He fucking gets it.

Ebbing and pulsating like the art piece, his heart beat a little faster. Pink and red like the art piece, his face flushes. Spreading, stretching, folding, mixing and blooming like the art piece was his fucking heart.

His girlfriend was a damn good magician.

Deimos groaned and banged his forehead against the desk. Kalmin blinked and glanced at him, pulling out one of his earbuds to hear the full effect of his sad, _sad_ groan. Thankfully since it was ten o’clock in the evening on a Saturday, no one was in the computer lab and had to witness this minor breakdown. Also, thankfully, since no one else was around Kalmin could do this.

“C’mere,” Kalmin murmured.

Deimos peered up at him quizzically. _“What?”_

“You’re stressed, c’mere and hug me,” Kalmin urged on. He grinned.

“You think a hug is going to finish this essay?” Deimos snapped.

Kalmin rolled his eyes and rolled his chair close to him. Gently, he tugged him up and wrapped his arms around his waist. Deimos sighed harshly into his shoulder and kind of just sat there limp in his arms breathing hard. But, slowly Kalmin noticed the deeper breaths he was taking and then Deimos was nuzzling his face into his neck and finally wrapping his arms tight around Kalmin.

 _“Fuck,”_ Deimos whined.

“It’s ok, you’re going to be ok,” Kalmin muttered, rubbing his back in circles. “You’re almost there. One more exam.”

Deimos sighed once more and kissed Kalmin’s neck. It sent shivers down his spine, memories of hot nights when he was kissing his neck and doing _more_ than hugging him popping up. _Fuck,_ Kalmin wanted to just hug him to make Deimos calm down, brain _stop._

“I’m absolutely going to lose my shit,” Deimos muttered sourly into his sweater.

“You can do it, I believe in you,” Kalmin whispered into his ear. Deimos grunted and slipped his hands under Kalmin’s shirt to trace lines up his spine. The boy shivered in response. His fingers were cold.

“Sometimes I wonder why the hell I’m even going through this shit in the first place,” he replied softly. “I should have just stayed in Greece. English here is so fucking _hard.”_

Kalmin blinked and sighed, rubbing his back a little harder. He forgot English was his second language. “You came here to have a better life, and you do. This is only temporary.”

“I’m going to fail this class and I don’t want to retake it,” he groaned.

“You won’t fail, you’re a very eloquent writer. Better than Seb.”

“Everyone’s better than Seb.”

“Don’t tell him that.”

Deimos chuckled and lifted his face out of Kalmin’s neck. “I just hate how I have to do _this._ All this meaningless writing and stress for a career I don’t even know that I want.”

“Well, what did you want before this stress?”

“I came here for business. I don’t know, in high school I just wanted to make something _my own._ Make my own business, follow by my own rules. It was naive and stupid,” he muttered sourly. “I didn’t think this through at all, _fuck.”_ He gripped Kalmin a little tighter. “I just wanted to leave Greece. I didn’t think about my future. I just wanted to _leave.”_

“And that made you happy, no? So that’s not the wrong step,” Kalmin replied gently. “Plans change all the time. If business isn’t for you, you can always change. There’s no shame in that.”

Deimos sighed. “You and Mira are so dead-set on your careers. I’m just fucking _here_ , doing who knows what the fuck.”

Kalmin frowned and slowly peeled himself off Deimos. His eyes were glassy. This wasn’t the first time he’s thought about this. This wasn’t his second either. He wondered if this was what was plaguing his nightmares that one time. He wondered if this was a nightly occurrence. 

Gently, Kalmin touched his cheek.

“I’m just like you, Deimos. Uncertain of my future, scared, anxious, and envious of both of you. Business is a fine program, you can get many well-paying jobs. Mira’s so passionate and creative and happy with her work. But me, if I’m not at my one hundred percent all the time on the ice, I’m never going to score a contract. My goals are so ambitious it makes me nauseous.”

Deimos’ face twisted into a snarl. “But either way you’re _happy_ doing what you’re doing. No matter how much hockey fucking drains you, it’s a path you’ll never regret. I don’t have that. I just have this dumb program that keeps me in Canada and with you two. Without it, I’m back in Greece and miserable but at least I’m not drowning in debt and writing a meaningless stupid _fucking essay.”_

Kalmin blinked.

“You’re being irrational, you know that, right?” He said gently.

Deimos exhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes. “Yes, I know. It’s stupid, sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry for being stressed, that’s ok.” Kalmin laced their hands together. “You just need to take a break, calm down, ace this essay and then from there we can all figure something out. You don't have to worry about a program change right now. At least finish these classes to get the credits. Then if you want to stay in business or not, we can talk it out.”

Deimos’ expression softened and he squeezed Kalmin’s hand.

“Yeah, ok,” he muttered shyly.

“It’s always ok talking about your anxieties with me, I hope you know that,” Kalmin smiled. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for letting me vent,” Deimos grumbled softly. Then his arms were around him again and Kalmin grinned a little bigger into his shoulder.

Around one in the morning, Deimos finished his essay. Mira popped her head into the computer lab around midnight to be the last one to proofread his work. The three of them sat huddled around his computer, anxiously looking over the smallest details like his bibliography and any layout preferences. At some point after thirty minutes, Mira had to be the one to make the executive decision and make the email to Deimos’ professor. Deimos hated every second of it, clutching at Kalmin, shouting obscenities and insecurities about his work, while Mira urged him that it wasn’t the end of the world.

Then, at 1:12 on this cold and early December morning Deimos hit send. The moment he closed the window, the essay was officially done and taken care of. No stopping now. What’s done was done, and he tried (somewhat) his best with the shitty time constraint he had.

At the end of the night (or morning), Mira and Kalmin decided to celebrate by blasting old 70s music and making Deimos shake off all his anxieties of the night. Dancing like an absolute buffoon in the computer lab with his partners, only one thing came to mind.

Deimos wanted to marry these two.

“Last exam, let’s GO!” Mira shouted at the top of her lungs. Kalmin choked on his breakfast as Deimos groaned in bed and rolled to the side. Mira danced around the mattress, clapping her hands and moving her hips.

“Last! Exam! Last! Exam!” She sang, a little too excited. Deimos lifted his head from the pillows and gave her the bird.

“You’re _horrible,”_ he snarled.

“Get up! You told me to wake you up! Kalmin made breakfast!” Mira hopped onto the bed and shook him like how those kids in cereal commercials woke up their parents.

 _“Fuck you,”_ Deimos spat out. He snatched her arm and threw her against the mattress, Mira bursting out laughing. They wrestled in the blankets for about ten seconds before Deimos was giggling and Mira was on top, claiming victory.

“G’morning,” she snickered.

“I’m the man of this house and I’m kicking you out,” he snapped back playfully.

Kalmin laughed out loud. “We both know who the _real_ man of the house is.”

“It’s _me,”_ Mira sneered.

Deimos stuck out his tongue and suddenly broke out of Mira’s grasp to wrap his arms around her. Then dramatically he sucked in a huge gulp of air and blew the loudest raspberry on her shoulder. Mira snorted and lost it, and Kalmin joining her, doubled over on the counter with tears in his eyes.

“You got spit everywhere!” Mira whined, wiping her wet shoulder on his shirt.

“Tough shit,” her boyfriend replied bluntly. Snickering, he hopped out of bed, completely awake now, and padded over to give Kalmin a quick peck on the cheek and a surprising grope of the ass before turning back around for the washroom.

“Hey! Stop being lovey-dovey!” Mira complained from the bed.

“He didn’t wake me up!”

“You told me to wake you up!”

Deimos gave her one last middle finger before closing the bathroom door.

Kalmin giggled and set down his breakfast.

“You both are maniacs,” he commented.

Mira grinned big. “He can’t be nervous for his exam if he’s angry at me.”

Deimos’ hands were sweaty as he unlaced them from Mira’s grasp. She stepped in front and looked at him with a huge smile as if that smile was going to convince his professor to give him an A+. On his right Kalmin rubbed his shoulder and gave him a kind grin as well, and Deimos felt like kissing him.

“Good luck,” Kalmin whispered.

Deimos nodded silently before pulling him into a hug to Kalmin’s surprise. Shakily, Deimos breathed in and out, squeezing the life out of him. Deimos felt like a goddamn phone, needed to be charged to function properly and his source of energy were these two damn dorks. Quickly and blindly, he grabbed for Mira as well, and she giggled and squeezed in between the both of them.

Deimos ignored that sinking feeling in his stomach, that coil of electric anxiety that zapped him time to time, and just tried to remember these two. His girlfriend and boyfriend. Forget about changing programs, about moving away, about the future, and focus on _them._ After this exam was over, he can make out with them as much as he pleased until January.

After Deimos disappeared into the library lecture hall, Kalmin and Mira headed back downstairs. It was dead quiet with the whole building in lockdown for exams, and the tapping of their winter boots echoed down the halls. Shyly, Mira reached out for Kalmin’s hand, double-checking if the coast was clear, and heart skipped a beat when he laced their hands together.

“How’s your big painting going?” He asked softly.

“Finished varnishing it and now it’s drying. I’m gonna drop it off at the drawing room tomorrow.”

Mira skipped in her step a bit, swinging their laced hands. It was a cute gesture, and Kalmin giggled at his girlfriend’s enthusiasm.

“Want me to help?”

“That’d be nice, thanks. How are you feeling?”

“Tired. But now exams are over and done with, I’m not stressed anymore.”

“You did your best, and that’s what counts, yeah?”

“Yup,” he chuckled. “And when Deimos is done that exam and you’ve dropped off your painting, then everything will completely be alright.”

Mira grinned. “Movie marathons and gaming dates galore.” She looked over her shoulder one last time before leaning in close to him. “And sex, of course.”

Kalmin blinked wildly and sputtered. “M-Mira!”

She laughed loud, her laughter bouncing off the concrete walls and steel railings. “Hey, I’m not wrong!”

“You aren’t…but…well, yeah.” He looked at the ground nervously, and his hand tightened around hers.

She cocked an eyebrow. “Do I get something special for Christmas?” She teased.

Kalmin’s eyes were as big as plates. Bingo. Oh, she’s very curious now.

“I-I mean…” Her boyfriend stuttered and bit his lip. “Maybe.”

Mira grinned like a cat. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve got _lots_ of surprises.”

Kalmin looked shot and she giggled and kissed his hand. They exited out of the building and both their hands broke off. Naturally, they walked a little further apart.

“You’re…intense,” Kalmin mumbled, flustered.

“Buddy, you don’t know intense yet,” Mira joked. Her boyfriend metaphorically combusted into flames.

“Do you find joy in making me embarrassed?” He sputtered, shoving his hands into his pockets and hiding his face into his hoodie.

Mira shrugged. “Abso-fucking-lutely, babe.”

He sighed. “I’ve got to step up my game,” he muttered to himself.

“Is this a challenge?”

Kalmin grinned at her and kissed the side of her head. “Absolutely not, babe,” he teased. She giggled and looked around the mostly desolate campus quickly before grabbing him to the nearest building. Roughly, she pushed him against the brick wall and yanked his neck down to kiss her. A gasp left him before he deepened the kiss, letting her take over, Mira’s hands running down his chest. God he had such nice pecs.

When they parted, she smirked and poked his nose. 

“Fight me,” she whispered.

She felt Kalmin’s pulse jump against the hand that was still groping his breast. He bonked their foreheads together.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered.

Mira snickered and opened her mouth to snap back a witty remark, but stopped short as her phone began to vibrate.

“What timing,” her boyfriend commented sarcastically.

She snorted and kissed his nose. “Sorry, love.”

Slowly, she let Kalmin go and checked the screen, and out of everyone she could think of, her mom’s face popped up.

“Mom?” She answered.

 _“Hello, anak,”_ she replied back, her tone jovial. Well, that was a good sign.

“Hi, what’s up?” She chirped, leaning against the wall beside Kalmin. He looked concerned and Mira cracked him a smile.

_“I wanted to call you, it’s been a while, I hope you’re not busy.”_

Mira laughed and glanced at Kalmin. Well, technically yes, but she wasn’t going to let her poor little mother know about the grotesque details of her sex life.

 _“_ No, I’m done all my assignments, I’m a free woman till January,” she said instead.

_“That’s wonderful to hear! I was just going to ask about that too.”_

Mira blinked. “What’s going on?” Kalmin looked concerned, and immediately rubbed her shoulder, a soothing gesture that instantly helped calm her nerves.

_“We were wondering if you wanted to come home for Christmas. Family reunion.”_

Mira glanced at Kalmin and he glanced back, confused.

“Uh, who’s we?”

The line went silent for a moment.

_“Your aunty, me, and your father.”_

Mira sucked in a shaky breath. Kalmin heard the last part, and instantly prickled, squeezing her shoulder.

“Can I think about it, please?” She said quickly, panicking slightly. “I kind of wanted to spend time with my boyfriend…”

_“Your boyfriend… Kalvin- what was it?”_

“Deimos. Kalmin was my friend that acted as my fake one?”

_“Ah, yes. Deimos can come if he wants to.”_

“But father. How do I explain Kalmin?”

Also, how can she stop Deimos from jumping the table and attacking her father?

_“You can just say you broke up with him, it’s all ok.”_

Mira sighed and crossed her arms. What if she didn’t want that?

What if she wanted maybe one day to introduce Deimos and Kalmin to her mom as her boyfriends?

It’s too soon.

Too soon for anything. Too early into the relationship.

_“It’s been two Christmases since you’ve visited, and I know we haven’t fully reconciled with your father, but I think it would be good to connect again.”_

Mira gnawed on her lip. Shit, she hasn’t visited her mom in a long time, hasn’t she? She glanced at Kalmin, who looked down at her with warm golden eyes and wrapped a big protective arm around her. Mira buried her face in his chest, steading herself. Kalmin smelled like spices and coffee.

“You’re right…I haven’t visited since…the divorce,” she admitted quietly. The thought of her mother being lonely broke her. She nuzzled her face deeper into Kalmin’s jacket, and immediately her boyfriend rubbed her back in response.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

_“It’s ok, anak. Don’t worry, I’m not mad. I know you’re a busy bee. That’s why I’m calling in advance if you could come see me this year.”_

“I’ll think about it,” she muttered. “I’ll call you back, ok? And I won’t forget like usual.”

Her mother laughed on the other line. “ _Ok, thank you, you better remember. Bye, anak.”_

“Love you, mom.”

_“Love you too.”_

She clicked her phone off and glanced up at her boyfriend.

“How much did you hear?” She questioned softly.

“Most of it, sorry, should I have not?” Kalmin winced.

She shook her head and laughed, a little overwhelmed by the sudden tonal shift. “No, it’s ok.” She reached out for him and he met halfway, clutching her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

“You can say no if you don’t want to see him,” Kalmin said gently.

Mira gnawed on her lip and laced their fingers together. “No, I…I should go see my mom. I didn’t see her last year, and I’m kind of worried about her, she might be a little lonely.”

Kalmin smiled at her sympathetically. “You’re really sweet, you know that?”

Mira blushed and sighed. “I’m garbage compared to you, Mr. Sweet Pants. I’ve…avoided my mom since the divorce because I was trying to sort out through my own stuff. But…I probably hurt mom because not only did she lose her partner, but her daughter too…”

His boyfriend kissed her forehead, still rubbing her hands, helping her calm down her nerves. “And now you’re trying to fix it, and that’s good!” He exclaimed softly. “The fact that you’re willing to face your father again just because you worry about the well-being of your mom is a huge feat, babe.”

Exasperated, she shrugged. “I dunno…It’s just…I’ve thought a lot about what happened in the summer. About who I wanna be and what I wanna do. I do want to let go of the past, y’know? As much as it terrifies me. How can you or Deimos say that I’m so forgiving and a good person when I’ve struggled coming to terms with my father?”

Kalmin blinked, and for a moment, he just stared at her, taking in her features, his golden eyes glowing. He was so pretty, fuck.

“Some people are irredeemable, and there’s no harm in not wanting to associate with them,” Kalmin murmured. “Though, I much more admire people who want to see the good in people and understand them. Like you.”

Slowly, Mira nodded, a shy, embarrassed smile stretching across her lips. “That’s the plan.”

“And I love that about you,” Kalmin whispered softly.

“You seem way better at being understanding and forgiving.”

He shook his head. “We’re all human, I have my missteps. Sometimes I think I should be harder on people, y’know? You and Deimos especially can speak your mind. I find myself a little bit more guarded.”

“I can’t blame you, you have to appease a whole team,” Mira argued, rubbing his arm. “Not everyone you dislike is necessarily disliked by everyone else, like Greg, so you can’t really say your peace.”

Kalmin laughed and rolled his eyes. “Bingo.”

“I think you’re doing a great job,” Mira urged.

“You too, babe,” Kalmin murmured. He leaned down and Mira met him halfway, kissing him softly. She grinned into it, and swiped him into a tight hug.

“God, I love you so much,” she muttered into his shoulder.

Kalmin squeezed her tight. “Love you too. If you want me to come with you to see your dad, I’m always down.”

Mira snorted. “Why? You don’t think Deimos can handle it?”

Kalmin laughed. “As much as I love him, he’s a hot-head. He’d lay it on _thick_ for your dad.”

“Yeah, not sure if I’m down for that,” she cringed. Kalmin chuckled and kissed the side of her temple. Damn, they really couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“Are you thinking of going alone?” He asked.

Mira paused for a moment, feeling fear start to bubble up. She closed her eyes and shoved that thought deep away. Not right now. Not when Kalmin’s here.

“Not sure yet,” she muttered.


	8. Hockey Rinks and Boxes

Kalmin zipped up his hoodie as he walked into the familiar desolate rink, catching Nikola practicing shots at one end with one lonely, dim light casting down on him. Sweat glistened on his skin, and the white light bathed him in a sickly glow. As he did rounds around the rink, the sound of his skates scratching the ice echoed through the rows of empty seats.

The way he skated on ice was hypnotic. He didn’t have the grace more seasoned athletes had. He started and stopped like a car crash, sprinting as hard as he could and screeching to a halt that had him tearing up ice. It was violent. The state of the rink was a testament of it. Deep gashes and scratches wounded the rink accompanied by chunks of ice slashing and splattering across the field. Despite his nearly anxiety-inducing way of skating, it was still…kind of beautiful in a way. In the same way watching a cheetah hunt its prey. His movements were animalistic. Short bursts of energy that ended abruptly with a wave of ice in his path. It was a style Kalmin couldn’t really read. If he was the opponent, he would have no idea when Nikola would stop. It was a devilishly smart way of attacking, but it definitely took a toll on the player.

“It’s been one day since exams finished, rest up!” Kalmin shouted, startling the pale boy. He could see how much he was panting and gasping. He was only eighteen, his endurance wasn’t at its peak. And his poor knees were taking the brunt of the violent stops. Kalmin could already foresee his limit, and it was maybe two or so more rounds around the rink.

Hotly, Nikola swirled around, annoyed. Thankfully Kalmin has ambushed him enough times where Nikola didn’t look like he wanted to murder him _that much_. The senior flashed a loose grin and entered the players bench, leaning against the walls.

“I’m out of practice,” Nikola muttered. He wiped his sweaty face with his tank top, while Kalmin slightly admired his tattoos.

He sighed. “Overworking yourself will only hurt your body.”

“I know,” Nikola snapped.

“Then why are you here?”

Nikola paused, clutching his stick and staring intensely at it. He muttered something.

“What was that?” Kalmin chirped up.

Nikola hotly looked at him. “Asshole.”

Kalmin blinked. “No, seriously, you were too quiet there, what was it?”

Instantly Nikola sheathed his metaphorical claws, and his cheeks reddened. “I-I said I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

Despite the two of them looking vastly different, Nikola reminded Kalmin of Deimos. Both of them seemed initially like wild beasts, but attack them with a hint of sincerity and their terrifying veneer was wiped off, and all that remained was a scared little cat.

Kalmin liked Nikola.

“If you ever want to hang out, you can text me,” Kalmin said warmly. “You’ve got my number right?”

Nikola looked like a deer in headlights. His face was red. Cute.

“And Seb or Riley would love to get to know you,” he added on. “And lots of the offensive players like Bailey and Daren would kill for a partner to face off at practice.”

The freshman went quiet for a long time. He just kept staring at Kalmin in shock, searching his face as if his expression was going to tell him the secrets of the universe. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again.

“Cool,” he choked out. Kalmin laughed. Deimos would have done the same.

“We’re a team, Niko,” he smiled.

The boy clutched onto his stick tighter and nodded slowly.

“At least I hope you know that? Kalmin questioned, walking to the end of the bench, closer to the boy.

Nikola went quiet again, a more somber expression on his face.

“Yeah,” he muttered softly. “I guess.”

“Do you wanna unpack that?”

Nikola closed his eyes and shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“I’m glad,” Kalmin smiled shyly. “I don’t want my cute freshmen ever feeling uncomfortable on my team.”

“Shut up,” Nikola grumbled, going back to shooting pucks.

“Ten more shots and I’m dragging you out of here.”

Nikola groaned and slapped a shot particularly hard.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” He complained.

Kalmin hummed. “I was going to check up on Theo- how are you two?”

“What is there to say?” Nikola snapped. “We’re roommates.”

“Is he a good student? I noticed he doesn’t seem to study in the dorms.”

“He’s in the library, yeah.”

“What a good kid,” Kalmin chuckled. “Have you had any of the food he’s cooked for us?”

“No,” he muttered.

“Why not? It’s really good!”

Nikola sighed harshly and glared at Kalmin. “Our schedules don’t always align.”

“They might if you stop practicing so late.” The glare Kalmin received didn’t even faze him at this point. He’s been knocked on his ass by Nikola so many times in practice that his hostility was the equivalent to a kitten.

“God, all you do is nag,” Nikola groaned sarcastically.

“That’s why they call me Dorm Mama,” he laughed.

“Don’t you hate that name?” Nikola commented. He shot his last puck, and before Kalmin could pester him, he was skating over and collecting them.

“No, should I?” Kalmin questioned.

Nikola shrugged. “It’s just…girly.”

“It’s just a title, Niko,” Kalmin chuckled.

“But do you want your reputation to be… that?”

Kalmin watched him take down the old net quietly. “I don’t mind.”

Nikola made a face.

“I know what you mean, don’t worry,” Kalmin waved him off. “But, I honestly don’t mind being put in that role. Masculinity and femininity is a social construct.”

Nikola skated over with the disassembled post and the bucket of pucks. Kalmin opened the door for him, but the freshman hesitated.

“You’re a really good player though,” Nikola muttered, blushing slightly.

Kalmin paused, a little surprised by the sincerity in his voice. He really was a cute underclassman.

“I’m also the Golden Boy,” he pointed out. “Though, that kind of goes with anyone who’s usually next in line for captain.” He reached for the bucket of pucks and Nikola dipped his head as a thank you as he passed it over. Kalmin got out of the way while he dealt with the goal post. Then the two of them made their way down to the equipment room.

“I guess,” Nikola muttered. “It just seems more like an insult.”

“It might have been in the beginning.” Kalmin shrugged. “Greg kept calling me that in my first year. But Seb and the others kind of turned it into an endearing name. It brought me closer with everyone. That’s why I don’t mind it. They all say it in respect now because ultimately it means I’m the boss.” He elbowed him playfully. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Nikola rolled his eyes. “I guess.”

“Don’t test me,” Kalmin joked.

Nikola smirked. “What are you going to do, make me do the dishes?”

“I honestly might.”

He let out a tiny chuckle and Kalmin smiled softly down at him. After they returned the equipment and headed for the change rooms, Kalmin patted Nikola softly on the shoulder.

“I like you, Niko,” Kalmin said softly. “I’m going to be honest, initially I was put off by some of the rumours around you. But now I know you’re a good guy.”

Nikola stared at him in shock, whole face going red.

“And before you say something snarky to deflect, I’m going to ask a serious question,” Kalmin interrupted. “How’s Theo?”

Kalmin could see the gears working in his head, and slowly his expression hardened.

“He’s distant. Shit happened between us and the others’…jokes might have gotten to him,” he muttered.

“Who?”

“Greg, some of the other first and second years. He doesn’t come home till late at night until he knows mostly everyone is asleep. He might come home a little earlier if Ajax or Riley pesters him to help cook dinner, but that hasn’t happened in a while.”

Kalmin sighed. Just what he expected. He did the same in first year. Nervously, he gnawed his lip and scratched his head. Nikola looked a little hurt, and Kalmin instantly clicked into kind big brother mode.

“I’m not mad at you, don’t worry, thank you for being honest with me,” he smiled gently. “I see a lot of myself in Theo, so I can’t help but be worried about him.”

“You…do?” Nikola frowned.

“What, you don’t think we’re similar?” He teased.

He shook his head. “Not really…he’s so gloomy and you’re…like that.”

Kalmin laughed hard. “Like what?”

Nikola shrugged and dramatically threw his hands up in the air. “I dunno, you smile and talk to a lot of people.”

Deimos or Mira might say he’s like sunshine.

“I wasn’t always like that,” Kalmin pointed out. “In my first year I was closeted so I was really guarded and nervous about being outed. Unfortunately, Greg did out me, but I did find a bunch of friends that supported me, like Seb, Ajax and Bailey. After that…I kind of decided to change. Be proud and confident and get better at hockey. Excel out of spite.”

Nikola was really quiet for a long time. He slipped into the change rooms deep in thought while Kalmin waited outside. When he came back, he looked more intense than usual.

“I…I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he muttered, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder. He nervously played with the straps.

Kalmin smiled softly at him. “It’s ok, it’s all in the past now. I’m glad I’m out now so I can help support more members on my team that are gay.”

Nikola hummed.

“Speaking of that, would Theo and you like to go to a house party this weekend?” He chirped, trying to lighten the mood. Initially, Kalmin wasn’t sure how Nikola felt about queer people in general, but seeing him so intensely sympathetic was kind of cute.

“W-What?” The freshman was caught off-guard.

Kalmin grinned and wrapped an arm around him. He felt him tense. “You can’t say no, by the way. Riley and Seb are probably going to pester you when you get home. And you know captain can’t take ‘no’ as an answer.”

Nikola groaned something in Russian, and rolled his eyes.

“So I take that’s a yes?” Kalmin joked playfully.

He glared at him and kicked the door open. “You’re not giving me a lot of options.”

Kalmin laughed heartedly and rubbed his buzz cut. Half of him expected to tangle his fingers in raven curls, since he loved ruffling Deimos’ hair when he was grumpy. However, he got prickles of what was left of Nikola’s hair, and an uncomfortable look from the freshman. Blushing, Kalmin stepped away from him.

“Oh, sorry, habit.” Kalmin patted his shoulder.

Nikola shrugged. “It’s ok.”

Kalmin zipped up his sweater as the two of them headed down to the dorms. “It’s chilly tonight,” he sighed, shivering a little.

“This is nothing,” Nikola snorted.

“Russia’s worse?”

“In every way, weather-wise and politically,” Nikola sarcastically remarked. Kalmin chuckled.

“Y’know, I think this the first time I heard you say something in Russian that _wasn’t_ a string of curse words,” he remarked.

“You can tell?”

“Everyone can tell at this point. You should hold your tongue when we start playing other teams, you’re probably not the first Russian player.”

He clicked his tongue and muttered another phrase in Russian. Kalmin just gave him an exasperated look.

“I said that’s not fun,” he translated.

“I think good sportsmanship is always fun, or at least, fulfilling.”

“Of course you do, you never get in hockey brawls.”

“Yeah, that’s dangerous.”

“Not fun.”

“You can injure yourself really badly!”

“If you’re bad at fighting, sure.” He smirked at him.

Kalmin laughed, a little aghast at the devilish smile he gave him. Exactly like Deimos. They’d be good friends. Sighing, he shook his head. “There’s so much more satisfaction scoring them than punching them, no?”

Nikola blinked, and for an inappropriately long time he paused before nodding. “Sure,” he said sarcastically.

“Brat,” Kalmin chuckled, elbowing him. Nikola elbowed him back. They grinned at each other.

“I’ll entertain the party idea,” Nikola sighed dramatically. “Only if I get one free pass fighting someone on the rink. That’s why people watch hockey here, no?”

“You’re so chaotic,” Kalmin groaned. “You get one free pass shoving someone a little bit too hard that might start a fight, but you’re not throwing the first punches- you gotta be smart or else you’re losing your scholarship.”

“Is that how you became the Golden Boy?”

Kalmin shrugged innocently. “One pass, kid. Also, you _have_ to make amends with Theo- I don’t care what happened between you two, but you’re teammates.” Slowly, they approached the steps up to the dorms, and Nikola paused at the bottom step, looking deep in thought. Kalmin turned back to him, curious. It didn’t look like he was going to get an answer.

“You two have lots of potential, everyone can see it,” he added on. “Coach wants to put more training in both of you, but that also means you _have_ to practice together.”

Nikola’s eyes widened tenfold.

“R-Really?” He said, aghast.

Kalmin grinned and nodded. “It’s a secret,” he shushed.

Nikola blinked, and nodded slowly. “Ok. I’ll…try.”

“Good boy,” Kalmin beamed, slapping his shoulder. “If you need any good one-liners to help ease into the apology, feel free to ask me, but with that, it’s time for you to hit the hay.” Playfully, he shoved him up the stairs.

“Wait, what, aren’t you going in?” He barked. The upperclassmen opened the door for the bewildered underclassmen, nearly kicking him in.

Kalmin grinned even brighter and jumped down the steps. “I’ve got plans!”

Mira, Deimos and Kalmin cracked open a bottle of wine for their first night of freedom.

Gentle music played from speakers on the kitchen counter while Mira in the living room playfully danced around her boyfriends, glass of wine loose in her hands, and a lazy smile stretched across her face. Deimos laughed at her drunken shenanigans as she dragged Kalmin onto his feet to his embarrassment and dance-serenaded him. The twangs of the bass guided her hips as she swayed, grabbing Kalmin’s hand to place on her hip as she sang to the song. Her voice was like chocolate, deep and sweet, melting Kalmin in her wake. Arousal twisted his gut, and he leaned in to try and kiss her, but devilishly she took a big sip of her wine and continued to sing like a siren. His big hands tightened on her waist as he sucked in a shaky breath, mind clouded with lust as he desperately grinded his growing erection against her thigh.

 _“You’re being unfair,”_ Kalmin growled out.

Mira laughed and took another big gulp of her wine, cheeks red like roses. Slowly, she slid one finger up his neck to his chin, Kalmin immediately leaning down into her touch. They stared at each other for a while, listening to the music fill the little cozy apartment, before Mira leaned in and finally gave him what he wanted, kissing him with wine-stained lips.

Deimos was sitting on the couch watching them sway and grind against each other, feeling his own cock strain in his pants as he finished off his glass of wine. The erotic lyrics Mira sang out accompanied by the hypnotizing melody made his head spin. The choice of playlist was intentional, and before they knew it, both boys were overcome with lust.

Before Mira could break the tension by accidentally spilling expensive wine, Deimos got up and plucked the wine glass from her hands. She turned around to Kalmin’s disappointment and to Deimos’ enjoyment, and grabbed his collar to bring him close. Both boys flanked her now, Kalmin fully overcome with lust as he buried his face in her neck and grinded his taut erection against her ass, while Deimos dipped down to kiss her. Their movements were slow and deliberate, full of so much wanton need.

Kalmin’s grip on Mira’s waist was tight, Mira’s tongue in Deimos’ mouth was possessive, and Deimos’ moans were unrestrained.

When Mira finally breached for air and switched to kissing Kalmin who was littering dark love marks all across her neck and shoulders, Deimos took the opportunity to unzip his hoodie and peel off his shirt.

Underneath he wore a soft white bralette.

The way Kalmin and Mira looked at him nearly made him lose the feeling in his legs.

Mira bit her lip and whistled, while Kalmin immediately got his hands on him, shoving his hands under the lace and teasing his nipples.

Deimos saw fucking stars.

Before he could cry out, Kalmin was leaning over Mira and kissing him while their girlfriend was already making quick work of his pants. She tugged at his cock and Deimos’ eyes rolled back. He was being overwhelmed by both of them. He was being dominated by both of them.

It’s been _so fucking long._

The two of them tasted like heaven, and finally Deimos could take a bite.

Gabriel looked around Mira’s bedroom, genuinely surprised.

“It’s clean, for once,” he commented as he stepped inside. “There’s nothing on the floor.”

Mira looked up from the books she was sorting and rolled her eyes. “That’s because I haven’t slept in my room in weeks.”

“Which is why you’re packing up to leave for Deimos’ already?”

“I’m just making it easier for future me. I might drop by my mom’s for Christmas, and before that Deimos, Kalmin and I have a lot of plans. So, on one of my rare days off I’m just going to get this done.”

“Plans as in threesomes every night?” Gabriel teased.

“You’re so gross, get out of my house,” Mira whined, throwing a pillow at him. He snickered and sat down on her bed, which was covered in old sketchbooks and loose papers. “We’re going skating, hiking, and to a few hockey games.”

Gabriel whistled.”Damn, Kalmin changed you. The ice rink is the last place you’d ever go.”

“I don’t _hate_ the rink, I just never had great company.”

“Is that a jab at me?”

“Nope,” Mira smirked. She taped up her old high school book box and moved on to the next pile. For a moment, Gabriel just watched her work before coming over and helping her sort through her various pencil crayons and their assigned pencil cases.

“I don’t believe you’re actually moving in with your boyfriend,” he commented softly.

Mira sighed and nodded. “I don’t believe I am either.”

“It’s serious, eh?”

Mira paused and pushed her hair out of her face nervously. “Y-Yeah. This is new to me.”

“Sort of new. Kind of do it already.”

“You know what I mean, though. We’ll be sharing rent and living expenses. We’ll be living _together,_ sharing everything, knowing everything that goes on in the place. That’s…new to me. Sharing. Supporting one another, y’know? And if we ever get in a fight, there’s nowhere for me to run.”

Gabriel hummed. “Honestly when you describe it like that, it sounds absolutely terrifying. You’re taking on his financial burdens and vice versa.”

“And we’re not even married,” she laughed.

Gabriel paused. “You wanna marry him?”

Mira blinked and looked at him oddly. “Deimos?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m also dating Kalmin.”

“Oh.” Gabriel’s hopeful expression faltered. He already knew the answer. “Well, if you could, would you marry the two of them?”

Mira played with a little red pencil. “I love both of them a lot, but it’s still too early in the relationship,” she muttered softly. “I don’t wanna get married in general, too.”

“Understandable,” Gabriel hummed. “I don’t want to get married either.”

Mira chuckled. “We’re skeptics when it comes to love.”

“I also think our rich history of wild threesomes and one night stands also affects our capacity to love and trust people,” Gabriel pointed out eloquently.

Mira burst out laughing. “You’re not wrong.” She crossed her legs and sighed. “I’m…just used to being alone and on my own for so long that it’s kind of mind-blowing thinking that potentially two people want to spend the rest of their life with me, y’know?”

“Definitely. Struggling with that every day with Aaron,” Gabriel sighed.

“But everything is going to work out?” Mira questioned.

Gabriel paused and then smiled. “I want it to.”

“Cheering you on,” she said softly.

“You as well.” Gabriel elbowed her lightly. “I feel like you deserve twice the love after what you’ve gone through.”

Mira shrugged. “Other people have it worse. I’m incredibly lucky my father would actually go to therapy and try to rebuild a relationship. Some people don’t get that.”

Like Deimos’ father. Distant. A shadow of his past. A mystery.

“You seeing him this Christmas?”

She nodded slowly, eyes cast down deep in thought.

“Inviting Deimos?”

She sighed and rubbed her neck. “See, that’s something I’m struggling with. ‘Cause I want to introduce him to my mom for once, but I don’t know how Deimos will take him. I don’t know if I want Deimos to really see him this early on in our relationship…And it feels unfair to not take Kalmin with us because he’s also my boyfriend. I can’t in clear conscience introduce only half of the loves of my life to my family. Kalmin would feel left out, and that’s the last thing I ever want him to feel. It’s already hard for the three of us at school…” She groaned and rubbed her eyes. “Sorry, I’m venting.”

“Nope, it’s all good, vent away, it’s healthy in doses.” Gabriel grinned.

Mira sighed again and shrugged. “I just…I kind of just want to go alone. I don’t really want to deal with that can of worms yet. Even if it’s absolutely _terrifying_ that I’m going to see my father without back up, I can’t just bring one or the other of my boyfriends. They’re not replaceable. They’re a set deal and I love them both equally. It’s the two of them or none at all, y’know.”

“I get it,” Gabriel murmured. “And I think you already know the answer to your question.”

Mira glanced at him and whined. “Deimos isn’t going to like it.”

“He doesn’t have to like it, he cares about you, and of course he’d be a little salty if you faced off your father alone, but you already know what’s good for all three of you.”

“But do I?” She groaned.

“Making an active choice is better than nothing at all. Make mistakes, figure it out, and try again,” Gabriel lectured.

“When the hell did you get so smart all of the sudden?”

“I’m regurgitating what Aaron said to me,” Gabriel laughed.

“Aaron doesn’t deserve you,” Mira joked sarcastically.

“You’re right, he honestly deserves better than my dumb ass,” he shrugged.

Mira paused and studied him for a moment.

“You can vent to me if you need to,” she murmured cautiously.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe not today. We’re ok.”

“You sure?”

“We’ll be ok,” Gabriel hummed. He smiled softly. “I’m just complicated and he’s forward-thinking.”

Mira reached for Gabriel’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Rubbed his back in circles. Gabriel took it lovingly, and hugged her tightly. They spent the rest of the evening packing up her belongings, going through old notebooks of poetry or sketchbooks of drawings. It’s been a while since it was just the two of them, bonding over art and melodrama. Bit by bit boxes began to form in the corner of the room, bit by bit Mira said goodbye to the home she built throughout the years. _Her_ home, and the memories that resided in it.

Gabriel gave her a tight hug by the end of it, and Mira wiped away a tear. With the last box sealed, it was like closing a chapter of her life and flipping to a new one.

The roar of his truck signalled it.

Even though she technically had this place till the end of December, with the last box sealed meant her new chapter living with her partner, her person, her love, _Deimos._

He came into her old home as if he too lived here. Ripped jeans, black tee, wild hair, and a secret lace bralette underneath.

“Hey,” Gabriel chirped. “Great timing.”

Deimos’ eyes widened when he stepped into Mira’s empty bedroom. “Oh, damn,” he whistled. “It’s all gone.” His voice echoed.

“It’s all packed up,” Mira corrected, her voice cracking.

Her partner looked over at her, eyes softening and walked over. “Are you ok?” He whispered.

“Yeah. Just a little bittersweet, y’know,” she murmured. Gabriel rubbed her back.

“You came at the right time, bud, I’m really bad at consoling crying girls,” Gabriel commented. “I just end up kissing them.”

Dramatically, Deimos rolled his eyes and Mira barked a laugh.

“Asshole,” she giggled.

“Yeah, what the hell dude, you’re dating Aaron,” Deimos sarcastically remarked.

Gabriel shrugged. “You know me.”

“Don’t you dare break that man’s heart,” Deimos warned. “I won’t be able to steal his notes in business ed if you do.”

Mira giggled into her boyfriend’s chest. “ _Asshole,”_ she commented, earning a smirk and a kiss on the crown of her head.

Gabriel raised his hands in defeat. “I’ll try my best to keep it in my pants.”

“You better, dickhead,” Deimos chuckled, kicking his shin lightly. “Your sexcapades have at least affected half of our friend group.”

“It’s not my fault that everyone is super hot,” Gabriel pointed out.

“How many of our friends have you kissed or slept with anyways?” Mira cocked an eyebrow.

Gabriel blinked, deep in thought. “Gotta say, I’ve at least kissed _everyone_ on the lips, but made out and had sex with? Hmm…I’ve banged Deimos and Mira, I _tried_ getting Raven once but she likes girls way more, Annie and I made out one time drunkenly… I made out with Kalmin multiple times and _you both_ tore me a new one…I haven’t touched the lesbians Sophie and Dani…Renee and Micheal have been dating forever…Definitely have made moves on my roommates…”

“Holy shit dude,” Deimos groaned. “It’s worse than I thought.”

Mira howled. “God, you’re such a slut.” She shook her head.

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, say that to me in bed, baby,” he cooed, sauntering over.

“Uh, hey now, she’s _taken,”_ Deimos barked, getting between them and swatting him away.

“Call me a whore Mira, you know I like it,” Gabriel dramatically moaned, clutching onto Deimos tight. Her boyfriend groaned and shoved him off, chasing him around the empty room.

“You’re such a pain in the ass!” He hissed, swiping his legs.

Gabriel laughed and jumped onto the bare mattress and slapped his ass. “I’m _your_ pain in the ass, honey.”

For a moment, Mira watched the two of them bicker. It was kind of nostalgic in a way. When the two of them met last year, they were constantly butting heads. Mira didn’t know that Deimos was actually just jealous and Gabriel simply thought Deimos was just plain hot. It was like watching a cat and dog fight. Deimos wanted space, and Gabriel always invaded it with his big golden retriever energy.

But, look away for just a second and you’ll find the two of them giggling and hugging, enjoying each other’s company. No one could drive them insane like each other, but they could never hate each other either. It might be Gabriel’s infectious charisma. It might be Deimos’ patience. It might be their shared love for femininity, it might be their shared love for Mira.

They just loved each other, no matter how infuriating the other was.

From love rivals to lovers to friends, their path was messy, but brought them together. Their friendship was unique. Their friendship was special.

The night ended with Gabriel jumping off the bed and Deimos catching him, but knocking over a pile of boxes. Raven came in and lectured them for being too loud. Afterwards, they said their goodbyes in front of the house with Deimos and Gabriel still bickering and kicking shins, but ultimately giving each other a tight hug before they split up.

“Love you, honey!” Gabriel sang, skipping over to his old car.

“Fuck you, Gabe,” Deimos barked.

“Drive safe!”

“Don’t worry about me, idiot!” He shouted before jumping into the driver’s seat. Mira slid in beside him, laughing. “You drive safe, Four-Eyes!”

Gabriel gasped. “How dare you!”

Deimos stuck out his tongue and flipped him off. Gabriel honked his horn, and Deimos revved the engine and leaned on his horn as well. It immediately droned out Gabriel’s toy car’s horn, but was interrupted by the slam of a door and Raven shouting obscenities at them.

“I think that’s our queue,” Deimos snickered. Hastily, they pulled out as Raven shook her fist at them.

“Asshole,” Mira giggled, slapping his arm.

“You love me,” he sneered.

For a moment, she stared at him, smiling. This was the new chapter of her life. Deimos, rough around the edges, soft on the inside. Deimos, leather and lace, thorns and roses. Her rock. Her partner in crime. Her muse. Her joy.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “I really do.”


	9. Nikola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incredible I actually upload it BEFORE tapas  
> i'll be updating the next 2 chapters weekly bc the wait is too long and i need validation ayy

Slowly, Deimos pulled up to the familiar mansion on top of a muddy hill. It was dusk, and cars everywhere hummed and roared, steam coming from their engines and dissipating into the cold winter air. People mingled around the muddy and snowy front yard despite the poor weather conditions, too inebriated to care. Drunken adults slipped and slid across the yard, dancing and screaming. More of the sensible folk mingled and disappeared into the grand doors of the mansion. The windows oozed out blue and red party lights, as well as the pounding music that emanated within. When the music transitioned to a new popular hip hop track, there were audible cheers and screams of delight.

When he killed his engine, he could feel the beat of the music shake his old truck, and second-thoughts started to settle in. It was kind of nostalgic in a way. The anxiety. The house.

The last time he was here, he met Mira. Charles and Hayden’s end of semester banger. Mira was the only highlight of the night. The rest was him being anxious and awkward and out of place. And extremely, _extremely_ lonely throughout all of it. He thought he could make some friends, but everyone seemed to not notice he existed. And the ones who did were enemies.

“Fuck, I don’t believe we’re doing this,” Mira whined beside him, rubbing her face dramatically. “I made out with Hayden last year.”

Seb burst out laughing in the back seat. “Holy shit, did you actually!?”

Mira glared at him and frowned. “I was shit-faced, ok? I didn’t really have my faculties in place.”

“You also met Deimos though,” Gabriel pointed out.

Kalmin giggled from the back seat. “Funniest story ever.”

“What? I’ve never heard this story,” Seb whined.

“And you’ll never because you’re not dating me,” Deimos snapped.

A lot can change in a year.

Deimos didn’t feel as lonely as before. Hell, he’s dating that little brat that barfed in his car. Even more hell, he’s dating a hockey jock, too.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Mira sighed.

“Hayden knows you’re dating Deimos right?” Gabriel questioned as the five of them piled out of the car.

Mira blinked slowly, and Deimos and Kalmin stared at her hard in shock. There was an uncomfortable beat of silence.

A shy smile crept across her face.

“I mean, I never talked to him after the whole ordeal?” She shrugged, wincing a little. “I was too preoccupied courting Deimos?”

“Jesus Christ,” Deimos groaned, wrapping an arm around her. “I swear to God if Hayden hits on you…”

“It’ll be fine,” Kalmin laughed, wrapping another arm around her. “It’s been a year and you two are famous on campus. He’s gotta know you two are dating!” His smile said one thing, but the venom in his tone said another.

Kalmin glanced at Deimos and immediately he knew that look. They were in Protection Mode. And from the cringe on Seb and Gabriel’s faces as they headed up to the mansion, everyone else knew as well. The two of them watched their girlfriend like hawks.

On their way up to the mansion, the group doubled in size when Dede and some fine arts kids joined the pack, and tripled in size when more hockey boys came in blasted drunk hollering at Kalmin and Seb. They were mostly freshmen, and it showed that they were new to the party scene (not that Deimos was versed in it either). Most of them were blasted drunk, it was barely eight in the evening, and they brought the stench of beer and vodka with them. The huge pack squeezed through the grand doors into the stuffy, hot air of the mansion. The usual theatrics were happening; drunk dancing, drug abuse, gaming, and make-out sessions. Nothing out of the ordinary, though the amount of people that recognized Deimos doubled by a million. Lots of hockey boys and fine art students, and they seemed to all know him through his partners.

Simon and Frank came in screaming “Baby Blue” and swiping up the man in question into their arms, Kalmin’s captain reintroduced himself by burping in Deimos’ face and slapping Kalmin’s ass, Aaron showed up to dance-serenade him to Gabriel’s dismay, and even Charles and Hayden themselves came up to greet them in the kitchen.

Mira choked on her drink when she spotted them and Deimos immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kalmin kind of just froze in place, mid-sip. So long for a joint effort.

“Mira!” Hayden sang, his smile dangerously wide and ecstatic. “Funny seeing you here again!”

Mira cringed and shrugged. “I mean, it was open invite and we love free booze!”

Hayden laughed hard and opened his arms wide for a hug. In a split second Mira looked at Deimos and Kalmin for assurance and reluctantly both her boyfriends blinked an “ok.” The hug was extremely awkward; Hayden too eager and Mira too timid. Which was good. Charles also came in for a hug, as well as giving Kalmin a side-hug as well. No hugs for Deimos, which was absolutely a-OK. Last time he saw Hayden he was seconds to punching him out because he was planning to make a move on drunk Mira. Not today.

“You still look great as usual,” Hayden joked. He glanced at Deimos and looked up and down his new acquired attire. Ripped black jeans and a black button-up covered in roses. “And Deimos, you _look great_ as well!”

“Thanks,” he replied, curt and simple.

Beside them Charles, Kalmin and Seb were starting to joke off and grab various drinks from the fridge, which left Mira’s protection a little weakened and gave Hayden the chance to lean a little closer. He smelled like wine.

“Who would have thought out of everyone at that party last year the two of you would have gotten together, am I right?” He laughed.

Oh, so he did know they were dating. Deimos relaxed a little.

Mira shrugged. “We kinda just hit it off.”

“You guys are adorable! Definitely deserve each other.”

“Found anyone yet or still looking around?” Mira questioned, a little bit more comfortable as well.

“Always looking,” Hayden shrugged. He took a swig of his drink. “But hey, that threesome offer is still there if either of you guys are interested!”

“Gross,” Deimos whined.

“Get out of here, Hayden!” Mira laughed. Hayden shrugged and winked at the two of them before swirling around and joining back with the party.

“Well that wasn’t so bad,” Mira commented after they watched him merge with two girls and start to easily grind against them. So their little one night stand was honestly just that. A few kisses. He’s honestly missing out.

“I guess,” Deimos sighed, wrapping his arms around her head and hugging her. “You’re just too cute, guys are going to hit on you.”

“Actually, it’s usually me who hits on the guys and girls,” Mira laughed. “But now that I’m faithfully in a relationship, I’m only going to be hitting on you and Kalmin.”

Deimos smirked and kissed the top of her head. “Speaking of Kalmin, where the hell did he go?”

 _“Dorm MAMA!”_ Was their answer.

Deimos had to keep reminding himself that his boyfriend was a hockey jock and that meant the life of the goddamn party no matter how much he denies it. Kalmin was like a damn beacon on the dance floor, the centre of attention as several younger boys jumped on top of him for hugs. Kalmin’s laughter rang sharp through the pulsating air, and smile shimmered. It was his teammates, obviously, but Deimos couldn’t help feel a little jealous as men slapped his ass and wrapped him into hugs. Kalmin’s told his partners that he’s the only openly queer person on his team, so Deimos wasn’t as wound up about it…but he was still a little wound up about it.

God, he thought Mira was going to be the only problem, but now that he thought about it, Kalmin should be the bigger deal. He’s too damn nice and too damn pretty, and people are going to hit on him and he’ll be absolutely oblivious.

Beside him, Mira sighed and unwrapped herself from him. Confused, Deimos watched his five foot girlfriend trudge up to the counter covered in booze and grab a glass of tequila. Unblinking, she chugged the equivalent to five shots of it and slammed it down on the counter. Wiping her mouth, she glanced at Deimos.

“I’m going in,” she said confidently. She didn’t even eat a fucking lime.

Dumbfounded, her boyfriend watched her stomp up to the huge crowd of muscular over-six-feet-tall men and absolutely command the room.

“Hey, guys! Having fun?!” She boasted. Deimos cringed and felt his face burn. Being the designated driver meant he had to witness everything sober. With his shame and pride intact.

The boys around her went wild, the upperclassmen remembering her from the summer and freshmen eagerly introducing themselves. Deimos squeezed through the crowd to the epicentre, immediately feeling his skin prickle as people bumped into him, and slid in behind her. Kalmin was jiving with the music and shot him a bright smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek. No one seemed to care, the hockey team more enraptured by little ol’ Mira.

“So you’re the fabled Mira!”

“She’s so small!”

“Kalmin’s talked about you!”

Mira laughed and rolled her eyes. “I hope whatever’s he’s said was nice.”

“I’ve only told them that you’re an absolute sweetheart and kind of a hot mess,” Kalmin yelled over the music. Deimos laughed at his brutal honesty that made Mira’s face crinkle.

“What does that mean!?” She whined.

Daren wrapped her into a drunken hug and Deimos immediately bristled.

“Kalmin’s told us you pretentious art kids aren’t actually that stuck-up!” He shouted.

Mira gave Deimos a reassuring smile and easily slipped out of the tall hockey boy’s arms and into Deimos’. “You guys are so rude,” she joked.

He relaxed a little, and felt Mira’s hand hug his waist tightly.

“All I said was that the art kids are super hard-working, almost as dedicated as us hockey folk.” Kalmin waved off her snide remark. She smiled and winked at him in response.

“I feel like that’s somewhat of a challenge you’re insinuating,” Mira pointed out.

“It might be!” Riley burst from the crowd, hugging Kalmin. “Art kids need to be shown their place!”

“What’s your play!?” Mira challenged.

Kalmin laughed hard. “Have about some old-fashioned beer pong?”

“You’re fucking on!” Mira shouted with the gusto of five frat boys combined.

* * *

Even though Mira was confident in the beginning, being paired with her classmates was her demise. Athletes, though on strict diets and training regimes, still knew how to fucking party more than visual art students. Most of her classmates smoked weed and watched movies; they didn’t go to bangers and raves. The score was so one-sided Deimos decided to turn away from the hot mess and wander about the house for some fresh air. Gabriel and Aaron said they’d watch out for his partners so he was somewhat confident nothing was going to happen.

Seeing and talking to so many people proved to be a bigger challenge than going to a party alone. After keeping up a fairly friendly demeanour to every hockey player and artist he knew, his energy was dropping. It was a new experience, and one he’ll really cherish after all is said and done tonight, but he needed a break. He wasn’t as naturally charismatic as his counterparts. Emulating Kalmin’s natural sunshine smile or copying Mira’s joking demeanour took all the energy out of him. He didn’t want his acquaintances to think he was being rude or cold.

He’s done so much this semester to try and fix his mistakes. Smile more. Be receptive. Talk. His infamous title still clung to him, but he was making steps to changing that.

Though, maybe a year-end party was too big of a stride as he wobbled past people.

The mansion seemed still as big and as wide as he remembered it, the place filled to the brim of people of various majors and backgrounds. He retreated from the gaming room to one of the luxurious balconies, surprised to find only two people smoking in the corner. One had a shaven head and sleeve tattoos. The other had raven hair that hung over his almond eyes. They looked familiar, but not enough for Deimos to press it.

They leaned into one another, shoulder-to-shoulder, sharing a cigarette. The sparkling city below illuminated their bodies in a hazy glow. The imagery was hypnotic. It was melancholic. It was…familiar.

The scene nearly swallowed him whole.

Deimos used to share cigarettes with Bellen when they were young. The two of them bummed off cigarettes from Bellen’s uncle and smoked on rooftops till late hours in the evening talking about their futures or bonding over boxing. Naturally they’d lean into one another, their fingers brushing and elbows bumping. Bellen always looked good illuminated in the city’s glow. Deimos lost sleep thinking about his face, a face that Kalmin similarly had.

Before the two of them got together, Deimos always used the excuse of smoking to taste the cigarette Bellen’s lips graced. He’d purposefully take long drags just to feel some sort of connection to his lips. Bellen would gaze lovingly at him, and to mask the embarrassment, Deimos blew smoke at him.

Times were simpler back then. Deimos’ lust for his best friend festered, but the yearning was innocent. He held no ulterior motives. He was just happy and in love with his best friend. Deimos’ father was present. Juno talked to him more. He was in serious talks with his boxing coaches. Bellen still liked him.

After one kiss it all fell apart.

The cigarettes that Deimos only smoked to indirectly kiss his best friend became a vice.

Before he fully lost himself in the nostalgia and melodrama of his past, Deimos quietly walked over to the opposite side of the balcony. Thankfully the two boys hadn’t noticed him stop dead in his tracks and stare at them for an uncomfortably long time. They were chatting among themselves, Almond Eyes with a particularly serious expression. Shaven Head had his back to Deimos, so he didn’t know how he was handling whatever conversation they were having.

 _“I just want the truth.”_ Almond Eyes hissed under his breath.

 _“I’m being honest here.”_ Shaven Head barked louder.

Deimos cringed a little. He tried to tune out their murmurings. It felt like he walked in on something he shouldn’t have.

_“Fuck off, Theo.”_

There was a sudden shuffling of feet and a bang. Deimos glanced over to the opposite corner and saw Shaven Head had shoved Almond Eyes into the railing. Hotly, Shaven Head stomped out his cigarette and stormed inside. Almond Eyes, or Theo, paused for a second, leaning against the railing, before looking up straight at Deimos. Embarrassed, the Greek male looked back at the city, hearing Theo sigh quietly before wandering inside as well.

It was like reaffirming his past. Boys who share cigarettes were never meant to be.

Kalmin and Mira were screaming at the top of their lungs to Panic’s _Girls/Girls/Boys_ when Deimos came back.

Mira was on top of a coffee table, belting the chorus when she spotted her boyfriend to her absolute glee. Dramatically, she thrashed her head and pointed at him from within the crowd, seeing his face scrunch up in absolute disgust when everyone stared straight at him. Kalmin also loved to torment his boyfriend, and pointed at him as well, shouting out his name within pauses of the chorus, and got not one, but two middle fingers in response. Mira laughed into the mic, her giggles reverberating throughout the whole house, and danced a little bit more enthusiastically as Deimos pushed through the crowd to the front of the table.

“I hate both of you from the bottom of my heart!” Deimos shouted over the blaring music.

“Deimos, solo!” Kalmin joked, pointing the mic at him. Disgusted, Deimos slapped it away and Mira laughed harder. She hugged her boyfriend, taller than him with the added coffee table, and he didn’t hug back, probably because millions of eyes were watching. Also Mira was really buzzed (wasted) and if Deimos showed any signs of reciprocation, she’d probably make out with him on the spot. Or worse.

So kudos, Deimos. Knowing your partners was vital.

After the song ended, Deimos swiped her off her feet to her absolute glee while shouting at Kalmin to get off the table as well. Seb, Daren and Ajax, like the absolute buffoons they were, came to his demise and shouted Kalmin to jump and they’d catch him. In awe, Deimos and Mira watched as the six foot hockey player soared through the air, an absolute wild smile stretched across his face while three of his teammates screamed in horror to catch such an insane moving target. Two freshmen rushed to the rescue and all five of them caught Kalmin with a mixture of swearing, screaming, and ape-yelling. Seb almost fell onto his ass being the smallest one there, but caught his footing at the last second. Then all five of them hoisted Kalmin high in the air as if he was Simba from the Lion King and screamed. Everyone cheered and Kalmin just for good measures dabbed for them.

“I’m dating dumbasses,” Deimos blurted out loud. Mira drowsily stared at him and laughed, bonking her forehead against his neck.

“I love you too,” she slurred. The world was spinning now. Her adrenaline high from doing karaoke in front of everyone was dropping. She kissed up Deimos’ neck to his discomfort and nibbled on his ear.

“I think it’s time to sober you up,” Deimos pointed out.

She groaned and sighed. “Probably.” She hugged him tighter. “Where’s Kalmin?”

“Getting him now, can you stand?”

“Mmm, yeah,” she hummed. Gently, he settled her down and walked over to the bigger mess that was Kalmin and his hockey bros. They haven’t put him down yet, throwing him high up in the air to his absolute joy. Mira, a little hazy-eyed and dizzy, watched the scene as Deimos bickered with Kalmin’s teammates, before feeling a new wave of nausea hit her.

“Shit,” she groaned, hugging her stomach and swirling around. Fuck, too fast. World’s spinning. Blindly, she tried her best to push her way through the thick crowd of people, bumping and tripping over arms and feet, almost falling flat on her face if it weren’t for a strong set of pale hands that yanked her straight back up and pushed people out of her way.

A solid arm wrapped around her and surged her through the mounds of people.

He smelled of cigarettes.

Deimos?

And then Mira was vomiting in a toilet.

His hands were pushing her hair out of her face as she retched out everything she’s consumed in the past hour. Which was a lot because of losing at beer pong. God, beer was so fucking gross.

She sniffled and puked out the last of it. Tears were streaming down her face. Her throat burned.

“Sorry,” she mumbled out, wiping her eyes. “God, I’m so gross.”

“It’s fine,” he said quietly. Voice rough, yet timid. Kinda like Deimos. “Wipe your face, here.”

A wet washcloth was handed over and hastily, Mira scrubbed her face raw. Sniffling again, she passed it back and sat down. His hand in her hair softened and ran down her neck to rub her back.

“Thank you,” she rasped, flushing the toilet.

“It’s fine,” he replied quietly.

Blinking bleary, Mira glanced to the side to figure out who her Prince Charming was. Black clothes, leather jacket- Deimos?

Shaven head, tattoos, piercings.

“Nikola,” she whispered.

He blinked at her with his intense electric blue eyes and nodded.

“Thanks, dude,” she coughed. His rubbing hand on her back stilled and he pulled away.

“How are you feeling?” He asked gently.

“Like shit, but I’ll survive,” she joked. “Not the first time I’ve puked in a toilet from over-drinking.”

Nikola scrunched his face as if he wanted to say something, but held back. Quirks Deimos has done. It made sick and drunk Mira a little love-struck. She smiled at him in response.

“You really remind me of my boyfriend,” she laughed.

Nikola blinked in response, scrunching his face even further.

“So cute,” she mumbled, knocking her head against the toilet bowl.

“Shut up,” Nikola said quickly, pale face flushing with colour. “You’re drunk.”

Mira smirked and bopped his nose. “You’re cute. Like an angry Pomeranian.”

Nikola bristled, face twisting into a frown even though his cheeks and neck flushed even brighter. Just like Deimos. “Do you even know where you are right now?”

Slowly, she blinked and looked around. The world was still slightly spinning, and the lights seemed a little too bright for her comfort. “Bathroom. Hayden and Charles’ banger. You’re Nikola,” she slurred out.

He sighed and rubbed his shaven head. “Ok, good,” he grumbled out. “Not completely out of it.”

Mira giggled and rubbed her face. “Don’t worry, I still remember I have a boyfriend.”

“You _better.”_

“Is that a threat?” She laughed.

He rolled his eyes the same way Deimos rolled his eyes. A lot of head tipping and sighing. “Don’t go around telling other boys they’re cute.”

“Why not!” Mira whined. “If they’re cute, shouldn’t they know? You’re cute!” She sat up and flicked his chin. His pale skin burned bright scarlet.

“Y-You’re…” He reared up to shout, but paused before softening again. “Shut up.”

Mira grinned. This was so nostalgic. It reminded her so much of Hayden’s banger last year when Deimos and her met for the first time. Was God playing a trick on her bringing another leather jacket-wearing angsty goth boy to her rescue?

“Not used to being complimented?” She chirped.

Nikola sighed and shook his head. “I swear, any other guy would think you’re hitting on them.”

She frowned. “Hey, I’m pansexual so technically saying anyone’s cute regardless of their gender would be seen as flirting by your logic, but you probably wouldn’t bat an eye if I showered a woman in compliments.”

The younger boy blinked, thinking intensely. “It’s different when girls do it.”

Mira gasped dramatically. “I see a double-standard.”

Nikola sighed and frowned. “You lost me at the pan-thing.”

“Pansexual? Do you not know what that is?”

He shook his head, a little frustrated and embarrassed.

“I like people regardless of their gender,” she explained slowly. “Pan means all.”

“So…bisexual?” He tipped his head to the side. Cutely.

Mira cringed. “Not exactly? It really depends on the person who labels themselves. Some might find equating bisexuality and pansexuality as the same wrong, and some might not care.”

“Then what’s the use of labels?” He said hotly. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Mira blinked in surprise. Ok…not a Deimos quirk.

“I mean, you can always just ask the person who they’re attracted to,” she said slowly. “The label is for the individual.”

Nikola rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He stared at her for a moment. “Aside from all this _weird_ western talk, how are you feeling?”

Mira didn’t let the last comment get to her. She was too sluggish to engage in a heated debate. Scrubbing her eyes, she sighed and slowly started to get up. “I’m feeling better after teasing you,” she said sarcastically. Nikola helped her up, a little concerned still. He looked like he was walking on eggshells. “Fuck, though I could be better after chugging three glasses of water.”

“Can you make it to the kitchen, or do you need me still?”

Mira sneered. “Such a _gentleman.”_

“I’ll leave you to choke on your vomit.”

She burst out laughing. “You and my partner are _super_ similar. I feel like you both would either be at each other’s throats or great friends.” Maybe after a little push in the correct direction on sexuality. And she didn’t know why, but Mira kind of wanted to help him through it. Maybe she was finally growing into an adult. Maybe this was her trial to _becoming_ an adult. Help the younger generation.

Nikola rolled his eyes. “I don’t make friends.” And held out his hand.

He was also so much like Deimos, it was almost instinctual for Mira to _want_ to guide him in the correct direction.

Mira smirked and took it. “That’s definitely something he would say as well.”

The boy cringed and ripped his hand away from her. “I’m bringing you downstairs and then I’m leaving you.” Instead he grabbed her shoulder and shuffled her outside. Instantly it was ten times louder and hotter, and Mira’s headache worsened. She leaned against Nikola for support as they squirmed through the sweaty drunk crowd, the Deimos look-alike easily pushing and shoving people aside without remorse. Mira shouted an apology whenever someone seemed taken aback, but she doubted they heard her. With the booze wearing off, she felt a little uneasy being in such a tight crowd, and clutched Nikola’s side a little harder.

“You’re not going to vomit on me, right?” He shouted over the music.

Mira rolled her eyes. “I just want out of the crowd.”

“We’re almost there.”

Just as he turned back to keep pushing forward, one of the players on the basketball team stumbled into frame and cleanly elbowed Nikola straight in the face. The two of them went down, some people going “oooh,” around them, clearly egging on the two of them to fight. Nikola gave a death-glare Mira unfortunately knew way too well, and helped him up.

“Watch where you’re going!” Nikola snarled.

The basketball player was way too trashed to respond coherently.

“Leave him,” Mira urged. She took the lead shoving through the hot, tall bodies. “Are you alright?”

Nikola checked his nose for any blood and wrapped a protective arm around her once more. “I’m fine.”

When they made it to the kitchen, Mira walked in the opposite direction of the sink to the fridge to Nikola’s displeasure until she pulled out some frozen peas for his forehead. She could even see the anger leave his body as he relaxed and reluctantly swiped the frozen green beans from her grasp.

“Thanks…” He mumbled cutely. Mira smirked and grabbed a glass and began her tirade on water. Nikola calmly pressed frozen peas to his forehead and quietly watched her chug three glasses of water like a pro, if there was such thing as a professional water chugger. While she nursed her fourth glass, she looked into the wave of people in the foyer to see if she could spot her boyfriends, but to no avail. They’d definitely have a pack of loud cheering hockey players with them and she saw no such chaos. Just a lot of drunken dancers and singers.

“Any idea where my boyfriend and boy friend might be?” She asked Nikola, careful to add a pause between “boy” and “friend.”

“You’re talking about Deimos and Kalmin, right?”

“Yup.”

Nikola sighed and looked into the crowd as well. “Nope. Might be upstairs.”

“Also might be downstairs,” Mira mumbled.

Nikola’s lips curled into a frown. “You’ve got a phone, just text them.”

Mira paused for a second. “Y’know, that might be the smartest thing you’ve said all night.”

“Ouch,” he winced while Mira shot a quick text to Deimos about her whereabouts. They went quiet for a moment, Mira shooting Nikola a worried look at the bag of peas. He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

She smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

“You’re-fucking-welcome,” he muttered sarcastically.

Mira giggled. He was trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Can I ask you a question?” He suddenly asked.

“Shoot.”

“Why’re you so close to Kalmin? No offence, but you have no classes with him and you guys are…complete opposites.”

“How do you know what classes I have?” Mira teased lightly.

“The team talks,” he deadpanned.

Mira chuckled. “I met Kalmin in the summer because he works at a cafe near my place. His best friend and one of my exes are dating. You’ll probably run into them.”

“Oh.” Nikola blinked.

“Surprised to know Kalmin’s a barista?”

“Maybe.”

“He’s a hard-worker. I can’t imagine juggling that many hats. School, hockey, work _and_ a social life.”

“Yeah…” He scrunched his face cutely, and Mira laughed.

“What is it?”

“I’m…I still don’t understand why you’re so close to him.”

Mira leaned against the counter, sipping at her drink. _“_ Kalmin and I sorta met in high school when I was in a bad place, and then reconnected again in the summer at another low point when Deimos wasn’t around. He’s been my rock through some really tough shit,” she said instead of saying, “ _well, we’re close because we’re dating.”_

“So he’s got bad timing?” Nikola crinkled his nose.

“I’d say he’s got great timing,” Mira replied. “He always shows up at the perfect time and will do anything in his power to make it better.”

Nikola hummed and went quiet for a moment. “I…kinda get it?” He admitted slowly, cautiously. “He actively looks out for Theo and I.”

Mira burst into a smile. “Isn’t he just a darling!?” She cheered. “He’s amazing! Such a cute good boy, god I love him.”

Nikola stilled at her last comment and Mira bit her tongue in response. Shit, maybe a little bit too much on the compliments.

“He’ll…be a good team captain next year,” he admitted.

Mira’s heart skipped a beat. “Do you really think so?”

“It’s kind of expected for him to get the position, no one else brings the team together like him.”

Mira kinda felt like a proud parent, even though she hasn’t done anything. “Dorm Mama,” she giggled.

Nikola chuckled. “Dorm Mama.”

“I do worry about the toll of juggling so many things and dealing with so many characters,” Mira admitted. “You better tell Kalmin some time that you appreciate him. You come up in a lot of conversations.”

Nikola perked up, cheeks turning pink. “I-I do?”

Mira nodded. “Don’t worry, it’s never negative. Kalmin just wants to connect with you, and you should definitely thank him.”

Nikola got redder and he rubbed his neck nervously. A Deimos-esque quirk. “Fine,” he said curtly.

“Good! That’s what I wanna hear!” Mira giggled.

“You’re exhausting, y’know that?” Nikola sighed, smiling a little. Another Deimos-esque quirk.

“The way you say _exhausting_ is the same way Deimos says it,” Mira laughed.

“Oh, shut it.” Nikola rolled his eyes dramatically.

“You two are awfully flirty,” a new voice chirped.

Before Mira could turn around to see who it was, a pale arm was wrapped around her shoulder and big blue eyes stared her down.

“Oh, Gregory,” she said sourly. He smelled like cheap vodka and body spray. Bad combo.His usual goons were also filing into the kitchen, some preoccupied with mixing drinks, others picking on Nikola. The younger boy bristled and shoved a redhead off him.

“Hello, Mira,” he growled. “You look hot tonight.”

Mira glanced down at her clothes, a tight long-sleeve and skinny jeans. No skin was showing. “You’re drunk,” she replied curtly.

“No shit,” he laughed.

“Greg, can you fuck off,” Nikola interjected. “She’s taken.”

“Taken? By who, _you?”_ He taunted.

“I’d like to say I’m my own person,” Mira said sarcastically, slipping out of his sweaty embrace. Instantly Nikola got in front of her, and Mira blushed a little by the chivalrous act.

Greg snorted and glanced at his buds. _“Art kids,”_ he commented, shrugging.

The way they said “art kid” screamed derogatory. Mira could feel her blood pressure rise the more this idiot opened his mouth. It was insane that Gregory and Kalmin were on the _same team._

“I’m surprised Nikola is hanging out with an art kid,” one of Greg’s goons chirped up.

Greg laughed and elbowed Nikola to his displeasure. “Yeah, last time I checked you were kissing Theo on the balcony?”

Mira blinked wildly. Nikola’s expression weakened for just a second and he glanced back at her. There was…shame.

“Shut up, asshole,” Nikola instantly snapped, face scrunching into a scowl once more. Cheeks flushed, he shoved Gregory back.

“You’re not denying it,” another goon sneered.

“You and Theo have been hip to hip this whole night until Mira showed up,” a freshman joked.

“She made you straight?”

“Oh, be careful saying that around Kalmin, he’ll bust your balls.”

“Nikola would be into that.”

“Maybe he’s just flocking around more gay people, everyone in the art program is gay.”

“Gay disease,” Greg joked haughtily. His buds roared.

“FUCK OFF!” Nikola shouted over the group. He grabbed Gregory by the collar and the older man raised his hands up innocently. Mira was still reeling from the first homophobic comment.

“You’re an angry gay,” he joked.

“I’m _not gay,”_ Nikola spat. “Don’t put shit in my mouth.”

Greg snorted. “Everyone knows it except you, huh. I bet Mira even knows it, don’t ya?” He shot her a teasing look. “I saw Nikola and Theo touching each other in the showers one time. _Really jerkin’ it.”_

What year was she in?

Just as she was going to interject, Greg theatrically moaned, reenacting the scene by grabbing one of his buddies and drunkenly humping against him.

_“Oh Theodore! Fuck me harder daddy!”_

He kicked out his leg and his crony grabbed it, moaning with him.

His buds roared in laughter, joining in with the fun.

_“Niko your ass is sooo tight!”_

_“Theo fuck me harder!”_

Nikola was shaking. His face got redder and redder. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Niko, don’t listen to them,” Mira hissed, grabbing his arm tight. “They’re trying to start a fight.”

The freshman didn’t look at her. He kept his gaze at the ground, mouth open shakily gasping for air. Mira knew the warning signs to a panic attack. Dissociation. Tremors.

 _“Nikola,”_ Mira shook him, trying to ground him. His breathing only seemed to quicken with the effeminate moaning and jokes from his seniors.

“One of the first years heard them fucking, apparently Nikola always gets railed.”

“Of course he takes it up the ass, you saw the way he looked at Kalmin.”

“Mira, don’t you think that’s like, super unattractive?” Gregory whined. “Girls like _men,_ not boys like Nikola, right?”

Mira glared bloody murder at him. “Fuck you Gregory,” she spat out. “Leave us alone. I’m not interested.”

The blonde only snorted in response and rolled his eyes. “You and all your friends can never take a joke.”

“Joking about someone’s sexuality isn’t fucking _funny,”_ she raised her voice.

That snapped Nikola out of her trance. Relief took over her and she looked to him-

“I’m _not fucking gay,”_ Nikola _snarled._ Menace poisoned his tone. Rage filled his eyes.

Mira’s heart dropped.

He glared at Gregory and stepped forward. Roughly, he shoved him back. _“Stop making up lies, bastard.”_

“Oh yeah? Prove it,” the blonde taunted.

Nikola paused, and then looked at Mira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GOOOOO PLOTTTT


	10. Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early gang rise up

“Theo!” Kalmin shouted over the “Dorm Mama” chants. Despite being absolutely blasted beyond repair, the moment he saw Theo loitering around some plants in the background, his first instinct was to help the scared little chicken. Where was Nikola? He thought they were going to make amends.

Theo flinched to Kalmin’s voice, eyes going wide seeing his upperclassmen being thrown up in the air, and pointing straight at him. Then his bugged out eyes turned to the crowd below Kalmin who also snapped a menacing look straight at him. 

“Theo! Theo! Theo!” Seb chanted first. Slowly the other upperclassmen caught onto Kalmin’s antics, and began chanting his name. “Theo! Theo! Theo!”

Ajax and Riley caught Kalmin, set him back onto the ground, and led the huge caravan stumbling straight into this poor eighteen year old.

“Theo, what the fuck are you doing by yourself?” Ajax shouted, his Jamaican accent coming out to play the drunker he got. “My guy, come out and play!”

Kalmin nodded thoughtfully, slightly swaying to the music, trying to look more like a buffoon to ease the tension. This has been his second year trying to break the new recruits in, and he found that if he made them laugh by looking more like the fool, they’d be less self-conscious of themselves. Also, he was really drunk. And this was a fun song to dance to.

“U-Um, I’m not really into the crowd thing,” Theo stuttered out, his wide blue eyes running down Kalmin’s shaking figure.

“You haven’t tried to dance at all tonight, come in and try!” Ajax egged on.

“Let’s fucking mosh!” Daren roared.

“You won’t know until you try it,” Seb cheered.

Theo shook his head vigorously. “I-I don’t think I’d like it.”

“Where’s Nikola?” Riley shouted over the music. “Theo, did that idiot get into a fight?”

“No, I don’t think so, we split up an hour ago,” Theo replied softly, his face twisted.

“Did something happen? You two seemed to be having fun earlier in the night,” Kalmin questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Theo shook his head, avoiding his concerned stare. “It’s nothing, you know Nikola.”

“Dick move to ditch you at a party where you don’t know anyone,” Riley sighed.

Kalmin cringed at his back-handed compliment. “He knows us!” He argued.

“Kalmin’s right!” Seb chirped up, sliding over to grab Theo’s other shoulder. “Theo, you better know that the moment you got into the team, you’re one of us.”

“It’s time to fucking party!” Ajax roared, almost elbowing him in the face.

Theo shook his head again, eyes wide with fear. Kalmin sympathized; he knew his type. Back in the day Kalmin was in his shoes as well. If they threw him into the crowd right now, he might panic. Baby steps.

“Honestly, I think you guys need to _chill out_ ,” Kalmin joked.

Seb instantly caught on. “Oh, most definitely,” he sneered. “Ajax needs to clear his head. Get some fresh air.”

“Do you think the other guys would be into it?” Kalmin questioned.

“What the fuck are you guys going on about?” Riley whined. “I’m fucking drunk dude!”

The two of them exchanged amused looks. “Snowball fight,” they said in unison.

Riley gasped, and instantly grabbed Theo’s arm. “I’m taking Theodore!” He screamed, dragging him out of Kalmin and Seb’s clutches. “He’s the fastest!”

“What the fuck, what about me!?” Ajax whined, chasing after him.

“Go pair up with Daren, you’re dead to me!” Riley shouted, flipping him off.

Giggling, Kalmin chased after them, his head spinning a little, and witnessed the captain scream out “HOCKEY TEAM SNOWBALL FIGHT!” and the rest of the team suddenly appear out of thin air to chase after them. Moments like these reminded Kalmin how much he loved the team. Moments where everyone was on the same wavelength, smiling and laughing, getting into trouble _together_ and working as a collective _chaotic unit._ No one was judging, no one was _thinking_ at this point, just wild and stupid, hooting and howling, in love with one another, vibing off the same energy.

Boys stumbled down the stairs and banged into walls, one even jumping out a window to make it to the expansive backyard. Boys were finding their ride-or-dies, calling cheap threats, screaming, drinking, tumbling, and laughing. Kalmin howled and followed suite, dodging a crowd of girls to the door into the ice cold air that he welcomed with open arms. He was hot and sweaty, and the coolness helped his head stop spinning.

“Kalmin!” Seb shouted. “You better be my fuckin’ partner!”

Kalmin pointed at him dramatically. “You bet!”

“Gang up on Kalmin and Seb!” Riley roared from the snowy clearing. He had Theo by the shirt collar and a fistful of snow in the other. More and more boys were stumbling in, jumping into the meter deep snow face first, screaming and rolling around like animals.

“No, fuck you, gang up on Captain!” Ajax shouted back. Bailey and Daren were alongside him and were hastily packing down snowball after snowball. Kalmin jumped over the porch and ran to join his team laughing and hollering, throwing loose snowballs at the first and second years that seemed at a loss on what to do.

“No, break in the new recruits!” Kalmin shouted over all of them.

Everyone fell into place.

Riley protected Theo as Ajax and Daren rained hell down on the two of them. Bailey and Seb took an alternate route and pounced on the other freshman, shoving snow down their shirts. The boundaries- the unfamiliarity- were broken. Everyone was here to have fun, and judgement was left at the rotting porch they all stumbled off, and the snowy clearing was like the rink- no one here were upperclassmen nor underclassmen. They were a _team._ A team that joked and worked together, butted heads, but worked for the same common goal. On the literal rink, it was to win. On this snowy December night, it was to just fuckin _party._

Kalmin charged at Riley and easily knocked him over, both boys snickering and shoving snow down each other’s sweaters. The unspoken rule of going for the captain was broken and what was left was just Kalmin’s _friend._ Riley’s handsome smile glimmered down at him, and all Kalmin wanted to do was shove some snow down his mouth.

“Captain, sorry but you’re going down!” He shouted, dragging a huge clump of snow over him.

“Ponyboy, you’re dead!” Riley screamed, kicking and wriggling out of his grasp. “Theo, I need an assist!”

“Theo, you wouldn’t dare!” Kalmin taunted. Just as he turned around, Riley finally got a solid grip on his shirt and flipped him over. Cursing, Kalmin was met with Riley smirking down at him and Theo looking terrified.

“The turn tables, babe,” Riley sneered.

“I can take you.”

“We both know I’m the strongest boy here.”

“You’re piss drunk, one lil shake and I’ll have you.”

“That’s cute hearing from someone who’s going to have a mouthful of snow.”

“You’re the one that needs the snow, you _reek.”_

Riley gasped. “Theo, ball me.”

“Theo, don’t listen to him,” Kalmin shouted. He looked at him pleadingly, hoping his cute looks save him. “We can take him together. It’s tradition to bully the captain.”

“Uh, no it’s not!” Riley barked.

“He’s going to turn on you, Theodore,” Kalmin ignored him, looking more desperate. He could see the cranks whirring in his head. “I’ll do anything!”

That was the nail in the coffin.

Theo pelted Riley in the face, and the captain cursed. Diving for the side, he shielded his face and freed Kalmin, the boy cheering and immediately grabbing the snowballs they accumulated in their little fort.

“Theo’s the next Ponyboy!” Kalmin cheered, ruffling his hair and whipping Riley in the nuts. The captain whined and cursed, falling back and racing over to some of the fourth years that were also getting overpowered by some underclassmen.

“We fought the beast!” Kalmin roared. He turned to Theo and crushed him into a sweaty hug. “We’re victorious!”

Theo laughed. He _laughed._ For a moment, Kalmin’s mind cleared and he realized this was the first time he’s heard him laugh _genuinely._

He loved it.

“You’re a child,” Theo chuckled, wiping tears from his face. “Everyone here is a _kid.”_

“Hey! You’re one of us!” Kalmin gasped dramatically. “What’s wrong with having some fun!?”

Theo kept grinning and sighed. “You got me there.” He bent down and packed some more balls. “What’s our next move, captain?”

Kalmin’s heart was in his throat. Finally, _finally,_ his walls were down.

“Fights like this always end up with one year winning. But what if we’re the team that win with a whole team with every year in it?” Kalmin beamed, almost vibrating with excitement. He held out his hand. “Truce?”

Theo took it and grinned. “Truce.”

Kalmin clutched his hand tight. “Thank you for your service.” He turned to Seb who was in a hot battle with Bailey and some freshmen. The older boys were losing, and Kalmin looked to Theo to see if he was on the same wavelength. He was already packing balls into his arms.

“Cover me!” Kalmin shouted. Theo nodded and the two of them set off, screaming, going straight into the battlefield. Snowballs flew in every direction, and Kalmin narrowly avoided them, hearing separate voices yell out for “Dorm Mama.” Theo trailed behind and expertly whipped them in the shoulders or chest before going into a full sprint to gain distance. That speed Ajax and Riley were so interested in was coming into play. In a few years, he’ll be as tall as Kalmin, and if he followed the workout routines the coach laid on him, he might even be as bulky. He’d be perfect.

Kalmin saw the potential in him. He saw himself. And god, he wanted to protect this kid with his whole life.

“Seb!” Kalmin shouted. He saw the first years jump to his voice, and spin around with fear in their eyes. The third year wondered what he looked like to them. Probably drunk, big, and menacing. _Great._ To provoke them further, he pointed at them.

 _“You’re dead!”_ He growled.

“Shit, shit, shit!” The redhead screamed. “Retreat! Retreat!”

“Dorm Mama’s drunk she can’t be stopped!” Seb wailed.

Kalmin roared for good measure, and Theo was laughing hard beside him, starting to pelt his teammates. They scrambled away, regrouping with some second years.

“Thanks, mom,” Seb sneered as Kalmin bent down to help him up. They hugged. “And thank you, Theo, you’ve got a killer shot.” He winked.

“Thanks,” he grinned. “Who’s our next victim?”

Kalmin looked across the clearing. Lots of little skirmishes were happening, for the exception of the fourth years fully solidifying into a powerhouse. They reigned terror on the younger ones, Riley quickly recovering from his defeat as the emperor in the middle, laughing maniacally.

“Let’s win with every year in our group,” Kalmin explained to Seb and Bailey. “We just need a fourth and second year.”

“It’ll be easy to snag a few second years,” Bailey muttered. “But who’s the loose canon on the fourth year team?”

The four of them pondered for a moment. Then all together, they spoke.

_“Daren.”_

The blonde fourth year stood near the side, roaring and plowing through boys like it was a sport. He was the big offensive player that no one liked testing, except for Nikola and Riley.

“Seb and I can get some second years to join, but how are we going to tempt Daren?” Bailey chirped up.

“We could just ask him till he breaks?” Kalmin offered.

Seb flicked his hand with a dramatic eye roll. “Daren’s drunk right now, he’s not nice.”

“We could direct his anger to Riley,” Bailey suggested. “But now?”

“I could…I could taunt that Riley thinks Nikola is a better offensive player than him?” Theo asked.

“I dunno,” Seb cringed.

Kalmin blinked. “No, I think it could work!” He grabbed Theo’s shoulder, smiling. “Daren definitely has a soft spot for you, and everything you say is gospel- no one would suspect you lying.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Seb muttered. “Soldier, are you up for the task?”

Theatrically, Theo straightened and saluted him. “Yessir!”

“I love this guy,” Seb laughed, slapping him in the shoulder.

Then they split up, taking their places. Despite this being a stupid drunken game, running across the clearing shouting for more and more members to join his force, Kalmin felt like he was in a movie, running across the battlefield, finding his troops, and defeating his enemies with his soldiers at his side. Theo was his damn guardian angel, protecting him from harm as they rallied their troops and charged for the big boss- the fourth years. Snowballs rained down like arrows on both parties, curses and screams and the sound of snow hitting bodies echoing into the night along with the bombastic trap music emanating from the house. It heightened the tension, the drama of the scene of thirty or so drunk hockey players hitting a crescendo point.

“You can’t defeat us!” Riley roared, sending his brute force first. Kalmin expected this and let the defence boys take him down, screaming dramatically as he fell, keeping his eyes on Theo who kept running forward, dodging players like a footballer, body flexible like fluid, and running straight for Daren. He saw him frantically talking to him, saw the shock in Daren’s face, and saw him turn to Riley.

Then snow was shoved in Kalmin’s sweater and he shrieked from the iciness, desperately trying to fight his way through three muscular boys. He needed to see the end to this soap opera, even if that meant stripping out of his armour.

Kalmin sprung free from them after unzipping his hoodie and scrambling away in his tank top. And just in time.

 _“RILEY!”_ Daren roared. “I TRUSTED YOU!”

Riley spun around shocked, confused and dazed. “What did I do!?”

“You don’t think I’m good enough for you!” Daren slapped his chest. “How dare you!”

As they bickered like an old married couple, Theo started to creep away, but Riley caught him in the act, gasping and instantly breaking into a sprint. “THEODORE!”

Kalmin broke into a sprint as well. “DAREN!” He shouted. The blonde caught his attention. “PROTECT THE BABY!”

Daren wildly nodded and screamed back, “PROTECT THE BABY,” as he charged at Riley. The three upperclassmen collided like an explosion, limbs flying everywhere, bodies tangling, barks and snarls and drunken grunts passing their lips.

“You’re outnumbered and overpowered!” Kalmin roared. “Tell your troops to fall back!”

“Never!” Riley yelled particularly loud for his teammates. “We die like MEN!”

“You die like fools tonight,” Daren dramatically said, before shoving snow into his shirt. Kalmin started scooping heaps and heaps of snow, Riley screaming in horror more and more snow was shoved his clothes.

“Call off your men!” Kalmin yelled.

“NEVER!!” Riley roared back.

“C’mon man!” Daren screamed dramatically. He held his shaking face in his hands. “These men respect you! You can’t die! You have to live for them!”

“These men have families!” Theo shouted. “These men have wives to go back to!”

“Don’t leave them to die!” Kalmin roared.

Riley gritted his teeth and spat on him. “Fuck. You.”

Daren looked horrified. And then his expression hardened. He looked to Kalmin.

“We have to do it,” he muttered gravely.

Kalmin swallowed thickly. “I think we do,” he muttered back. “The Nuclear Option.”

Riley gasped and instantly started fighting harder. “No, you _wouldn’t.”_

“You give us no choice,” Daren snarled.

Solemnly, Kalmin gathered a big mound of snow, packing it lightly, not exactly a ball, but also not just powder. He glanced at Theo.

“Sergeant Theodore, will you do the honours?” Kalmin said gravely. Theo looked absolutely confused until Daren started to unbuckle Riley’s pants, and his eyes went wide with horror.

“You _wouldn’t,”_ Theo whispered, petrified.

“He gives us no other option,” Daren hissed.

“We have to do this for our country,” Kalmin urged. “You’re the one who should do it.”

“No, fuck you, not _him,”_ Riley snarled. “He _betrayed me_ after I led him through this gruelling war.”

Daren sighed and shook his head. “He’s a goner.”

Theo nodded and slowly took the mound of snow, or bomb, from Kalmin. “For my country,” he muttered.

“God Bless America,” Kalmin hissed dramatically. Theo kneeled down to Riley who screamed and fought hard, trying to scamper away. And in one swift motion, Theo shoved snow into his underwear.

Riley shrieked and instantly Daren and Kalmin let go of him.

“RUN!” Kalmin roared. He grabbed Theo’s hand and ran to a crowd of cars parked in the back. The first year stumbled and slipped, immensely caught off guard. The Nuclear Option always ended with the offenders giving the victim space to take the snow out of their pants. They weren’t savages.

Though, Riley might be. He had a temper drunk. So Kalmin and Daren darted in opposite directions to avoid his wrath.

Kalmin nearly face-planted into a truck as they hid from the captain. The snow over here was well-trodden and turned to ice. Theo was sent sliding beside him, banging into an SUV. For a moment the world held its breath, both boys looking at each other with wide eyes and gaping jaws gasping for air. Then the both of them snorted, tension snapping like ice and giggled, Kalmin helping him up.

“That was _insane,”_ Theo groaned.

“It’s not over,” Kalmin muttered. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and the two of them peered over the truck to the clearing. Riley had taken Daren as his target and was wildly chasing after him, pushing anyone who got in his way. Seb and Bailey had wrangled a fair amount of boys that were raining down hell on the rest of the team. Everyone could see the outcome of this war.

“We’re gonna win,” Kalmin beamed. “We’re gonna win!” He shook Theo around.

“I-I guess we are?” Theo laughed awkwardly. His face was red from the cold.

“You were amazing out there! I’ve never seen anyone run so fast in the snow before!”

Theo shrugged avoided his warm stare. “I-I was just having fun.”

Kalmin’s heart rammed against his chest. “I’m so glad. God, you’re the best, you’re the MVP.”

“I’d say _you’re_ the MVP.” Theo shook his head wildly. “Captain,” he whispered, a little softer and more heartfelt. For a moment, Kalmin stared at him. It was like looking at a mirror of himself. Shy and embarrassed, but happy and free. He hoped Theo was happy. He hoped he felt closer with the team, he hoped he felt less alone. Kalmin never wanted any of his teammates to feel the isolation and hurt he felt. Being with Theo reminded him of his past, and all he wanted to do was give younger Kalmin a big hug.

Kalmin grinned and ruffled his hair. “I love you, Theo, I can’t _wait_ to play with you during Provincials.” He was going to be amazing. With some more pushing and more practice, he’d be a threat on the ice. And he wanted everyone to know it.

Theo looked a little take aback by his compliment. He bit his lip.

“You really…mean that?” He muttered. His eyes were big with wonder. How cute.

“Of course! You’re _incredible.”_

Theo gnawed harder on his lip, and Kalmin swore his face got even redder-

Theo kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE THE MELODRAMA  
> see u next week!


End file.
